Warrior's Fate
by Writer's-411
Summary: Ichigo lost his mother at a young age, and he only survived due to the magical Elf, Grimmjow. In a world of turmoil, Ichigo trains to become a magnificent warrior and match Grimmjow's strength. Being human, he doesn't know what fate has in store for him, for a sage had foretold of a human boy who would defeat the Quincy King with a dark mattered sword called Zangetsu. Yaoi GxI
1. A True Fighter

**You're all probably thinking, "Hey, it's the story spitter." Yeah, I have no regrets, either. So, here's another story to entertain your lives. I thought of this story while I was on my way home from Michigan. I was looking at the trees and animals. Funny where my inspiration comes from, right?**

**Chapter One: A True Fighter**

"Mommy," called Ichigo from below. He was busy jumping and reaching for his mother's hand. "Err!" grunted he as he jumped one final time and reached his mother's hand. He cheered with glee as his large brown eyes glittered in the bright sunlight. He half dangled from his grasp on his mother's hand.

The mother, Masaki Kurosaki, just smiled and held on to her son. Her smile was sheltered by her shadow from the sun as she looked down at Ichigo. Her brown locks aided her shadowy shield that covered her son's bright orange hair. She giggled when her son tried to pull her down a little. She adjusted the basket in her other arm and said, "Ichigo, my sweet darling, what are you doing?"

Ichigo puckered his lips in a pout and answered, "I'm just trying to hold your hand, mommy, but I'm still so short. Why am I short, mommy? Why can't I be tall like daddy, yet?" His bottom lip quivered as he looked down, while his hand gripped tighter on Masaki's hand.

"Oh, Ichigo," came Masaki's soft voice. She stopped and knelt down by her son. She placed the basket of fruit on the ground and took her son's hand in both of her hands. Masaki affectionately rubbed at the back of Ichigo's hand and turned his head toward her. She gave a soft smile and wiped away a small tear on Ichigo's cheek.

"Dear child," said Masaki, "don't be ashamed of your height. You will grow tall as you grow older. Come to think of your height, you may outgrow your father." Her soft eyes brightened at Ichigo's sudden smile.

Ichigo grinned a huge toothy grin and asked, "Do you mean that, mommy? I could be taller than daddy?" When his mother nodded, Ichigo jumped for joy and announced, "Come on, mommy, we gotta get home. Daddy said he'd bring in a big buck for dinner. Don't you remember, mommy?"

Masaki giggled and replied, "Yes, dear. I do remember." She slipped the fruit basket over her arm to rest in the pit of her elbow as she took hold of Ichigo's hand. She hunched forward a bit to match Ichigo's stride and level.

Ichigo walked with his arm still raised up to hold onto his mother's hand. "I love you, mommy," he said as he grinned happily.

"And I you," replied Masaki in a fond voice. She looked from her son's face to the brown path in front of her, but the path was blocked. She gulped and looked up.

A slithery serpent, which stood a dozen feet tall, was hunched over looking down upon the mother and son. The serpent was a large snake with spikes along its spine. Its eyes were yellow, and its skin was purple and spotted with black. The scales shimmered in the sunlight, but the underbelly cast a large shadow on the frozen mother and the quivering son.

Ichigo clung to his mother's leg. He blinked a few times when the sun glinted off of the serpent's scales and shined in his eye. He buried his face in Masaki's leg when the serpent hissed. The hiss made Ichigo shiver and made his skin prickle with fear.

Masaki was also filled with fear. She gulped and flinched when the serpent flicked its forked tongue. Her eyes trailed down the serpent's body, and she noticed that the creature was very large in length and strength. Her mind went to her son. She had to protect him. She had to.

With a deep, shaky breath, Masaki let the basket slide down her arm and into her hand. She squeezed Ichigo's hand tighter and quietly prayed for her son's safety. With a brave outcry, Masaki hurled the basket at the serpent and turned away. She knew the basket hit the serpent in the head, for the large snake hissed in irritation.

The woman ran with her son half running and dangling from her grasp. She didn't stop until she came up on a large brush of leaves and twigs. Masaki quickly thrust her son into the brush and ordered that he be quiet. When Ichigo pressed himself into the brush, Masaki quickly waved her arms at the approaching snake.

"I'm over here!" she yelled.

"Woman," hissed the snake. His voice caught the other off guard. "Where is the child?"

The woman shook her head. Her son's safety was her priority. "There was no child," replied Masaki. "I was the only one there. You must be blind." She dove to her left when the snake snapped at her with its long fangs. She landed with a loud thud.

"Don't mock my physical structure," hissed the snake. "I do not take kindly to those who mock me. I am not blind, woman. I saw the child. Where is he? Where did you hide him?" The snake slithered forward. When Masaki didn't speak, the snake shook in irritation and hissed, "Tell me." Its form rose above Masaki's, making it seem more ominous.

Masaki didn't reply. Her son came first. She laid there on the ground, for she knew the fate that awaited her. The fate of death. She knew that she couldn't outrun the snake, and she knew that the snake would eventually make a meal of her flesh. She rested her head on the soft grass beneath her body and stared out into nothing. Her eyes looked over to the brush nearby, where she saw nothing but greenery.

_Just as it should be_, thought Masaki. When she felt a pair of fangs pierce her neck, she closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to consume her.

As Masaki's body was paralyzed and swallowed, Ichigo watched from a different perch. He was huddled on a branch where other branches with leaves covered his little body. Ichigo couldn't feel the cool breeze that passed over his skin, and he couldn't feel the slight itch from ants crawling over his exposed ankles. All he felt was his heart.

His heart was pumping wildly. His chest could barely support his breathing, and his eyes were blurred by salty tears. Ichigo wasn't stupid. He knew what death was. Seeing his mother die wasn't exactly a warming sight. His breath jumped when he saw his mother's body swallowed whole as the body was withering away into a green chunks of flesh.

Ichigo covered his mouth to stop himself from wailing out to his mother. _Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! _he mentally cried. He saw the snake slithering in a different direction, so Ichigo carefully climbed down the tree and settled his feet on the soft dirt.

Then, Ichigo made his way toward the outside of the brush, and he looked around to make sure that the serpent wasn't around. He stepped out and made his way down the path he was supposed to travel with his mother. His bare feet padded along the dirt road in soft taps, causing bits of dirt to plume behind him. Ichigo sniffled as he wiped at his eyes.

The boy stopped. A large shadow enveloped his whole being. Puffy eyes looked from the dirt road toward the shadow's owner. His breath hitched nervously at the sight of the large snake towering over him. Ichigo immediately huddled into a ball and covered his head with both arms. His body shivered with fear.

The serpent laughed and mused, "You must not be very clever, boy. How could you be such a concern? You're nothing but a little whelp." It hissed and slithered its body around Ichigo's little form. He chuckled when Ichigo started to wail for his mother and father. "Little brat, no one shall save you. You are defenseless, weak, and oh so appetizing...just like your mother," it hissed.

"That's no way t' talk t' a kid," came a deep voice.

Ichigo peeked upward to see a tall figure soar through the air and tackle the serpent at the head. He was tripped onto his back after the long tail slithered after the rest of the body. Ichigo rolled onto his hands and knees to look up more clearly. His eyes widened at the sight, and his breath seemed to cease.

Before Ichigo stood a tall Elf with white armour that covered his entire body. Ivory spikes protruded from the left armoured shoulder, and smaller spikes protruded from the base of the elbows and top of the knees. And, a long tail of hair was tied up at the top of the warrior's head and was flowing out like a thin cape.

The warrior turned; his blue eyes were focused on the little ball of orange. He opened his mouth and asked, "Ya okay, kid?" He raised a brow when the little boy didn't respond. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the serpent.

Ichigo was in awe. The warrior both looked at him and talked to him. He could only stare into the blue eyes and marvel at the tiara wrapped around the warrior's forehead. He gulped when he saw the warrior pull up his right arm and call out, "Pantera!" His eyes couldn't get anymore wider when he saw an ivory scythe appear.

The blade, Pantera, was long at the hilt and wide at the head. The scyth's blade was huge, almost as big as the warrior himself. The hilt stood just a bit shorter than the warrior, so the tall Elf could swing the weapon with ease. At the very top of Pantera was a blue jewel that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Elf!" hissed the snake. "How dare you interfere with my midday snack?" Its head swayed back and forth in a threatening manner.

The Elf sneered, "Don't address me like that, you toad. You should know that I am the rightful owner of Karakura province, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. In all of Midelva, you should know that attacking Karakura or my other property results in immediate death." He brought up Pantera and rested it on his shoulder without flinching at the great weight.

"This boy counts as my property, so you have earned yourself death by my blade," finished Grimmjow. He hopped up into the air as the serpent struck upward, too. He didn't give the snake a chance to open its jaw, for Grimmjow swung his scythe upward and sliced the serpent in half. He hopped away in the air to avoid being splattered with chunks of black flesh and red ingestion.

Ichigo saw the warrior hop away from the sliced snake and land in front of him, making him squirm backward in surprise. When the warrior turned and looked down at him, Ichigo yelped and hid himself in his own ball again. He opened his eyes when the warrior laughed.

"Child," started Grimmjow with a chuckle still in his voice, "don't fear me. I have saved your life, so stand up and look at me like a man." He thrust Pantera into the wind, making the blade disappear.

Ichigo wasn't sure if he wanted to stand up and look at Grimmjow. He was afraid. Grimmjow was more powerful than the snake, so that meant Grimmjow could just kill him with no trouble at all.

"Stand, I say!" commanded Grimmjow again. He crossed his arms as he waited for the young boy to comply. His left eye twitched in annoyance at the boy's defiance. "Don't be so weak, child. Stand and give me your name, so I may tell your father that you have disgraced him by cowering in the dirt."

Brown eyes teared up. He had hid away like his mother said, and she was dead. He had cowered from his savior, so Ichigo wondered if that really shamed his father. With tears still running down his face, Ichigo stood and sniffled, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He balled his fists and covered his eyes, so the great warrior wouldn't look down on him anymore. "Please, don't tell daddy," wailed Ichigo, "I didn't mean to be so small." He fell on his butt and buried his face by pulling up his brown shirt.

Grimmjow's eyes softened. He could feel his heart melting at the sight of the little orange bundle. _Humans... They really know how t' get t' ya_, thought he. Grimmjow stared fondly at the little boy and shook his head with a small smile. He bent down and picked Ichigo up by the sides. He hoisted the boy over his shoulders, so Ichigo could sit atop his shoulders.

Ichigo froze when he felt himself sitting on a hard surface with two large hands holding onto his legs. He looked from under his shirt and awed at the world presented before him. The shirt fell away to reveal his gaping mouth. He had to shake his head when he heard the warrior speak.

"Huh?" asked Ichigo. He looked down and noticed that he was atop Grimmjow's shoulders. He felt a sliver of pride fill his chest, for he was riding the shoulders of an Elf.

"Where ya live, Ichigo?" asked Grimmjow. He was still walking down the road, his white metallic boots clicking bluntly against the dirt.

"I live half a mile that way," answered Ichigo as he pointed a small finger Northeast of their position.

"Alright," said Grimmjow. He crouched and grinned. "Hang on, kid," he warned.

Ichigo quickly attached himself to Grimmjow's head and shut his eyes. His heart beat wildly when Grimmjow chuckled at his way of hanging on.

Grimmjow bolted from his position, leaving a large plume of dirt behind him. He soared in the air and landed a few dozen feet from his original spot. Again, he bolted from his position.

Brown eyes opened upon the second leap. His stomach was floating and making flips. He held his breath when he saw how high in the air he was. Ichigo looked down upon the ground and smiled. He could see the road as a thick line in the middle of a huge field of greenery and trees. Ichigo laughed a high pitched laugh.

Grimmjow winced at the happy squeal, but he had to smile at the child's happiness. He looked down and saw a home with smoke coming from the clay chimney. He dove down toward the hay covered home, making Ichigo squeal more in delight and excitement. When he landed, Grimmjow barely tapped the ground with his feet.

Ichigo was panting from all of his squealing and cries of excitement. He just giggled as Grimmjow lifted him and set him on the ground. He blinked and settled himself. Then, Ichigo realized, _I wanna be just like Grimmjow. I wanna be strong, brave, and tall just like Grimmjow. _Ichigo quickly turned and looked up at Grimmjow's smiling form. The boy was shaded by Grimmjow's shadow.

"Mr. Grimmjow," said Ichigo. He inhaled a huge breath and blabbed, "I wanna be strong, tall, and brave like you. I don't want to be small anymore. I want to be just like you."

Grimmjow could only smile. He jerked forward when Ichigo took hold of his armored glove and pulled on him.

"Come on, Mr. Grimmjow," said Ichigo in glee, "I want you to meet daddy." He continued to half pull and half drag Grimmjow toward the door. Just as Ichigo reached for the knob, Isshin opened the door. When his father looked down on him, Ichigo announced, "Daddy! Mommy was eaten by a snake, and the snake tried to eat me. But, Mr. Grimmjow saved me. He saved me, daddy!" His smile was beaming brightly.

Isshin, however, wasn't smiling. He took his son's hand from Grimmjow's and nodded his head in respect. "You saved my boy, Lord Jaggerjack," said Isshin, "how can I repay you." His voice was deep and emotionless.

Grimmjow could see into the other's mind, but he didn't want to go that far. Although the human seemed respectful, Grimmjow sensed another emotion: hate. He could see the emotion swirling within the father's dark eyes. He saw that emotion in many of people, but the people's distaste didn't affect him. Grimmjow shook his head and replied, "It was nothing. I wouldn't allow a child to come to harm."

Isshin nodded and thanked Grimmjow again.

Grimmjow nodded back and turned. He looked back at the doorway, where Isshin was still standing and watching him. "Tell the kid to be more careful," he said. With that, Grimmjow bolted away from the Kurosaki home.

Isshin closed the door and turned to lean against the heavy wood. His eyes were trained on the floor. The death of his wife had put him in shock, and the near death of his son put him in devastation. His heart just beat peacefully.

"Daddy," came Ichigo's voice.

Isshin looked up and frowned at his son's sad face.

"Why don't you like Mr. Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo. He saw the muscles on his father's back tense as he spoke to Grimmjow. The Elf saved his life, right? Ichigo wondered why his father would feel something other than thanks.

Isshin shook his head and replied, "I like Lord Jaggerjack, son. Don't assume silly things." He smiled a goofy smile for his son, hoping the young one would put the topic aside.

Ichigo dropped his eyes and nodded. "Okay, daddy," he said. Ichigo looked back up and announced, "I want to be a knight, daddy. Like Mr. Grimmjow. I want to be just like him. Can you teach me to use a sword or a big spear, daddy? I want to be tall, strong, and brave. I want to protect others who are small like me, daddy." He looked up with a bright smile and asked, "Can you see it, daddy?"

Isshin just nodded with a smile. "I can see something in you that is so much better," he said in a soft voice. _The mind of a six year old can certainly put your troubled heart at ease. Ichigo, you're an angel. I know you'll do greater things than Lord Jaggerjack_, he thought.

Thirteen years later...

"Happy Birthday, Ichigo!" yelled Isshin as he flew into his son's room with his leg extended.

Ichigo just growled and sat up. He put up his fist, knocking his old man to the floor. He combed back his long orange hair and blinked his brown dazed eyes. He stretched up his arms, revealing his toned abdomen from under the blankets. "Dad, why can't I sleep in today?" he asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Isshin jumped back to his feet and replied, "Because today is the day you and I go out into town to find the right sword for you! You're always babbling about becoming a great knight of some kind, so I thought today I would buy you your first real sword!" He ran in a circle and proceeded out the door.

Ichigo shook his head. _I swear that my old man is crazy_, he thought. He flipped the blankets from his lap and swung his legs over the bed. He stood and stretched his legs. He yawned and made his way toward the little table by his door. He looked into the watery mirror and frowned. His hair was getting too long.

He dipped his hands into the cool water and rinsed his face. He made sure to rinse out his mouth, too. Then, he wiped his face with the little towel folded neatly next to the bowl. He sighed from the fresh feeling. Ichigo turned from the bowl to search for his clothes. He picked out his best white shirt and best black trousers. He slipped on some socks and pulled on his boots.

Ichigo smiled as he walked out of his room feeling some sort of accomplishment. He made his way down the squeaky hallway and jogged down the stairs. He looked over the wooden railing and saluted his little sisters, Karin and Yuzu.

Karin was wearing a shirt and trousers; she didn't care what their society thought of how she dressed. Yuzu embraced her girlish side and wore a red dress. The girls may be different, but they were twins, nonetheless.

"Morning, girls," greeted Ichigo. He was about to run out the door when Karin stopped him. He looked at his little sister and asked, "Yeah?"

"Ya didn't think I'd forget about your birthday, right?" asked Karin with a sly grin as she rolled up her sleeves. She tackled her brother and laid punches along his arms. When she reached nineteen, Karin pinched her brother. "Love ya, bro," she said as she got off of Ichigo, who was rubbing at his arms.

"Happy birthday, brother," said Yuzu. "Tonight, I'm going to make your favorite." She set to work on preparing the fire and humming an old melody.

Ichigo got to his feet and thanked his sisters. Then, he turned and left the house. Just as his old man promised, Isshin was waiting for him atop a wagon with the family horse strapped up. Ichigo ran up to the wagon and hopped in the seat next to Isshin, who was still grinning.

For an hour and a half, Ichigo listened to his father talk about his future as a knight and the possibility of meeting a fair maiden. Ichigo just allowed the words to slip through his ears and travel somewhere else. He didn't care for maidens or love with someone else; all he cared about was becoming a knight. His father encouraged him, so Ichigo felt he had a good chance.

Then, Ichigo recalled the day he witnessed his mother's death. He didn't understand why he wasn't broken down miserably. He thought of the gruesome scene over and over again, but he couldn't muster a tear again. He would feel his heart drop, but he could never cry. He knew he heard his father crying at night for a few weeks in a row, but he never confronted his father. Ichigo was a child at the time, so his words would seem very odd and sharp.

He sighed.

"What are you thinking about, son?" asked Isshin as he whipped the reign gently. A straw hat shaded his dark eyes and masculine features. He still looked young for a father of three, and he felt and acted young. Thus, he caught the tired sigh from his son.

Ichigo sat back in his seat and replied, "I was just thinking of the day we lost mom." He looked at his dad, who looked a little sad. "I heard you crying for days, and I felt so bad. You cried but I couldn't cry anymore. It's like all of my tears have been taken from me. Ever since that man brought me home, I couldn't cry." He looked at his father. He was hoping that mentioning the man would get the other to talk.

Isshin pursed his lips. He could feel Ichigo's eyes on him, and he knew that the other was thinking about the way he was reacting to Lord Jaggerjack's presence. "You want to know, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah."

The father sighed. He put the reigns in one hand and rubbed his forehead with the other. _I guess I can't avoid it any longer than now. He'll keep bringing it up_, he thought. Isshin looked toward the dirt road and nodded his head.

"Alright," he started. "I don't hate Lord Jaggerjack in particular. I hate Elves in general." He looked at his son's face from the corner of his eye, and Ichigo was leaning on his knee, listening closely to his words. "Son, Midelva is ruled over by a dark overlord who calls himself the Quincy King. You already know that, but he and the Elves didn't make themselves present until a few years before your birth.

"Before I met your mother, I was a commanding officer under King Yamamoto. I, along with other officers and the king, were children of the mystical river, Golden Falls, that went missing years ago. We had established the kingdom that expands miles beyond here, and we were doing fine.

"When I met your mother, the Elves and the Quincy King appeared. The Quincy king wanted to rule over Midelva, while the Elves came out from hiding to ensure their own survival. Yamamoto was dethroned, and us officers were cast out. The king didn't care for our system. He overpowered us, and told us to pay tribute to him every year. When the Elves came, we thought they would aid us in our revolt against the Quincy king.

"We were wrong. The Elves told us that rising against a being stronger than us was a foolish choice. When we tried to revolt anyway, the Elves put us down and took control of the land. Now they govern us and take our money to pay the king.

"We children of the Golden Falls thought that the Elves would be the stronger of us and take the lead in fighting against the Quincy King. We thought the Elves were the ultimate beings of power and magic. We thought that the Elves were the most loving of the land and all its creatures. I was furious to find that they were greedier and more concerned for preserving the Elven way of life.

"They have preserved this country from within the shadows of the forest, so their actions now only baffle me. Thus, I've lost respect for the legendary people. The only Elf I have respect for is Yoruichi. She is definitely the true embodiment of the legendary Elf.

"Do you see now, son? Lord Jaggerjack is among them, and I can't hold respect for a race that belittles itself and others." Isshin looked up to see if they were closing in on the town.

Ichigo was stunned. He never knew that his father was a human who could live for thousands of year without aging. The children of the Golden Falls were legendary! And, his father was a knight back in his day. What else was his father? Ichigo also didn't know much about Elves or the Quincy King, so he couldn't say anything to rebuttal his father's words. The only Elf he ever met was Lord Jaggerjack.

He recalled the Elf being really tall, muscular, and gleaming in armor. He also recalled the long hair that flowed flawlessly down Lord Jaggerjack's back. He wondered if all the Elves were as beautiful. The thought of calling Lord Jaggerjack beautiful or handsome made him shiver.

Now that he thought of the Elves, Ichigo responded, "I understand, father. The Elves have proven their legendary tales wrong, and the they aren't going to help us overcome the evil king." He just half smiled when his father nodded in approval. "So...why haven't I met this Yoruichi?" He sat up from his leaning position.

Isshin chuckled and answered, "You'll see."

After fifteen minutes, Ichigo and Isshin arrived at the blacksmith's shop. Ichigo was going to head inside the shop, but Isshin held onto his son's shoulder. Ichigo didn't question his father, so he waited. Just as he was about to look at his father, Ichigo saw a green blur fly from within the shop.

Ichigo looked down at the man on the ground with questioning eyes.

The man was blond with a striped hat and green attire. He was quivering on the ground in fear; he was covering his face with a fan and holding up a cane.

Another came from within the shop; she was a dark skinned Elf with purple hair and men's clothing. She was fuming. "Urahara!" she bellowed. "What have I told you about touching the tea plant? It's sensitive to rough treatment!" She stomped further out and noticed Ichigo. she stopped and quickly smiled. Her white teeth and golden eyes charmed Ichigo.

"Isshin, you're here, too?" asked Yoruichi in surprise. "I knew I sensed you near here. Is this your son? Oh, he's absolutely adorable." She looked at Ichigo and smiled. She pinched Ichigo's cheek and said, "I'll make you some tea, but first, I gotta teach someone a lesson about plants." She quickly turned and proceeded to punish Urahara.

"She's very energetic," said Isshin with a smile. He walked over to the fray to help Urahara escape Yoruichi's wrath.

Ichigo just laughed as he watched the purple haired Elf spank Urahara with his own cane. When he was going to make a comment, he heard a whisper. The sounds of pots and horses didn't exist anymore. All he could hear was the deep voice. Ichigo looked back at his father and new friends, but their fight was silent.

_Ichigo_, came the voice. _IIIIchiiiigoooooo... _The voice shifted from normal to watery.

Ichigo gulped and looked around.

_Over here, King_, came the watery voice.

Ichigo looked over toward the shop, but the voice assured him he was looking in the wrong direction. So, he looked over toward the side of the shop, where a brown path led into the forest that was nearly meshed with shop's roof and walls.

_That's the way, Ichigo_, came the normal voice.

_Walk that way, King_, came the watery voice.

Ichigo took a deep breath and proceeded down the path with caution. He didn't pay attention to the quickening of his heart beat, nor did he pay attention to the body heat building up within his chest. He just listened to the voices that called out to him.

"How do I know you're not some monster?" asked Ichigo in a whisper toward the darkness of the forest. He cringed when he heard the watery voice laugh and mock his fear. The normal voice assured him that they weren't a monster, so Ichigo continued down the path.

_Good, Ichigo, keep coming this way_, said the normal voice.

_You're doing great, King. I hope you're not scared o' the dark, though_, mocked the watery voice. The voice cackled maniacally and added, _Don't be scared, King. When ya see us, you'll be glad ya came. _

Ichigo looked into the dark of the forest. He wasn't too sure about the place, but the voices continued to pester him. "Before I enter the forest," said Ichigo, "what's your names?" He looked around the darkness, but he still couldn't hear anything.

_I am Zangetsu_, answered the normal voice.

_I am also Zangetsu_, answered the watery voice.

_We are both Zangetsu_, answered the voices in unison.

"Okay, Zangetsu, why am I entering the forest?" asked Ichigo. He peered closer into the darkness, but he was still blind.

_Still scared o' the dark, I see_, came the watery voice of Zangetsu. _Ya wanna be brave, right, King? _

The voice's point struck a chord of fear in Ichigo's heart. He found his body was shaking and his heart beating much more wildly. "How do you know that?" asked Ichigo.

_We know all about you_, came the regular voice. _We are a part of you, Ichigo. Your heart and soul are meant for something greater than the worth of gold and jewels. We are your heart Ichigo. We are your soul. We are you, Ichigo. We are just somewhere else...in another body. To harness our power, you must enter the forest and find us._

Ichigo couldn't reply to that. He just stood quiet and stepped into the wild green of the forest.

_That's good, King_, came the watery voice, _you're doin' just fine. Keep coming this way. You're closer than ya think. _

Ichigo blindly reached for tree trunks to guide himself. He looked back and noticed that he wandered so far. The light was extremely small.

_Don't look back, King_, purred the watery voice. _You're really close._

Ichigo nodded and looked forward, where the darkness still consumed the greenery. He reached out his arm, but he didn't feel a tree trunk. He felt something leathery and hard. Ichigo grasped the object and tugged on it. The object moved in his grasp, so Ichigo pulled again. This time, the object came free, releasing a huge amount of power that seemed darker than the dark in the forest. The power almost looked purple and red.

Ichigo stumbled back after releasing the object and looked around. He could see. He could see the outlines of the tree trunks and the pebbles on the ground. His eyes wandered to the ground, where a giant sword lay at the base of a tree with a hole in its trunk. Ichigo walked toward the sword and picked it up. He observed the bandaged hilt, then he gazed upon the black blade that looked like a giant meat knife.

"Is this you, Zangetsu?" he asked.

The watery voice cackled and answered, _You're so smart, King. Yes, this is ussssss._

Ichigo looked over the blade in questioning.

_Still don't think so? _asked the normal voice. _We were born in the dark bark of this tree, Ichigo. We sprouted as a mere branch, but we've evolved. Your will to be stronger helped us develop as the perfect sword, so we may call upon you one day and show you that we match as a fighter and a weapon. _

_You can harness our power, but you must train still, Ichigo. When you want to call out our power, just say our name, and we will put forth our strength to assist you in battle. As a blessing from the Gods above, you are to be the greatest warrior in all of Midelva. You are a true fighter._

**Author's Note:**

**Sooo... Grimmjow is already bad ass, and Ichigo is still getting there. Awesome!**

**What do you all think? I want to make sure you readers are interested in this story; thus, I can continue with glee.**


	2. Zangetsu's Power

**Author's note: Thank you all for reading, favoriting, alerting, and/or reviewing this story. :)**

**Chapter Two: Zangetsu's Power**

Ichigo emerged from the dark forest with Zangetsu supported on his back. The black blade was wrapped in a white bandage that extended from the hilt.

When Ichigo came in contact with the light, he squinted and immediately shaded his eyes. The sun was blinding him, and the rays were burning his skin. _The light...It hurts_, Ichigo mentally complained. He touched his arm, but he drew his hand away when the skin on his fingertips sizzled. He felt like he was melting butter on a plate.

_Of course it does, King_, commented the watery voice. It chuckled.

_Listen, Ichigo. The sun is the true source of light, so its rays will hurt you. There is a way to avoid the pain, though, Ichigo_, came the normal voice.

Ichigo fell to his knees as he felt the energy draining from him. He was panting with sweat dripping down his brow. His hands fisted clumps of grass, and his nails dug into the cool soil beneath. He gritted his teeth and growled in pain.

_How do I avoid the pain, Zangetsu? _he mentally pleaded. _Tell me!_

_Ya gotta embrace the true darkness that is our power_, said the watery voice. _Open ya heart t' the power and look up int' the sun. _

Ichigo nodded painfully. He could feel the sun still burning into his skin, so his movements were painful to him. He took in deep breaths and focused his mind on the sword. Ichigo closed his eyes and pushed at the pain. He could see a dark, swirling mass behind his eyelids. The mass was like a wispy cloud that Ichigo felt he could touch.

_That's it, Ichigo_, came the normal voice. _Reach out to that power, for it is yours to control. _

The orange haired man nodded and forced his mind to go toward the swirling cloud. After a few moments, Ichigo opened his eyes and noticed that the world around him seemed to be shaded. The trees were no longer pure green, the sky was no longer pure blue, and the sun was no longer pure gold. Ichigo's skin was no longer burning.

_Ya got it, King_, came the watery voice. _Now look up int' the sun._

Ichigo nodded and looked up at the sun that was supposed to be gold. After a few moments, the sun turned pure gold again, shining the young man with its comforting warmth. Ichigo sighed in relief and closed his eyes. He took in another deep breath and opened his eyes to the world in front of him.

_Why did the sun hurt? _he asked Zangetsu.

_Like I said, Ichigo_, answered the normal voice, _the sun is the true source of light. _

Ichigo frowned at the answer.

_Hahahaha! _laughed the watery voice. _Ya still don't get it, King? Tch. I'd thought ya'd be smarter than that. _It laughed again, making Ichigo scowl in distaste. _King, ya don't contain some naturally pretty power. The other already told ya what the dark cloud was, so ya know that it contradicts the power o' the sun._

The orange haired man frowned and asked, _What does that mean?_

The normal voice answered, _You have a dark power, Ichigo. Don't be distasteful of your power, for it is not what it may seem. I know that you are thinking the power has evil purposes, but that is not so. Ichigo, you have the pure intentions of a true warrior; thus, the dark power won't be evil. In fact, the dark power is good. And it's because of your pure heart molding with the power._

_Because you have the true dark power, the sun contradicted you. The light and the dark clash, but they always flex to an equilibrium. At the moment you stepped from within the dark, Ichigo, you upset the balance and ended up in between the two; as a result, you felt pain._

_When you embraced the dark power with your heart, you restored the balance, which subsided your physical pain. The same would have happened if you were to have the power of light, Ichigo. The information may seem complex, but don't fight it, embrace it. _

Ichigo nodded with satisfaction at the answer. He looked down at his hands and grimaced at the dirt staining his fingernails and the green spread across his palms. "Alright," he said as he wiped his palms on his pants. He made his way toward the opening between the stone structured shop and the next wooden building. When he came to the front, Ichigo frowned, for his father was still trying to assist Urahara.

"Yoruichi," called Isshin as he pulled at Urahara's ankles, "he's had enough." He dug his heels into the dirt and leaned his weight backward.

"No he hasn't," came Yoruichi's response as she pulled at Urahara's arms. She was leaning her weight backward, too.

"Ahhhh," complained Urahara, "my only appendages are hurting." His hat fell off, exposing his golden hair. "Please, Yoruichi, I won't touch the tea plant again. It has my full respect. I won't mess with the balance of nature ever again."

Yoruichi still tugged at Urahara's arms, but she dropped the man when she felt a heavy force. She looked over towards the shop, where she saw Ichigo standing with a dark engulfed weapon on his back. The purple haired Elf could see a dark cloud literally floating about the weapon in strands of purple, red, and black. She ignored the men's annoying banter and made her way to Ichigo. The young man looked at her questioningly, but Yoruichi ignored the look and stared from Ichigo to the hilt of the weapon.

The purple haired Elf reached out and put a finger to the hilt, which snapped at her mental state with full force. Her consciousness flickered momentarily, and her heart stopped and jumped at full power. Yoruichi stumbled back and fell on her bottom. Her golden eyes were staring up in both shock and surprise.

"Are you okay?" asked Ichigo as he took a step forward. He bit his lip with a nervous stomach churning. The woman was looking at him like she saw a ghost. "Yoruichi?" called Ichigo as he knelt lower and extended his hand.

Yoruichi looked at the hand and grabbed it. She grasped the hand tighter when she felt no pain, and she was pulled to her feet. She looked at Ichigo and said, "That power... Where did you find the weapon?"

Ichigo was going to answer, but his father cut him off.

"Aw, Ichigo!" complained Isshin with watery eyes. "You went and made a sword without me?! I thought I was going to help you!" He fell to his knees and threw himself at Ichigo to hug the other's ankles.

Ichigo just frowned.

"My, my, young master Kurosaki," said Urahara as he walked toward the other. He pulled out his fan and fanned himself. "That weapon you have is quite large. I don't make weapons of that size with that kind of aura. I'm only a child of the Golden Falls- I mean human- for goodness's sake." He smiled and slapped the fan shut in his other hand. "Where did you find it?"

Isshin jumped to his feet and scolded, "Son! What did I tell you about accepting things from strangers?!"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "I found the weapon in the forest," he said as he pointed in the forest's direction.

_The Elf_, mentioned the normal voice.

_The Elf_, mentioned the watery voice, _does not trust us. Ya can see it in 'er eyes, King. Don't let 'er separate us. _

Ichigo looked down, hoping that the group would stop staring at him so hard.

"You found it in the forest?" asked Urahara. He scratched his head with his fan and said, "But I've been in that forest dozens of times, and I've never seen a weapon anywhere." He looked at Yoruichi and added, "I've gone in with the best light spell, too."

_Fool_, came the watery voice.

_He should know of the balance_, added the normal voice. _A man of the Golden Falls should be the wisest of this group. There are two...I sense them. They should know._

"I guess the dark really does have tricks," mended Urahara with a sigh. He looked around to inspect any onlookers. When people were just walking around and chatting amongst themselves, Urahara beckoned his friends inside the shop.

Ichigo awed at the structure of the shop. He knew the shop was small from the outside, but he never thought that the inside could be so massive. Brown eyes glittered as they looked throughout the entire shop.

The shop had two floors. The top floor held the furnace and other smithing equipment. The bottom floor displayed the weaponry. The floors were made of stone and webbed with white lines, indicating great hygiene. Stone pillars supported the top floor, which was pushed back in the shop like a bookshelf on a wall. In the middle of the bottom floor stood a wooden stand with a pink orb on it.

"This shop is amazing," said Ichigo as he stared at the rows of maces and clubs.

"Why thank you," sang Urahara as he passed Ichigo while fanning himself.

Yoruichi walked by Urahara and hit him on the head with the cane. "Don't take all the credit," she said in a smooth voice.

"Yoruichi did a lot of the design," corrected Urahara rubbing his head. "I do most of the smithing and aura molding." He pointed up stairs with his fan and added, "The smithing area is up there." He spread out his arms toward the first floor and explained, "This area is just for show. All the magic happens upstairs."

"Wow, the place looks a lot better since the last time I came here," commented Isshin as he looked around.

"You can thank me for that," said Yoruichi with a proud smile. "Upstairs, gentlemen." She led the way as all followed. Her golden eyes glanced at Ichigo, who was oblivious to her stare, and his weapon before she climbed to the top floor at the head of the group.

Ichigo's eyes looked around more, admiring all of the smith's work. His eyes fell upon a row of scythes, and he stopped.

_Those weapons are child's play_, came the watery voice. _They are blank: void o' thought and purpose. Don't waste ya time, King. They're useless._

Ichigo nodded, but the scythe made a memory of the Elf, Lord Jaggerjack, appear in his mind. The image flickered in front of him. At a moment, Ichigo thought Lord Jaggerjack was staring back at him with his own scythe in hand. The image smiled that soft smile Ichigo saw as a child. Ichigo reached out, but the image faded.

_This Elf_, came the normal voice, _Lord Jaggerjack... Don't bother thinking of him. He's not important to your role in this world. _

Again, Ichigo nodded, but his heart clenched at the thought of never associating with Lord Jaggerjack. The Elf saved his life, so he thought to himself, _Don't I owe him something?_ Ichigo sighed and made his way up the curved stairwell. When he arrived to the top, Ichigo's jaw dropped again.

In the middle of the palace sized room stood a giant furnace with accessible fires. Tables for hammering weapons were organized around the furnace neatly with wells of water at their sides. The fires blazed, but the heat didn't radiate. The waters fumed with chilly frost, but the cold didn't radiate, either. The walls were covered in vines with leaves that prodded out in every direction.

The vines curled around mounted weapons, which were visible from the only source of light, the blazing fires of the furnace. The breathtaking part of the weapons was that each weapon was curved, spiked, or large with multiple colors of jewels. The weapons' blades worked as shiny mirrors, reflecting the red flames from the center of the room.

_Didn't Urahara say he didn't make weapons so large? _Ichigo questioned. He looked over the red tinged weapons.

_He probably wanted t' keep the shop's merchandise safe from people outside, King_, came the watery reasoning.

_Beings other than Urahara, the Elf, and your father would love to get their hands on weapons like these, Ichigo_, added the normal voice. _The weapons are made for beings stronger than humans, but that doesn't mean humans can't use them. The weapons are crafted for special fighting techniques, and the jewels add extra power to the weapon's damage and the warrior's magic. These weapons have a purpose and voice of their own. Urahara most likely crafts these weapons for special customers such as Elves, Dwarves, and other children of the Golden Falls. _

_Ichigo, you have a right to think that Urahara and the Elf are capable of many fighting techniques. The child of the Golden Falls, though, may be able to help more than the Elf. _

_Yeah_, pitched in the watery voice, _but only for sparrin'. We'll teach ya t' use the magic of ya power, and we'll show ya the proper way to handle us._

"Okay," the orange haired man whispered. His eyes traveled around the room, passing over the chatting smiths and father. Brown eyes caught something shiny. Ichigo walked toward the wall to his right, for he recognized a weapon. He peered closer, then his eyes widened. The scythe was white with a jewel at the very top, but the jewel was red. Brown eyes settled.

Ichigo turned away from the weapon and made his way toward Urahara and the others.

"Ah, Ichigo," said Urahara. He put away his fluttering fan and held out a hand. "Hand me your weapon. I'd like to take a closer look at it."

Ichigo reached for the hilt, but the voices told him otherwise. He bit his lip and lowered his hand.

"What's wrong, son?" asked Isshin, who caught the final move of refusal. "Hand over the sword." He put his hands on his hips.

_Don't do it_, echoed the watery voice.

_He'll die_, came the normal voice.

_Don't do it_, the voices said in unison.

"I can't," responded Ichigo. He repeated Zangetsu's words: "You'll die, Urahara, if you touch the sword. Yoruichi only survived on contact because her magical power is great. Zangetsu doesn't doubt your ability as a spellcaster, but he doubts your ability to handle _true _dark power."

Urahara was taken aback by the information. "Zangetsu? Dark power?" he questioned. He tapped his cheek with the fan in thought.

"Zangetsu is the name of the sword," explained Ichigo. He crossed his arms and added, "And, dark power is the ability I have control of." His brown eyes looked from Urahara to his father, who had his brow furrowed. He looked to Yoruichi, who had her arms crossed as she leaned against the nearby hammering table; he could see that the Elf was concentrating on him more than the other two.

"Zangetsu can speak?" asked Isshin. He looked at the sword, then he looked at his son's nodding head.

"I know weapons have a voice," said Yoruichi. The blazing fires from the furnace put an orange tinge on her dark skin and lit up the cat like eyes she had. "But this sword is too dark for a voice. The weapon should be empty of any thought or inner existence."

Ichigo combed his hair with his fingers as he looked down. He said, "The only reason I found this sword is that Zangetsu called out to me from within the forest. He called out to me in two voices. Each voice is different and has a conscience of its own. So they, I guess, called out to me, and I found them. They are both Zangetsu."

"Two voices?" came Yoruichi's bafflement. "I've never heard of a weapon with two voices. One voice is usually a sign of a lot of power, but..." Her thoughts trailed and she looked toward Urahara for help in the explanation.

Urahara lowered his head, his eyes lighting up from the blazing fire nearby. "Ichigo," he said in a more serious tone. "One voice indicates a lot of power. Two voices is unheard of. That would mean your sword is both powerful and dangerous."

"Dark power is really dangerous, son," added Isshin. "Trying to use it can harm you." He looked at his son with concern.

"I tried reading your mind outside, and I tried reading your mind right now," announced Yoruichi. "The dark power won't allow me to penetrate your trains of thought. I can only sense the dark swirls flowing throughout your conscience. As if the power was acting as a protective wall. I question your power."

_They doubt us_, said the normal voice. _Unsheath us and hold us with the blade facing down. Call out our name with your mind focused on the dark power. _

Ichigo did as told. He reached for the hilt and pulled the sword free. The bandages fell free from the blade, revealing the dark color. He faced the blade downward and closed his eyes. His eyes saw the dark cloud already swirling about him, so he called out, "Zangetsu!"

Darkness spilled from the sword, enveloping the entire shop. The fires barely provided enough light for the group to see, but Ichigo could see clearly. He looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary, except the darkness.

"What are you doing?" asked Isshin as he looked around in panic.

_Focus_, came the normal voice. _Hold out your hand and focus on making the dark swirl frantically in your palm. You'll create a red light; thus, you'll show your companions that we only mean the best for you, Ichigo. They must see that you are meant for something great._

Ichigo held out his palm and concentrated. He pictured a red swirl forming in the palm of his hand, and he kept that image. Within a few seconds, a red light appeared, brightening the faces of the others.

"Zangetsu said I was meant for something great," said Ichigo. He saw red lit eyes look to him. "He said I was meant to be the greatest warrior in Midelva." He licked his lips and finished, "Zangetsu was made for me: he is a part of my heart and soul. I want to learn how to control the power, so I can become strong enough to protect others."

_Dark power...a human..._thought Yoruichi. _That sounds like a song I know._

The Elf closed her eyes and hummed a small tune in her throat. The tune caught the men's attention with its soft notes thrumming through the air. Then, Yoruichi's voice sang, "In the bright light, the king shall rise...When the light is tainted, the land will fall... A warrior with a power so dark may seem grim, but his intentions are purer than the light of the sun..." Her red lit eyes looked up at Ichigo.

"When we Elves were still hidden," started Yoruichi, "our sage told us the story of a human who could control the dark and purify the tainted light. She always sang it in song, but the verses never rhymed...like she meant for the tale to be planted solidly without merriment. Now I know."

Yoruichi touched Ichigo's sword shoulder and concluded, "You are that warrior, Ichigo." Her eyes looked into his. "The land has fallen into turmoil with the ridiculous taxes and constant crimes. The king controls the land with his power of light, which he uses to make himself seem less harmful, but the effects are the truth. You may not have seen it, for Isshin has kept you all far from the towns.

"Zangetsu knows what you're meant for, so now I trust he can show you the way. After all, a warrior's best friend is his weapon, especially one with a conscience." She smiled and tapped the shoulder.

Urahara stepped closer and said, "If you are meant for what Yoruichi says, then allow me to be the one to craft your armour. I make the strongest armour that sits upon your body with the weight of less than a feather. A warrior with a fate like yours needs all the protection possible."

"Always thinking of business," sighed Yoruichi as she slapped Urahara on the back of the head.

"My boy is a man!" wailed Isshin. He dropped to his knees and hugged Ichigo's legs.

Ichigo frowned at the broken moment.

"Of course," cut in Urahara, "I'll need you to stay, Ichigo. I don't magically know every warrior's size."

The watery voice laughed. _King, you're a natural. Ya keepin' this place up with ease. I'm impressed_, said it. _Now I advise ya t' take down the power. Ya don't want t' attract any unwanted attention, especially any authorities._

Ichigo gulped and sighed. As his sigh died down, the blanket of darkness came down. He slipped the sword on his back and looked up at Urahara and Yoruichi. "I'll stay," he said. His proud face dropped when Isshin wailed again.

"My son is a grown man with decisions! I'm so proud!" whined Isshin as he hugged Ichigo's legs tighter.

"Great," said Urahara clasping his hands together. "Let's get started."

As Ichigo had let out a burst of dark power, Grimmjow was riding atop a horse a few miles away in another village. The horse's hide gleamed a shining white, which accompanied its owner's attire.

Grimmjow adorned white armour with the spikes still in their respective places. The armour was fitted to his body to show off the muscular build. He wore no helmet, but he wore a thicker tiara with a blue gem encrusted in the white band. His hair was down and flowing alongside his cape.

Braids were tightened against his scalp and ran along the sides of his head, so the braids fell shorter than his hair and draped over his shoulders. The cape itself was white with blue fading into the fabric at the very end.

The blue haired Elf was on his daily rounds of patrolling the main location of his province. Karakura town was the smallest town in the province, but it was the crown jewel. Important business and high rules were always conducted in the town. Because the town was the most important, crimes were higher, and the crimes usually involved homicide or theft, which could be stopped on time with Grimmjow on patrol.

The town was usually bustling with noise and people during the day, so crimes weren't very prominent. Men and women were dressed to match their significant other, and most couples chatted along the sides of the streets. The streets were a tan cobblestone, and the buildings were mostly made of stone, too.

As the Elf rode through town, a variety of smells hit his nose, and the usual smoke tickled his skin. Grimmjow was riding through the main street, where bakeries, tailor shops, and blacksmith shops resided in a busy peace. His ears twitched every time the daily auctioneer yelled out prices for silks and priceless gems.

He looked down over the crowd surrounding the auctioneer and eyed all of them. He closely examined the moving hands and the full pockets. A crowd was a perfect place for theft. Grimmjow looked up when he caught the attention of the auctioneer; thus, the crowd turned their attention toward the Elf.

"Lord Jaggerjack!" bellowed the auctioneer. "I'm honored to have caught your eye with this lovely sky blue silk hood." He pulled the dummy wearing the hood closer to the edge of his high stage and added, "Isn't it a beauty. Diamonds are fitted around the collar, and the hood itself is made to fit a tall warrior such as yourself. Are you interested in showing off this priceless cloth to your fellow comrades?"

Women gasped, and men held their breath. All looked upon their Lord Jaggerjack.

"What a kind offer," replied Grimmjow. His deep and smooth voice silenced the crowd's personal squeaks and squeals. "Although I do love blue, I do not wear hoods. Please, continue your business and offer the silk to another who deserves it most." He gave a small smile, hoping he had averted the auctioneer's attention.

Women swooned and yelled out to him to gain his attention, but Grimmjow whipped his reigns and continued down the street. He ignored the thankful yells of the auctioneer, and he ignored the confessions of love from women near his horse.

He turned his head toward the left, where he nodded his head at one of his soldiers. The soldier, in turn, bowed with his bow clasped to his chest. Grimmjow felt his heart pick up pace, which was odd to him, for he was of Elvenkind. He looked around, but he could only see plump women running about with baskets and young children running with laughter.

Grimmjow pulled on the silver reigns when he felt a surge of power from afar. His blue eyes widened and looked around. He felt the power purge up again and brush warmly against his right ear. Grimmjow looked East of his position and came face first to another wave of warm power. The feeling made his skin tingle and his mind fuzzy. Now he knew the reason for his beating heart.

He shook his head and questioned, _Who emits this great power unto Karakura town? I can feel the power as if it were a heavy beast right next to me and breathing._

"My Lord," came another voice.

Grimmjow looked to the owner, Yylfordt. "What is it?" asked the blue haired Elf.

Yylfordt, the soldier Grimmjow nodded to, looked up from his bowed position. His eyes peeked through his long blonde locks. "I have felt a power from the far East. I recall that all possible threats are to be routed and eliminated," he said. "I ask permission to personally handle this. Such a nuisance shouldn't be hard to deal with."

Grimmjow looked from his underling to the East. The power did feel great. He answered, "Go." He knew Yylfordt was right; thus, precautions were needed. If he didn't have to go, then he doesn't need to lift a finger. The power, however, peaked his interest, so Grimmjow did want to check out the possible threat himself.

The faint sound of Yylfordt taking off in the street barely reached Grimmjow's ears when he still pondered about the power. _Power that great isn't usually warm_, he thought, _so why does the power function like a warm hearth?_

The thoughts were bugging him, so Grimmjow sighed and looked forward. "What ever," Grimmjow concluded and whipped the reigns for the horse to continue trotting.

_Yylfordt doesn't know how wrong he is._

At the time Grimmjow continued his personal patrol, Ichigo was waving his father farewell. The old man insisted on giving Ichigo tips on how to survive on his own, but Ichigo would not allow that.

"I'm staying with Urahara and Yoruichi," said Ichigo. "I doubt that I'll be on the streets." He crossed his arms.

Isshin stopped the wagon and yelled, "Are you sure?!" He looked over the empty trunk.

Ichigo shook his fist at his father and yelled, "Dad! Quit worrying already! Go home to Yuzu and Karin, and tell them I said I love them! Tell Yuzu that I'm sorry!"

Isshin gave a thumbs up and answered, "You got it, son! Be a good boy!" He waved and whipped the reigns.

Ichigo sighed and turned back to the shop, where Urahara was hiding his laughter behind his fan and Yoruichi was shaking her head. He dropped his head and said, "Quit laughing at me."

Urahara took in a deep breath and replied, "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing with you." He fanned his face with a smile.

Ichigo picked up his head and countered, "But I'm not laughing." He looked to Yoruichi for help when the man started his laughing again.

Yoruichi nodded her head. She slipped her brown boot behind Urahara's legs and tripped him. When the other landed on his but and started wailing in pain, the purple haired Elf smiled a cat smile. She looked back up at Ichigo and said, "You ready to get your body armour started?"

"Yeah," answered Ichigo with a proud smile. His smile got bigger when the voice congratulated him on starting up his fate. When he took a step forward, time seemed to stop. Everything was still: the wind didn't blow, the leaves didn't rustle, the smoke stood still in the air, and his friends didn't move.

The orange haired man looked around frantically and panicked, _What's going on?!_

_Ichigo_, called the normal voice. _Your senses are locked._

_What?! _asked Ichigo. He turned around a few times and stopped. He stepped toward Yoruichi and waved a hand in front of her face. The woman didn't blink.

_Listen t' me, King_, came the watery voice. _This is ya instinct putting ya on pause. I am part o' ya instinct but not the original. Think o' this as a wake up call for ya t' be aware o' ya surroundings. Ya instincts feel a threat comin' your way. I can feel it strongly, but ya can't feel it. _

_Ya gotta open ya mind more, King, so ya senses can lengthen and become stronger. Ya don't have to worry about others readin' ya mind and bewitchin' ya; they can't get past the permanent barrier around ya mind. _

_Focus, King! Open ya mind. I can't tell ya every time there's a threat. Ya gotta do that on ya own; thus, ya senses won't lock as often. Come on, King! Focus!_

Ichigo winced at the yelling from the watery Zangetsu, but he used the yelling to fuel his will to be stronger. Danger was an everyday perk to any warrior's life, so avoiding it was sometimes impossible. Knowing of danger's everyday existence, Ichigo focused on a tune his mother used to sing to him.

He hummed the tune in his throat and let the rough notes take over his conscience. Soon, the world seemed to sway to his tune, and slips of memories were flashing before his eyes. Then, his ears picked up distant trotting, and his nose picked up the scent of sweat and horse fur. His skin tingled with anticipation, and the hairs on his neck stood up when his heart jumped. He could sense it, danger.

The head of orange turned toward the end of the road, where his father had left.

"Ichigo?" called Urahara.

"Urahara! Ichigo! Get inside!" commanded Yoruichi. She picked up the blonde man and hurled him inside the shop. She went toward Ichigo and put a hand on his shoulder to pull him, but she was stopped when Ichigo's hand covered hers.

Ichigo turned his head toward the Elf and stated, "You sense it, too... The danger that is coming." His brown eyes were dilated, and his lips parted as if to taste the air. He seemed to repeat Zangetsu's words: "I won't let danger stop me."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes in confusion, but the thundering of a heavy horses' trots were getting louder. She pursed her lips and said, "I'll fight with you." She reached into her boot and pulled out a pouch with a drawstring. Yoruichi pulled the silver string, making the black pouch fall apart, then she picked up her chained weapon.

The weapon was just a thin chain that looked like a necklace, but the chain had silver stars dotting along the chain. The stars were five pointed with sharp edges. Every star had a red jewel at its center.

The Elf spread the chain and looped it over her arm. She twirled it a few times and stopped it to wrap around her right forearm.

Ichigo nodded his head and settled his hand on the hilt of Zangetsu. The voices were singing in his head, but the watery Zangetsu sang the most.

_Come t' me, little piggies_, hissed the watery voice in a tune. _Come t' me and die. Come 't me, little piggies...come t' me and die._

**Author's note:**

**Sooo... Grimmjow is still awesome and popular, and Ichigo is still getting there. lol I hope you all liked that chapter as much as I did writing it. Writing fantasy is just so fun. **

**For those of you who enjoy fantasy as much as me, what do you think of Yoruichi's weapon? **


	3. True Darkness of the Fiery Haired Man

**Chapter Three: True Darkness of the Fiery Haired Man**

Ichigo hummed along to watery Zangetsu's tune as he held onto the hilt of Zangetsu. His dilated eyes were focused on the road in front of him as his head tilted. Ichigo licked his parted lips, making his tongue retreat from tasting the bitterness of danger.

Yoruichi hummed the sage's melody in her throat as he stood beside Ichigo. She could hear the thundering hooves coming closer and closer, making her heart thrum to the same pace. Golden eyes squinted to take a look at the intruder in the distance. Yoruichi held her breath when she realized who was the cause of her danger senses going off.

In the distance she saw Lord Jaggerjack's soldiers riding toward them atop horses. Yoruichi released her breath and looked at Ichigo, who was humming a heart stopping tune. "Ichigo," she called. "The men. They're-"

Ichigo cut her off with a watery tinge to his voice, "I know. Let them come." He was still looking toward the road. His enhanced eyesight looked over the soldiers one by one. Ichigo's instinct was telling him to slice the soldiers apart. It was clouding his mind and his senses. He felt the power pooling into his mind.

_Maybe I should slice that one's leg off. Oh! Maybe I should decapitate that one over there! _thought Ichigo. He smiled maniacally. He raised a brow when he thought he heard voices, but he pushed that aside and continued to decide the soldiers' fates. The voices got louder, though.

_King!_ came the watery voice.

_Ichigo_, came the normal voice. _Don't let the power consume you and your thoughts. Snap out of it!_

Ichigo shook his head and rubbed at his temple with his free hand. _Zangetsu?_ he called. He blinked and his vision was normal again. His hand was still on Zangetsu's hilt.

_King_, said the watery Zangetsu. _Ya have_ true_ dark power. Remember that. The power is strong enough to consume you and make you more reckless than good. Ya heart is what makes the power good. Just 'cause ya open ya mind, doesn't mean ya gotta shut out ya heart. _

_Ya heart keeps the dark power pure, King! Keep it that way!_

_Ichigo_, came the normal voice. _You're bonded to the power for a reason. Enhanced ability is just part of it all. "Control" is what you want most. You want the instinct to be strong, Ichigo, but you don't want it to decide everything for you. Your mind was plagued with just dark powered instinct. _

_Instinct in battle is good, but dark powered instinct is different. Even a true light power can overpower a warrior with just its instinct. Understand that you must have complete control until your power molds with you permanently. Let your instinct guide you, but do not let it control you. Now open your heart and concentrate. _

The orange haired man nodded and took in a deep breath. He opened up his chest and let his emotions flood from his heart. His skin tingled as the emotions swirled around his heart and steadied the balance within his body. He let out his breath when he felt his mind become less clouded with power and even out with his heart. Ichigo could feel the power flooding throughout his body in even waves and humming in a melodic manner when passing through his mind.

He sensed that the horses would arrive within a minute, so Ichigo quickly asked, _If that was the dark instinct, why did I sound like you, Zangetsu? _He figured that to be weird. Even though his mind was clouded, Ichigo still heard himself speak.

_I'm a part o' the instinct, King_, came the watery Zangetsu. _The dark power is a power all its own, and it's attached t' ya and us. However, the dark power doesn't have a voice of its own; thus, it'll use my voice and strength t' express itself through ya. _

_Like the other said, King: the power has t' mold t' ya. Only then will the power become a full part of ya, makin' its own abilities ya own...as if it never existed as an individual._

_So_, started Ichigo, _I'm just handling this power as if it were a caged animal? That is until I consume it as my own to become one._

_Yesssss_, replied the watery Zangetsu.

Ichigo nodded, and his brown eyes looked up. His ears were flooded with the pounding of hooves, and his nose was assaulted by the smell of horse hair. The ground vibrated, making Ichigo's body shiver in anticipation. His eyes were enveloped by the sight of soldiers in silver armor with swords. He looked at Yoruichi, who was crouching with her weapon dangling in her grip.

"Eleven," hummed Yoruichi after she counted them. Using her strength and agile body, the Elf leapt and twirled in the air. She landed just a few feet in front of Ichigo. She didn't look back, nor did she bother to tell Ichigo what she was doing.

She knew that the soldiers came for Ichigo due to the strong pulse of dark power. She also knew that the law gave Lord Jaggerjack the permission to eliminate all possible threats. The Elf knew better. No one got to talk his or her way out of elimination due to his or her power. Lord Jaggerjack and other soldiers have carried the deed many times, including in Yoruichi's presence in the main town. She wouldn't allow them to harm the fated warrior. Ichigo was destined to take out the Quincy King, and Yoruichi would see that he does.

_Uncaring bastard_, Yoruichi cursed. _Let's see how your pets like this. _

Yoruichi untangled her weapon from her arm with a few quick twists of her arm. She swung the stars around on each side, then she brought the circular motion to the front. When the stars were spinning at a blinding rate, Yoruichi's weapon created a complete circle.

"From mother nature's thundering rains," she started. She stopped the blade, making it wrap around her arm again. In the weapon's place was a white circle with Elven patterns at the border. Yoruichi put out her left hand toward the center of the circle and finished, "You were born...Flash Cry!" A tsunami of white power burst from the circle and hit the soldiers, covering them in the white light.

Ichigo watched in awe at the use of magic. He heard stories of Elven magic; he didn't think that the physical sight would be so beautiful. The magic was powerful, too: Ichigo felt it pulsing through the air in heavy waves and brushing against his skin in frosty licks.

Yoruichi brought down her arm, making the circle fade, too. She panted in light breaths; she knew she exerted a little too much power, which had to drink up some of her bodily energy. Her tired face brightened at the sight of Lord Jaggerjack's soldiers looking at their steeds.

The horses were no longer flesh but bark. Their hair was bits of twigs with leaves sprouting from little vines. Their riders got off of them in frustration and surprise.

"Wench!" yelled one armoured soldier. He unsheathed his sword with a loud jingle of the metal. "I'll run ya through for this!" announced the same soldier.

The leader of the group held up a hand, signaling for the soldier to stay in place. He got off of his branch horse and stood in front of it.

"Yylfordt!" yelled the soldier. "She humiliated us!"

The leader, Yylfordt, turned to his companion and commanded, "Shut the hell up." He turned back to Yoruichi. His eyes narrowed at her through his helmet. He stepped forward until he was only a few yards from Yoruichi. He tilted his head and said, "My fellow soldier is right: you humiliated us. Turning our horses into plants hinders our way back to the main town. We'll have to walk now."

"Not my problem," replied Yoruichi. Her face was apathetic toward the soldiers.

"Actually," started Yylfordt in a friendly manner, "it is your problem. You'll be charged for assaulting us. The charges can result in hanging, for you have used magic. Not just magic, Elven magic." His brow furrowed when he felt a warm heat radiate against his skin, making it prickle with waves of shivers. He looked behind Yoruichi and saw the orange haired man.

Yylfordt pointed to the orange haired man and said, "You're the one I'm looking for." His vision was blocked by Yoruichi's body. He didn't notice her move until she was in front of him.

Ichigo awed at the flash technique, a special gift that Elves have. _How I'd love to flash as fast as an Elf_, he thought. _They are truly graceful and gifted. _

_Nothin' special_, mocked the watery Zangetsu.

Ichigo frowned at his sword's words. The Elves may have taken sides against the humans, but that didn't mean they weren't special. Elves were magical, creative, cunning, fast, immortal, and beautiful. Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Yoruichi's voice.

"You cannot have him," declared Yoruichi. She stood with her right arm slightly pointed at Yylfordt.

"By order of Lord Jaggerjack, all potential threats are to be eliminated," defended Yylfordt. "Protecting him earns you death as well." He brought out his sword and pointed it a Yoruichi. "It's best that you surrender. Your pride as an Elf would be wounded if I beheaded you in a fight." His cocky expression melted at the sight of the Elf's expression.

Yoruichi's face was twisted in anger. She snarled, "You know nothing of an Elf's pride, mortal! Don't lecture me about pride, either! Compared to me, you're just a newborn babe with a toothpick for a weapon." She undid her weapon from her arm and spun it about her a few times to show her skill. Her swinging stopped in a cocky pose.

Yylfordt just ground his teeth in frustration. "Elf, I am not a newborn. I have been training for years under Lord Jaggerjack's finest instructors. Do not insult me with belittling words," he hissed.

The orange haired man had enough. Ichigo stepped forward until he was next to Yoruichi. "Don't insult a being who has seen the world grow from the very roots," said Ichigo. He brought up Zangetsu and pointed it at Yylfordt with ease. He smirked at the other's gawking expression. "Elves are a gracious race with pride and stealth. Belittling them would only result in your own demise." He sliced his blade across the air and rested it next to his body.

The leader fumed. A human and an Elf were insulting his status as a soldier and his skill. He swung his sword and yelled, "Kill them!"

The band of soldiers cried out in excitement and ran forward with swords drawn.

Yoruichi was the first to act. She flashed forward and whipped her weapon in two easy strokes, then she pounced into the air and whipped her weapon downward twice more. After doing so, Yoruichi flashed backward and landed next to Ichigo. Her left palm was laid on the ground as she was crouched low.

She popped up to a standing position and smiled. The Elf snickered as the armor on the first five of the ten stunned soldiers fell to the ground effortlessly. Yoruichi stripped them to both humiliate the soldiers and show them that she was not to be messed with.

The first five soldiers looked down at their dropped armour and squealed in fear. They turned and ran away without looking back.

Yylfordt growled and turned to the backs of the running soldiers. He yelled, "Cowards! Lord Jaggerjack will be most displeased!"

Ichigo chuckled quietly as he looked from the running soldiers to Yoruichi. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Yoruichi looked at him and explained, "When I swing my weapon, Princess of the Stars, she actually swings twenty times in different directions. As my weapon is whipped, the numerous stars come undone and swing on their own accord. When I attack, it seems as if I were swinging more than once. It is the one of my many attacks that I can use in my special technique." She looked back toward Yylfordt and the rest of the soldiers.

"I have shown them that I am not worth their time fighting," said Yoruichi as she lazily swung her weapon with a smirk on her face. "Ichigo, you must show them the same thing. Show them the true dark power." She stopped swinging her weapon and wound it up around her arm.

Before Ichigo could muster a question to Zangetsu, Yylfordt bellowed out in anger and pointed his blade back at Ichigo and Yoruichi. "I will not allow you to make fools of my soldiers any longer!" he declared. With that, Yylfordt sliced a large circle into the air and bellowed, "From the Underworld, take charge-" He was cut off by the sudden disappearance of the light and the world.

At the time Yylfordt prepared his magical attack, Ichigo was itching to take action. He didn't like the fact that another human had the upperhand in magic. Ichigo didn't have magic. He had a power, but he didn't have any magical abilities.

_Ya don't need magic, King_, came the watery Zangetsu.

_Trust your instinct, Ichigo_, came the normal Zangetsu. _Let it guide you._

Ichigo took in a deep breath and focused on the power swirling within him. By instinct, he brought up Zangetsu and stabbed it down into the ground. As his eyes closed, the fifteen yard diameter around Ichigo was cut off in darkness. Brown eyes opened to see a shaded world at his feet. He looked to Yoruichi, who had conjured a small ball of light that lit up her dark features.

The orange haired man looked to Yylfordt, who was looking around frantically with his other soldiers. Ichigo tsked, sending an echo through the dark cage. He noticed the echo and smiled. He took in a breath and spoke, "You have arrived with the intention of taking me, but you cannot take one with the power to consume you in the dark. I can see you."

Ichigo almost chuckled at Yylfordt's frightened face. "Yes, I can see you clearly," he started again. "The dark is my realm, so I'm in full control. If you want to escape back into the light, I suggest you surrender now and leave." Ichigo could hear his watery sword laughing.

"Unless you want to come to me, little piggy, and die," repeated Ichigo from the watery voice's song.

"Fuck this!" yelled the soldiers, and they started to run in different directions.

Yylfordt stood frozen. His skin was shivering, but his body was completely hot. Sweat was pouring down his skin in thick droplets. He licked his hot lips, noticing the dryness. "Okay," he whimpered. "I surrender!" He dropped to his knees and supported his body with his hands. He was panting for cooler air.

_Let him out, King_, commanded the watery Zangetsu. _He's had enough. _

Ichigo nodded and grasped the hilt of Zangetsu. With a single tug, the sword came loose, and the darkened diameter grew light again. In one more swift move, Ichigo placed Zangetsu against his back with its bandages wrapped already.

Yylfordt looked up at Ichigo. His limbs were shaking, and his breath was ragged. The soldier's eyes were wide with terror and shock. He gulped and staggered to his feet. Yylfordt didn't bother to pick up his sword, for he instantly turned and fled the town. His screams of terror were joined by the other soldiers who joined him.

The orange haired man echoed his sword when he said, "Good riddance." He turned his head toward Yoruichi, who looked back at him.

"That wasn't too bad," commented the Elf with a smile. She unwound her weapon and weighed it in the palm of her hand. "I wonder if you used magic, Ichigo," she pondered aloud as she looked back out toward the road of wooden horses. "You'd be quite the magician if you didn't need to utter words to cast a spell." She looked back at Ichigo and added, "And there's only one other being who could do such a thing."

With another smile, Yoruichi made her way into the smith's shop.

Ichigo stood there for a moment. He crossed his arms and tapped his chin with a finger. _That wasn't magic. I know that for sure_, he thought as he looked at nothing. _I felt like I controlled the very air within the darkness, and I felt like I could control the very earth, too. The air and earth seemed to vibrate with my emotions and thoughts. Zangetsu?_

_Very observant, Ichigo_, answered the normal Zangetsu. _You called out that power on instinct and without words. Lower beings would have needed to create a chant to construct a powerful dome as you have done, and their energy would have been depleted due to their weak magical strength. _

_You may not know this, but you are progressing quite fast for a beginner. Ichigo, just be wary of how much power you exert. In time, you'll be able to control how much power you can feed out, but you'll just have to be careful about how powerful your attacks are. The dark dome you made was a handful; don't resort to it unless you really need it. _

_As for your own feelings of control, you don't have control of the air or the earth. Those are elemental crafts that are practiced only by the Elves; for example, the Elf, Yoruichi, is one who practices with earth. As opposed to controlling the area, you were feeling the area around you, so you don't have to constantly look about for other dangers. Anything you sensed in the air or on the earth would alert you of others around you. _

_This may all seem complicated, Ichigo, but you'll understand fully when you have done practice. _

_That means ya and I are gonna be acquainted well, King_, chuckled the watery Zangetsu. _Like I said before, King: ya don't need magic. The power ya have is much more dangerous and helpful t' ya. _

_Okay. Thanks, Zangetsu_, replied Ichigo. He rubbed at his head and made his way inside the smith's shop. He passed by the vocalless weapons and climbed up the swirling stairs to the second floor. He didn't stop walking until he arrived upon his hosts sitting at a table.

Urahara's concentrated face looked up from some laid out papers. A bright smile lit up his face. "Ah, Master Kurosaki," he greeted.

"You can just call me 'Ichigo,'" said he.

As Ichigo pulled off his sword, rested it against the table, and sat down in the spare chair, Urahara replied, "Alright, Ichigo." He chuckled and took a sip of his tea from the glass cup near him.

_Urahara must make good business if he can afford glass cups_, thought Ichigo. He looked from the cup toward the papers Urahara was looking over again.

Urahara, without looking up, noticed the other gazing upon his work. He didn't want to go over the prints just yet, so he looked up and asked, "How did you fare in the fight, Ichigo?"

The orange haired man looked up.

"He was great," answered Yoruichi for Ichigo. She leaned back in her chair with her hands behind her head. "He didn't say a word and still made a dark dome of power that emitted so much heat. So hot that the soldiers were cooking in their armor. Heck! I even broke a sweat." She gave Ichigo an admiring smile.

_You are truly powerful_, she thought.

"Hot, huh?" asked Urahara. He leaned on his forearms and said, "I've heard of powerful beings with power being as cold as ice. Heat is totally different." His eyes concentrated on Ichigo. "No words, either?" he asked.

"Well," Urahara happily said with a smile and leaning back nonchalantly, "from what I felt in here, you weren't using magic. I'm glad Yoruichi told me what happened because your attack proves your powerful." He took another sip of his tea.

Yoruichi sat forward and said, "At least look like you're impressed, Urahara." She leaned on her arms.

"I am impressed," Urahara countered with a smile. "A young man with power that almost reaches mine. That's incredible!" He looked at Ichigo through his hair.

"Wait," cut in Ichigo. He looked back at Urahara and asked, "You're the one who can chant spells without uttering a word?"

Urahara nodded in a bored manner. "Yeah, nothin' special, though. You, on the other hand, are a powerful kid," He answered. He chuckled when Ichigo's eye twitched at the name. "Because you're so powerful and emit a lot of heat, I'll be designing your suit to contrast you. I know you're new to all this, so the amount of power you'll be givin' off will be threatening to weaker beings. Thus, you'll need somethin' to keep your power in check." He scooted the papers closer to Ichigo.

Before Ichigo looked down, Zangetsu commented, _He is most wise, Ichigo. The armour will suit you well._

After thanking his sword for Urahara, Ichigo looked down at the papers and gaped. On the page was a red suit with white edging and symbols. He touched the picture as if to touch the armour itself. He looked at Urahara and asked, "How much will this cost?"

The blonde chuckled and shook his head. "Since you're saving me in the future, Ichigo, this armour won't cost a cent. You need armour like this, and I only make it for special customers," he answered. He patted Ichigo on the shoulder and asked, "Ya want any special engravings?"

The orange haired man put a finger to his chin and concentrated on something. An engraving would have to mean something special. _If I'm getting my armour engraved, I want people to remember it when they see me. I want people to feel comfort, respect, and trust. I want... _Ichigo trailed from his thoughts, for he knew what he wanted.

Ichigo looked at Urahara and said, "I want the Golden Falls crest, just like my father and you had back in the better days."

The blonde frowned. "You sure?" asked Urahara. "Carrying a crest like that on your armour could give the Elves and other followers of the Quincy King a bad idea about you." He leaned on the table to stare at Ichigo with his orange lit face.

The fires of the second floor licked at Ichigo's bright features when he said, "I want to represent the world that was taken from us long ago. Urahara, please engrave the crest." When Urahara nodded with pursed lips, Ichigo smiled.

"Good choice," commented Yoruichi. "Very brave."

Urahara quickly brought up a pen and drew the crest. After scribbling for a few seconds, Urahara turned the paper for Ichigo to see. "That's the Golden Falls crest," he said pointing to the picture.

The crest was just as Ichigo imagined it would be. The crest was an phoenix with a crown on its head; the phoenix sat atop a shield, which was cut into four squares. Each square had a moral for the people: loyalty, justice, knowledge, and fairness. At the bottom was a ribbon that read, "From the Golden falls, we were born."

"It's beautiful," said Ichigo as he stared at the crest.

"My penmanship is great, isn't it?" joked Urahara getting up from his seat. He walked over toward the fires and snapped his fingers. As the snap echoed through the workroom, various tools and metals rose into the air and set to work themselves. He watched as a few measuring ribbons bugged Ichigo for measurements and floated away to surround different areas of the work.

"I thought you put everything together by hand," said Ichigo. He walked farther from the table and eyed the floating tools. Metal floated from stacks and were thrown into the hearth of the fire. Buckets of water hopped close with frosty water.

Urahara explained, "I do. I just use magic to prepare everything." He put his hands on his hips as he watched his magic go to work.

"He's just lazy," laughed Yoruichi from her seat.

Ichigo smiled and shook his head as Urahara whined to Yoruichi about being called lazy. _The oddest friends I think I'll ever meet_, he thought.

_King_, called the watery Zangetsu, _we should get some practice in. From ya memories, ya dad taught ya how t' use a sword. Great 'cause I was gonna let ya figure it out at first. Ya just need t' get used to us and usin' dark power at the same time. _

Ichigo sighed and replied, _Alright, Zangetsu._

As Ichigo set to practice with Zangetsu, Grimmjow was walking through the halls of his castle. Being a great lord, his castle was mostly white with blue curtains at the windows or blue rugs at the floor. The halls would echo when he walked through in his armour, which made the bright castle sound brighter with the metal's jingles.

Grimmjow sighed as he walked up to his study. His leg gear would clang and squeal in delight as he took a new step up the staircase. He ignored the whitewashed stone walls, and he ignored the marble steps that glistened from fresh cleaning. The bright castle wasn't so interesting; it never was for him.

Blue eyes caught sight of the oak door at the top of the staircase. The door's texture contained swirls of age and silver handles. An armoured hand took hold of the handle and pushed the door open. As the door squeaked open, blue eyes darted around to familiarize with the room again. There was the glass desk and the silver chair with blue pillows. There were silver bookcases with books of multiple colors, the only source of variation in the castle. Then, there was the large window that sat across his desk.

Grimmjow stepped inside and closed his door. He made his way toward his bookcase on the right and glided over a few volumes of leathery books. His eyes found a book called, "Basic Powers and Senses." He plucked the book from its perch and opened it as he walked toward his chair.

He scanned over the table of contents and searched for "senses." Grimmjow's interest about the warm power he felt still intrigued him. After a few hundred years, he thought he knew everything. The new feeling proved him wrong.

"Ah," he said as he found the page number. He flipped the pages over and scanned over the Elvish writing. "Cold," mumbled Grimmjow. "Yes, but where's the warmth?" He flipped over the next pages and saw a page titled specifically for warmth. He read through it, and his eyes widened. Grimmjow snapped the book closed and tossed it onto his desk. He sat on his chair.

"Is there such a warrior with a powerful aura as that?" he asked aloud. He leaned forward and rest his temple on his fist, making his braids dip lower toward the wooden floor. His eyes narrowed in concentration, then his brow furrowed in annoyance when he heard a yelp down in his halls.

_I thought a study was supposed to be free of noise_, thought he with a growl from his throat.

Grimmjow huffed and sat back in his chair. He looked toward the door where he heard footsteps thundering toward him. He put two fingers to his temple and leaned on them. _Damn it, Yylfordt. What the hell did you do? _he mentally asked.

As he predicted, Yylfordt burst through the door and dropped to one knee with his head bowed. "My Lord Jaggerjack," he said, "I had come across the culprit emitting the powerful waves with ten of my best men. He had an Elf woman with him, too. The woman stripped the men with just four strokes of her blade, and the man imprisoned the rest of us in darkness."

Yylfordt looked up at Lord Jaggerjack and added, "The man, my Lord, the man. He's the one who was giving off heavy, hot waves of power. He must be cursed, too, for his hair matches the heat of the dark power he emits. Beware, my Lord, beware the man with fiery hair and a large sword." He dropped his head and took in deep breaths.

Grimmjow's expression didn't change, but the description caught his attention. "Be gone, Yylfordt. I shall take care of this nuisance later. Where was he?" he said.

"Out by Urahara's smith shop," answered the helmeted blonde. He rose to his feet and bowed again. He scurried away when Grimmjow waved him away.

"'Beware the man with fiery hair and a large sword?'" repeated Grimmjow. "Funny..." He drifted to his thoughts.

_I have only seen one figure with fiery hair in the physical world, and I have seen on fiery haired man in my dreams. The child I saved years ago was a little fiery haired one, and the one in my dreams...I couldn't see his face_, thought Grimmjow.

Ever since he saved a boy named Ichigo, he had dreams of a man with the same hair color. The man was facing him, but his face would be blocked out by some dark force. The man would have three different voices. There was a mature voice, a demonic voice, and a boy's voice. The man had tattered clothing with gleaming armour, and the man also had a sword on his back.

In every other dream, he would come close to holding the man's hand or embracing the man. Sometimes he would call out the other, but the man would just chuckle in the demonic voice or wave him away in the mature voice. Only on one occasion did he hear a response from the boy's voice. The voice called him by his name. He would always wake up, though, especially after almost touching the other.

Grimmjow looked out the window at the wide grassy fields with houses. "Who are you?" he asked aloud.

**Author's Note:**

**This took me some time. I had to keep thinking of ways to make Yoruichi and Ichigo look awesome in front of Yylfordt. :) **

**If any of you are interested, I have a link on my profile that leads to a picture of Grimmjow in his Elf form. The details may be off, but I'm sorry to say I suck at braids. lol **

**By the way, has anyone ever read the manga "Wolf Guy?" If so, would it make a great crossover with "Bleach?" **

**Back to business, what did you all think? **


	4. Dark Power and Light Possession

**Chapter Four: Dark Power and Light Possession**

"My lord," came the white haired man. His white robes floated behind him as he hastily walked into the throne room. He dropped to one knee, holding up the orb he had in the palms of both hands. He faced the white marble floor, where the gold and white flags and walls reflected off clearly.

"You may speak," came a deep voice.

The white haired man, Haschwald, whose face was young and shoulders were broad, looked up and stood up fully. He looked the King in the eye and said, "The boy, my lord. The one I warned you of years ago since the start of your reign...He's alive and well."

The Quincy King, Juhabach, settled his chin in the palm of his hand and leaned on the arm of his chair. His mustache tickled his knuckles as he continued to sag in a bored manner. "What of him?" he asked.

Haschwald flinched. "My lord!" he said more sternly. "Look!" He held the orb forward, creating a large orb of grass with Ichigo on it. "He's well, my lord. If he continues as he does, he will prove to be a potential threat."

Juhabach leaned forward, his golden robes crinkling as he leans. "Do you doubt my power, Oracle?" he asked.

The white haired man tensed, but he didn't lose his cool composure. "No! Of course not, my lord," he answered. "I just worry that he could wreak havoc on your realm and cause utter chaos." He looked toward the image, where Ichigo unleashed a dark dome of power.

The Quincy King nodded and smiled. "Well, that's quite amusing," he said. "But this mere infant will have to do better if he wants to threaten me." He stood up and walked down the stairway of his throne. When he reached the oracle, Juhabach stopped and looked down at Haschwald.

"My lord," came the oracle in a more wise voice. "If you don't stop this threat, the result could be the loss of your life." He narrowed his eyes and added, "Do not be careless about this."

Juhabach shook his head and said, "You worry too much for an oracle." He came closer and leaned into Haschwald's personal space. "Do you care that much?"

The white haired man didn't move a muscle or blush. He replied, "I care for the good of this kingdom and its ruler, so that order shall be maintained."

The black haired man frowned and sighed. He turned and waved, "Go. Do something about this fledgling you call a threat." His steps echoed in the hall, creating booms against the blank walls.

When Juhabach disappeared, Haschwald shook his head and turned. He walked down the hall and entered his room, where he set the orb on its stand in the middle of his desk. He sat in his chair and looked into his orb. White clouds drifted about the orb, coating the table and Haschwald in white.

"Search, angel of justice," he commanded. A cross appeared on the orb's surface before melting to become memories. He searched into Ichigo's past to find any weaknesses. When the image stopped on a particular picture, he smiled. He got up from his seat, picked up his robe, put on red robe, and left his room. He waved his hand.

"Open for me, portal of angels," he commanded. Within moments, Haschwald walked from the palace confines into Karakura.

As Juhabach was expressing little concern to Haschwald, Ichigo spent the next morning training. Zangetsu would not allow him to rest. According to the weapon, rest was not necessary for beings as powerful as Ichigo.

The fiery haired man wheezed. He was supporting himself with Zangetsu dug into the dirt. His once fresh shirt was wrinkled and moist with sweat. His pants clung to his skin, making his movements hard and slow. His feet burned with aching pain. His arms and legs quaked as Ichigo struggled to stay up.

_Get up and do it again_, commanded the normal Zangetsu.

Ichigo grit his teeth and tightened his hold on the sword as he pushed his muscles to flex him straight. With a pained groan, he stood up with Zangetsu still in the ground.

_Good, King. Now get us out o' the damn dirt and start swingin'_, commanded the watery Zangetsu.

With pursed lips and screaming muscles, Ichigo squat and swung outward, holding Zangetsu up with shaky arms.

_Again_, came both voices.

Ichigo nodded and yelled out as he swung again while pouring as much concentration into his pool of power, trying to trigger a heat wave that would eliminate the boulder in front of him. He set Zangetsu down and heaved out a load of air.

_Zangetsu_, Ichigo thought, _I can't. I need your guidance. I can't trigger the power you want. I'm getting tired._

He heard the watery tsk in the back of his mind. _Watch me, King_, came the reply. His body felt tingly and weightless. Within a moment, Ichigo stood up and swung his blade downward with one arm, causing a dark red and black blast of dark power to come from his sword and slice the boulder in half. When Ichigo regained his self control, the sword weighed down his arm, making the rest of his torso hunch over. He looked up and saw the boulder halves split apart with clean cuts.

Ichigo gulped and looked at his sword. Then, he looked at his own body. _What the hell just happened?!_ Ichigo mentally yelled. He touched his body and moved in a circle to make sure he had full control.

_I jus' took over for a bit, King_, came the watery answer.

_Never will you experience that again, Ichigo_, came the other voice. _You will only feel us take over when you are at your weakest. Hope that that doesn't happen too often. The dark power could tip the balance if you are not capable of keeping up your own strength. _

Ichigo took in a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm the sudden panic he had. He looked up and stood up as straight as possible and observed the boulder once more. "That's a clean cut," he said aloud.

_Thank ya, King_, said the watery Zangetsu.

With a renewed grip on his sword, Ichigo shut his eyes and looked forward toward the boulder. _Instinct_, he echoed in his mind. _Don't let it control you. Keep your mind and heart open. Concentrate._ Ichigo could see the outline of the boulder within the dark of his mind. The boulder was in two with red streaks of color rotating about the image. The streaks started to move faster and faster. With a huff, Ichigo brought up Zangetsu and set to work on slicing the red. Within moments, the boulder's image was gone from his mind and his dark power was writhing about him in dark thick ribbons.

He opened his eyes and looked upon the boulder, which was shredded to pebbles. He tilted his head and asked, _Did I just do that?_

_Ya sure did, King_, the watery Zangetsu replied. _Ya didn't give that rock a chance t' put up any kind o' fight. And here I thought ya wouldn't be able t' do this until three days from now. _

_Good_, came the only praise from the normal Zangetsu.

Ichigo shook his head and sighed, realizing, again, how tired he was. He rubbed at his sword arm and rolled up the sleeve. "Can I rest?" he asked.

When the voices replied that he shouldn't rest, Ichigo frowned and said, "Fine. What do I do now? My boulder died a thousand times over." He looked toward the rubble.

_Put the boulder back together_, replied the normal Zangetsu.

The fiery haired man narrowed his eyes and asked, "How? Why?"

_Ya don't want t' contradict ya reason for fightin', do ya, King?_ asked the watery voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo scratching his head. He scrutinized the rubble.

_Don't be so slow, King_, came the reply.

_You are a warrior who fights for the good of Midelva, Ichigo_, came the normal voice. _Destroying objects would not bring you the most pleasant image, even with the Golden Falls crest. _

_Now concentrate. Focus on the energy you've seen within your mind. There are others that there to rebuild as much as to destroy. Do not follow the instinct to destroy. Follow your will to heal. After you master these techniques, Ichigo. You will be able to heal yourself in combat and destroy anything you deem necessary to aid in your fight. _

Ichigo realized what they meant and simply replied, "Oh." He gripped Zangetsu again and closed his eyes. He started to sweat more, and he felt his muscles tensing. He saw the red again, but he ignored the red ribbons in favor of the new color, purple. He concentrated on it, and the shaped was in a orb. He reached out to it in his mind and grasped the writhing dark energy. On instinct, he poured his concentration in to making the orb expand.

When he felt the orb was too big, Ichigo opened his eyes and saw the result of his concentration. The boulder stood tall with no cracks in its body. He gaped and continued to trace the boulders with his eyes. He stared long enough to the point where he felt the light breeze chill his skin. He shivered.

"Ichigo!" came Urahara's voice.

The orange haired man snapped out of his trance and looked back, where Urahara was running with a load of armour in his hands. Just as Urahara reached him, the man fell flat on his face. Ichigo shook his head and said, "You shouldn't run with heavy equipment."

Urahara mumbled something into the ground before he got up and cracked his back. "I got your armour ready, Ichigo," he said with complete joy in his voice. "I worked hard on it, and I must say that it looks great." He set to work on fumbling around with the pieces.

_Do him some good, Ichigo. Put on your own armour_, advised the normal voice.

With a nod, Ichigo closed his eyes and found the outline of the armour. He focused his energy on the pieces, feeling around the smooth surface and weighing out the pieces. After feeling confident enough, Ichigo pulled the pieces toward himself and arranged them. Arm guards, shin guards, gloves, shoulder pads, and the rest of the pieces settled on their respective parts. Ichigo opened his eyes after fastening the parts onto his body.

He looked down and was impressed with the craftsmanship. He finger the crest on his chest and felt his chest swell with pride in being able to carry an important symbol.

_Great, King_, came the watery voice. _Now let us improvise the old man's work._

_What?_ came Ichigo's response.

_The dark power needs to be able to mingle with armour in harmony_, replied the normal Zangetsu. _They may contradict one another, but they must understand each other. Changes may occur when you have the armour on, but the pieces will look like their original design when not in contact with you or your power. Trust us._

Before Ichigo could reply to his sword. He felt his body heating up. He wasn't sweating, but he felt the heat radiating off of him. He felt the armour start to exert a cool feeling unto him as his heat rose. He looked down and saw his dark power engulf the bright armor, changing the surfaces to black and making the crest red. The whites and designs of the suit were also red, making Ichigo look like demonic warrior.

He felt more secure with the armour. The coolness of the armour balanced out what he felt in terms of heat, and he was able inhale the air as if he was breathing for the first time.

Urahara stood there and admired the improvision. "Nice," he mumbled with a hand on his chin. He walked forward and brought up a helmet, which he placed on Ichigo's head. He watched the red of the helmet turn black and create a screen of black over Ichigo's face.

"You are strong, especially if you can assemble your own armour without lifting a finger and hold up an identity screen, Ichigo," commented Urahara. "I assume you are now acquainted with your armour." He circled Ichigo a few times and nodded in approval. "Ah!" he said clasping his hands together in glee. "When are you leaving?"

Ichigo tilted his head and asked, "Leaving?"

The green dressed man nodded and replied, "The Quincy King isn't next door, you know. You have about a month or so of walking to do, assuming you don't stop for rest, of course."

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed. He took off his helmet and held it at his side. "Assuming I don't stop? I still need training, and I haven't mastered my powers yet!"

Urahara brought out his fan and fanned himself as he replied, "You worry too much about the little stuff, Ichigo. I'll give you a map, food, water, a horse, if I find one, and a few stops to meet up with professionals." He turned and started for his workshop.

"Professionals?" asked Ichigo following after the blacksmith.

"Other Golden Falls children like me," said Urahara. "They'll help you with the basics: shooting and fighting techniques, courage, and will." He slapped his fan shut and turned back to Ichigo, making the other suddenly stop. "You'll need these skills to be a basic warrior. Your sword will help you with the rest or improve your techniques. I can't teach you everything or anything that you will need. I'm only the blacksmith, after all."

Urahara turned around and started for the building again. Before he entered the doorway, he stopped and looked out toward the direction of Karakura town. _This cannot be good_, he thought.

Ichigo looked in the same direction and felt a wave of cold aura brush over him like a mad blizzard. The sight that beheld him bit him more than the cold.

As Ichigo was complaining to his sword, Grimmjow was making his way around the country side. He gazed out upon the fields and let the memory of saving the child overwhelm him. He felt his heart pick up its pace when he thought of the more elegant young man the boy may have become. He imagined short orange hair, combed with locks stuck on his face from working in the fields. He tried to touch the nonexistent rough hands and run his hands along the smooth skin. He tried to smell the musk of work and taste the salt of the air. Ichigo suited the image well.

The horse stopped and whinnied, breaking Grimmjow's concentration. The elf's eyes widened when he felt a blast of cold freeze his skin. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes when he realized that the only other cold beings are elves or higher ups. He looked to the source, which turned out to be the Quincy King's oracle.

"Haschwald," greeted Grimmjow with a bow of his head. "What business do you have here? I have paid the king his taxes, and I have handled all possible threats within the area."

The oracle didn't move. He looked up, though, and addressed, "Lord Jaggerjack, I fail to see you have eliminated all threats. On orders of the king, I came here to help you clean up your mess."

Grimmjow sneered at the oracle. He never did like the quiet suck up. He hated the cautious words and the flawless complexion that rivaled the elves' beauty. "My mess," he said with as little bitter taste as he could. As he said this, he started to concentrate on a melody that would help keep his mental state in one piece and his own.

"Yes," replied Haschwald in a more bored tone. He made his way toward the horse and touched the snout, where the horse whinnied more and tried to back away. The oracle was not deterred. He walked closer and pet the horse, making the beast settle more.

Lord Jaggerjack was not happy with the way Haschwald was wasting his time. He had patrolling to do and taxes to collect for the upcoming deadline. He waited a few more moments, but the other wouldn't look at him. He didn't like the oracle even more. "What do you intend to do to improve my 'mess'?" he asked.

The oracle looked up and replied, "I won't lift a finger. You will do all the work." With that, Haschwald backed away from the horse and brought out his arm, where a cross shaped spear appeared in his grasp. He brought the weapon down upon the ground, making a large circle of light burst from the top of the cross and meet at the ground. Quincy symbols lined the circle's edge.

The horse reared up and whinnied in fear. Lord Jaggerjack hopped off of the horse and brought up his own weapon. He knew that the oracle only summoned a weapon for magical purposes, and he didn't like what the oracle was able to do. He wouldn't allow the oracle to do as he pleased.

"Grind your foes but protect your master. Bare your fangs, Pantera!" Grimmjow cried out. A large blue orb surrounded him, making him impervious to weapons and magic. He held the scythe to his chest, holding up the orb.

Haschwald frowned and replied, "How useless." He released his weapon and called, "You sing from the heavens, so come down and sing through the eyes of the one I behold before me, angels!" The circle constricted and poured into the cross, which glowed a bright white. With one swift move, Haschwald grabbed his weapon and darted forward.

Before Grimmjow could blink, he was pierced. He looked down in horror. The pain wasn't physical. He felt his insides being torn apart. He looked from the piercing cross to the broken shield and the hand that lay behind the safety of the shield. Blues made their way to Haschwald, who was looking up and smiling at him.

As Haschwald chuckles, Grimmjow's eyes closed. His inner self was limp, but his body was up with glowing white eyes. His body removed the cross, which disintegrated from existence. Then, it looked at Haschwald, who stepped back. Grimmjow's body bowed with Pantera at his side.

"How shall I serve the one who reads out justice and fortunes, the Quincy oracle?" asked Grimmjow's demented voice.

Haschwald commanded in stern tone, "Eliminate the boy, Ichigo Kurosaki. He poses a threat to our king and our realm as a whole. Bring me his head within the day, or you shall suffer punishment."

Grimmjow stood and replied, "Understood, great oracle."

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I sort of slapped this up there. Sorry if there are mistakes, jumps, or quickness. O.o I wanted to fulfill half of my promise. **

**Any thoughts, you reviewers?**


	5. Melting the Cold

**Chapter Five: Melting the Cold**

**Warning: Violence ahead!**

Ichigo's eyes were wide in both surprise and sudden terror. He was rooted in place as he saw the most beautiful creature in Midelva diving toward him with a scythe ready to slice him in two. He felt his skin tingling from the cold that was being blasted in his face.

_King!_ exclaimed the distorted Zangetsu.

_Ichigo!_ exclaimed the normal Zangetsu.

Ichigo felt himself get moved before the scythe could touch his neck. He grunted when he was shoved to the ground. He sat up and saw Yoruichi standing between him and the blizzard that was threatening his heat. "Yoruichi," stated Ichigo in surprise.

Yoruichi looked back and said, "You shouldn't be dazed like that, Ichigo. I nearly saved you from death." She turned back around and faced Lord Jaggerjack. She sneered as she brought out her weapon and wrapped it around her arm, ready for a fight.

"My business," came Lord Jaggerjack's distorted voice, "does not concern you, she-elf. Move aside, or I shall be forced to kill you."

_Two voices?_ Yoruichi questioned.

The purple haired Elf narrowed her eyes as she tried to reach out to the other Elf's mind. When her conscience came in contact with Lord Jaggerjack's mind, Yoruichi yelled out in agony as she crumpled to her knees. She clung at her head as she yelled out into the sky. The cold was seeping into her brain in high waves and causing her body to disfunction. Her head throbbed and her eyes rolled back until she fainted and fell completely on the ground.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo exclaimed. He got on his knees and crawled to her and cradled her head in his arms. "Yoruichi!" he yelled again. He put his head to her chest and sighed in relief when he heard a heartbeat. He looked at her face and noticed frost seeping from her ears, nose and mouth. He put his hand on her cheek and felt the cold sting his hand. Wisps of cloud sizzled from between his hand and Yoruichi's face.

Ichigo looked up and saw Lord Jaggerjack snickering and walking closer to him. The Elf's scythe was raised with both hands readying it for a blow. He didn't remember Lord Jaggerjack like this. Lord Jaggerjack wasn't a cold blooded killer.

Zangetsu was brought up in defense, ready to parry Lord Jaggerjack's scythe. Ichigo shut his eyes as the blue haired Elf leapt into the air and smiled maniacally with the scythe coming down for Ichigo's head.

"Not today," came Urahara's cheery voice.

Ichigo looked up and saw Urahara stop the scythe with the edge of his fan. "Urahara!" he yelled. "Yoruichi-"

"I know," came Urahara's reply. He flung the blue haired Elf's scythe aside to deliver a punch into Lord Jaggerjack's abdomen.

"Gah!" coughed Lord Jaggerjack as he flew backward and crashed into a thicket of tree branches.

Urahara slipped his fan in his pocket and turned to kneel beside Yoruichi. He touched her forehead but had to withdraw his hand when he felt the cold snap at his fingers.

_Help her, Ichigo_, said the normal Zangetsu.

_How?_ asked Ichigo as he gazed upon Yoruichi helplessly, trying to understand how he could help her.

"Ichigo," called Urahara. When Ichigo looked up, Urahara said, "I don't know what's going on, but I need you stay here with Yoruichi. I'll try to hold off Lord Jaggerjack. If the worst is to come, I might have to kill our Elven Lord. No matter what, stay here." When Ichigo just looked down in sudden shame and sadness, Urahara's expression softened. "Be strong," he added.

The blacksmith got to his feet and jumped into the air, holding himself up with ease. "Lord Jaggerjack," he called. He floated jumped in the air, searching for the blue haired Elf. Within moments, he felt the cold coming from behind him. He tsked and turned, holding up his quickly drawn fan. He cringed when the other's power was pushing him back. His fan creaked against the scythe.

"Lord Jaggerjack, what business do you have here in hurting my friends?" asked Urahara jumping back and blocking another blow.

"I am not obliged to answer you, peasant," replied Lord Jaggerjack. "Step aside, or I shall numb you as I did the she-elf."

Urahara's eyes widened when he heard two voices and the lack in restraint of cold coming onto him from every blow.

_No recognition for his own kindred, extremely cold aura, and two voices_, Urahara thought to himself as he parried blows. His knees almost bent after ten blows. _Shit. Lord Jaggerjack is possessed._ Urahara peered closer at Lord Jaggerjack from under his hat and noticed the white eyes. _Light power_.

"Die, weakling!" yelled Lord Jaggerjack as he brought his scythe down.

The blacksmith brought up his fan and blocked the blow, but he was brought down on one knee. He clenched his teeth when he heard the crack in the wood of his fan. The magic he had bestowed upon it was weakening.

_I guess I have no choice_, thought Urahara. He free fell from under Lord Jaggerjack and chanted, _You have served well, but bring to me your loyalty once more, my love, Benihime!_ Urahara's fan expanded and thinned to become a golden staff with the Golden Falls crest banner hanging from the top, where a circlet of stars and moons rotated about a giant gem.

Urahara's fingers touched the engravings on the weapon and pressed the tips on certain engraving pictures. The circlet rotated faster and faster as they grew large, coming down and rotating around Urahara as if he were the sun.

Lord Jaggerjack jumped back when Urahara landed with a few stars lunging out at him. He hissed at the magical weapon and its owner.

As Urahara was free falling, Ichigo had closed his eyes and focused his energy as he held Yoruichi's face, causing a symphony of sizzles to rise.

_This is all my fault_, Ichigo complained.

_Focus_, came the normal Zangetsu.

_I shouldn't have just stood there_, Ichigo continued.

_Focus, King! _warned the watery Zangetsu. _Ya can't do shit unless ya keep ya mind in harmony with ya heart. _

Ichigo clenched his teeth and muttered, "Okay." He continued to focus on the colors surrounding Yoruichi's image in his mind. There were reds and purples, but the red wasn't going in a frenzy and the purple wasn't begging for attention. Sighing in frustration, Ichigo opened his eyes and noticed that the world was shaded. He looked down upon Yoruichi and noticed that his hand wasn't sizzling from contact with Yoruichi's skin anymore.

He felt a slight tingle in the palm of his hand, so he raised it and saw the palm of his hand shimmer with light crystals. He looked to Yoruichi and instinctively put his palm on her forehead. When his skin felt the Elf's cold skin, the tingling on his palm doubled. He poured his focus and power into his hand and grunted when he felt his hand become heavier. He pulled his hand away and saw a white crystal in his hand. He threw the crystal away, making it shatter in midair and sprinkle on the shaded grass.

When he looked down at Yoruichi, he saw her breathing in more air with no frost on her face. Ichigo smiled. _I did it...I did it!_ he cheered. He set the Elf down to rest on the grass.

_You have done well, Ichigo_, praised the normal Zangetsu. _She shall be at rest for a few days, but she will not have to suffer anymore. _

_But ya not done yet, King_, came the watery Zangetsu. _Ya still have t' get rid o' the other Elf. He poses a threat t' ya and ya destiny. _

Ichigo sighed, making the shaded world come down. He looked up and saw Urahara swinging a large golden staff in Lord Jaggerjack's direction. Lord Jaggerjack, on the other hand, was dodging and parrying blows from stars and moons.

_I don't get it_, thought Ichigo, _when I met Lord Jaggerjack, he wasn't like this. He was normal and saved me from a large serpent. Why is he attacking us?_

_Ichigo_, came the normal voice. _If you fight him, we should be able to make a connection with his weapon. We could see what Lord Jaggerjack is up to and possibly come up with a solution. His scythe has a voice, we can feel it. If you don't get over there, the Child of the Golden Falls will have trouble staying alive, for Light power is lethal on both our and the Elf's terms. _

_Light power?_ asked Ichigo

_Light power is really cold, King_, answered the watery Zangetsu. _Like Dark power, it can grow and become dangerous. Ya can feel it, King. The cold is gettin' worse and worse, and it's comin' from the Elf. Ya gotta stop 'im. _

Ichigo gulped and asked, _How? He saved my life. I can't take his._

_This isn't about repayment, Ichigo_, came the normal voice. _This is about you becoming a stronger warrior and saving Midelva. Lord Jaggerjack is in your way. If you must, put Lord Jaggerjack underground. _

_Attack_, whispered the watery Zangetsu.

_Attack_, whispered the normal Zangetsu.

Ichigo ground his teeth as he looked up. "I'll stop him, but I won't kill him," he declared. He put on his helmet and raised Zangetsu. Then, he ran forward for Lord Jaggerjack and Urahara. He jumped over a swinging moon crescent and ran for Lord Jaggerjack.

"Ichigo!" called Urahara in panic. His attention was diverted for a moment before looking back at his opponent. His eyes widened as he saw Lord Jaggerjack send a wave of cold magic in his direction.

_Keep your lover safe to smite our foe. Hold arms, Benihime!_ Urahara mentally chanted. He brought the weapon to his chest to block the cold, but that didn't stop the cold from encasing him in ice.

"Urahara!" yelled Ichigo as he saw the blizzard solidify. He clenched his teeth and looked back at Lord Jaggerjack, who was laughing.

"Fool!" yelled Lord Jaggerjack. "You cannot stop the justice that the Great Oracle bestows upon sinners!" He hoisted his scythe on his shoulder and looked at Ichigo. "You," he hissed with a sharp grin.

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat when he saw the white of Lord Jaggerjack's eyes and heard the two voices. His frightened expression amused the Elven Lord, who laughed and pointed at him with his scythe. "The Great Oracle requests your head," said Lord Jaggerjack. "Come and face judgement!" He darted forward for Ichigo.

With a firm grip, Ichigo swung his weapon upward, unleashing an incredible heat unto Lord Jaggerjack, who swung the scythe over the heat and swiped the attack aside, making the dark power slice down an acre of trees.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his heart beat rapidly. He brought up Zangetsu to block Lord Jaggerjack's blow, which brought him down to his knee. The cold sprinkled onto his armour and sizzled off. He heard Zangetsu whispering hundreds of words and conversing with an unheard voice. His muscles tightened and sweat formed on his skin as he struggled to keep the scythe from slicing into his chest.

With a yell, Ichigo unleashed a dark orb from his sword that exploded and created the dome he wasn't supposed to create again until a later time. The dome encased them in darkness, giving Ichigo the upper hand. He pushed Lord Jaggerjack off and kicked him away, so he could back up and regain his breath.

The orange haired warrior felt an unfamiliar tinge of pain in his mental state, so he looked up and saw Lord Jaggerjack's eyes glowing brightly. The pains of both warriors mixed, causing the dome to shatter. Lord Jaggerjack staggered to his feet and reached into the air to grab for Pantera. He laughed at Ichigo and declared his righteousness.

Ichigo fell to his knees; he felt weak and he couldn't move. _No_! he panicked as his eyes closed and his body fell unconscious. After a few seconds, his body rose, but his eyes were black with gold irises, which still couldn't be seen from behind the identity shield.

"You're still up?" growled Lord Jaggerjack.

"Well," came the watery voice. "I'm standin' aren't I?" It laughed when Lord Jaggerjack grimaced. "Can't handle the heat, Elf boy?" asked it as it twirled Zangetsu about by its bandages.

"Who are you?" asked Lord Jaggerjack.

"I should be askin' ya the same thing," came the reply. Ichigo's body lunged forward and disappeared from Lord Jaggerjack's sight. Then, it reappeared in Lord Jaggerjack's facial space. It grabbed Lord Jaggerjack by the collar and slammed him on the ground. "I know ya possessed, ya freak Elf," mocked the watery voice. "Ya still a threat to my King, so I won't go easy on ya."

Lord Jaggerjack ground his teeth and grabbed Ichigo by the throat, but the other just cackled. "Let's see how strong your so called 'King' is," choked Lord Jaggerjack's distorted voice.

This made Ichigo growl like a demonic dog. "Don't ya dare," it warned. Its eyes widened when the cold froze his skin. "Ya bastard!" it yelled. In an instant, both were encased in ice due to Lord Jaggerjack's sudden spell.

At the moment Lord Jaggerjack cast his spell, Ichigo was standing in the dark, faced with nothing. Flashes of blue slashed across his conscience and illuminated the dark, making the comfortable sight almost unbearable.

Ichigo shielded his eyes and looked away, then he took in a cold breath. He opened his eyes and saw wisps of hot air drifting from his lips. He looked down and noticed that his body was radiating small clouds of smoke, too. _Why do I feel cold?_ he thought to himself. He looked around and saw blankets of blue snow with blue crystals floating about.

_Where am I?_ he asked aloud.

_Get out o' here!_ came a familiar distorted voice. _Leave! You're not in ya own mind anymore! Come any closer... and you'll die. _It cackled and added, _Do ya wanna die so bad?_

_You're here_, hissed the normal voice. _How dare you try and come here? Imbecile!_

Ichigo spun around and looked for the source of the voices. _Zangetsu!_ he called. _Zangetsu?! _He tried to run, but he fell over. He felt weight on his feet, so he lifted himself and looked down. He gaped at the solid blocks of ice that encased his feet. _What the hell! Zangetsu!_ Ichigo called out again.

_It cannot be helped_, came Zangetsu's voice as one.

The orange haired warrior looked up, for the voice was near him. Shock overcame him as he stared at two figures that seemed to blend through the feet, like smoke passing through them and tying them together. One was white; the other was dark.

_King_, came the white form's voice.

_Ichigo_, came the dark form's voice.

_Who are you?!_ Ichigo yelled out.

The forms looked at one another. The white one smiled, while the dark one frowned. They both looked at Ichigo and said, _We are Zangetsu._

_Aren't ya happy t' see me, King?_ came the white form's voice. He stepped forward and held out a hand to Ichigo, who took it. With one step back, the form pulled Ichigo to his feet effortlessly.

The dark form kneeled and tapped the ice on Ichigo's feet; as a result, the ice melted and dribbled down Ichigo's bare feet. After standing up, the dark form lightened himself to show his true face: a pale complexion with glasses. The white form followed and revealed himself: Ichigo's exact reflection.

Ichigo looked at Zangetsu in surprise. He pointed at the white form first and asked, _Why do you look like me?_ Then, he took his hand back and asked, _How are you able to be formed?_

_A fair question, King_, came the white form's response. It put its hands in thin pockets and continued, _I look like ya 'cause I'm a part o' ya instinct. I am formed t' fit ya, so ya can pick up ya instinct more easily. We still need t' work on it, though._

The dark form came forward and added, _I am in form because I am connected to Zangetsu as you are connected to him by instinct. Does our answer satisfy you?_

Ichigo didn't reply. He just looked at the ground again. _Where are we? Why are we here?_

_Invasion_, came the white form's only reply.

_Invasion_, came the dark form's reply, too.

Ichigo frowned and looked at the two forms quizzically. _Invasion?_ he asked. _What do you mean invasion?_

The white form growled and snarled, while the dark form trembled, making the blue snow melt. The white form walked past Ichigo with the dark form right behind him. The orange haired warrior turned and witnessed the two halves of Zangetsu blend together as one to form a copy that looked like Ichigo. The warrior slowly walked to the form and looked around it; he saw blue.

The same blue that he saw as a child. _Lord Jaggerjack?_ he thought to himself with wide eyes. The Elf was laid upon the snow, sprawled and unconscious, and a large blue panther laid next to him in the same state. Next to the Elf was a white form with crystal garbs around his body. The only armour it wore was a crystal shoulder pad, and its only weapon was a Lord Jaggerjack's scythe.

"I warned ya not t'," growled Zangetsu. Then the voice altered as Zangetsu added, "Now, you shall pay the ultimate price." The form held up a slim black sword with purple, red, and black surround it.

"Justice shall come to you, demon," hissed the white form. "Submit to the power of the Light and release your damned warrior to the justice of the Great Oracle." The form released a set of white feathery wings.

"Come, then," replied Zangetsu, "we shall see who is more pure." He lunged forward for the feathery intruder and locked weapons.

Both figures clashed against each other and slashed at each other's throats. The white figure spun about, while Zangetsu unleashed waves of dark power and heat.

Ichigo ran around the fighting pair and knelt next to Lord Jaggerjack, where he cradled the other's head and touched the other's smooth, frosty skin. He didn't recall the Elf being so handsome, nor did he recall the Elf ever having braids in his hair. _He's beautiful_, he thought. He traced the marks on Elf's eyes and adored the straight nose and strong chin.

"Lord Jaggerjack," he said. He felt his hand tingle as he touched the other's cheek, but there wasn't any indication of purification, like he did for Yoruichi. "Lord Jaggerjack," he called again.

He removed the other's tiara and placed his palm on the other's forehead, but the tingling on his palm weakened. Ichigo brought his hand down by the other's cheek and noticed that the tingling grew. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. When he moved his hand by the other's jaw, his thumb accidently brushed Lord Jaggerjack's lips, causing his thumb to be encased in white crystal. He tried shaking the crystal off, but the crystal wouldn't come undone.

Thus, Ichigo bit at the crystal to remove it; as a result, the crystal melted and wisped away in a small cloud. _What?_ he thought. He touched his lips and felt the great amount of heat radiating from his own lips. He looked back down at Lord Jaggerjack and blushed, for he knew what would save Lord Jaggerjack and himself.

_Do it, King!_ came the watery Zangetsu. His voice morphed. "You know what to do, Ichigo. Purify this wretch!"

Ichigo looked back and saw Zangetsu and the feathery intruder moving at great speed and attacking each other. _Alright_, he thought. _I'll do it._

He looked back at the Elf and set Lord jaggerjack back on the snow, but he kept his hand on the Elf's cheek. He lowered his lips and set them gently on Lord Jaggerjack's frosty lips. His eyes closed as he sighed into the kiss; he felt the other's frosty lips warm up and radiate their own warmth. After a few moments, Ichigo felt Lord Jaggerjack press his lips back against him.

Thus, Ichigo opened his eyes and retreat slowly from the kiss to see Lord Jaggerjack's beautiful blues. "Lord Jaggerjack?" he asked.

"Ichigo?" came the reply.

Ichigo's heart jumped. "You remember me?" he asked.

Lord Jaggerjack smiled and replied, "I never forgot you."

Ichigo blushed and looked down.

Lord Jaggerjack slowly sat up and saw two figures fighting. Then he growled, "Haschwald... I'll be sure to inflict my wrath upon him tenfold." He looked back when he heard a feline growl. He said, "Pantera, I'm sorry I let this happen to us." He patted her head. When he looked at Ichigo, he saw the orange beauty he had imagined.

The orange haired warrior was staring at Pantera in awe, but his attention was redirected when he heard a wail of pain.

The feathery intruder had Zangetsu's sword piercing his abdomen. He cried out as Zangetsu sliced the sword upward, cutting him in half. His figure fell and melted away into wisps of cloud.

Zangetsu looked back at Ichigo and bowed as it said, "You are safe now, Ichigo...My King."

**Author's Note:**

**Sooooo... Did that come out as you all hoped? I tried to be creative with the way Ichigo saved Grimmjow. Did I succeed? **

**Do tell me your thoughts, reviewers. **


	6. Leaving Karakura

**Chapter Six: Leaving Karakura**

Ichigo was brought back from his internal world with a loud gasp from him. He sat up, clutching at his breastplate. He panted and looked around. Lord Jaggerjack was sprawled on his back near him, and Urahara was still frozen in place.

_I'm sure he'll wake up in a moment_, thought Ichigo. He looked to Urahara, who was frozen with his staff still on his chest.

He gulped and got to his feet, using Zangetsu to steady himself. Ichigo sighed and quickly ran over to Urahara, where he put his hand on the ice, making the structure melt in angry hisses. The heated water splashed over his shoes and hissed against his shin guards.

"Urahara," said Ichigo.

The smith stumbled a bit before using Benihime to steady himself. "I'm alright, Ichigo," he said waving off the concern. He looked up and took notice of Lord Jaggerjack's state. "What has happened?" he asked.

Ichigo looked at Lord Jaggerjack as he explained what happened in his mental state. He blushed when he told Urahara of the purifying kiss.

Urahara's serious expression didn't falter. "I see," he said. He straightened himself up and cracked his back, while he tossed Benihime in the air. The staff shrunk and became the wooden fan; it was caught by Urahara. He put the fan away and walked toward Lord Jaggerjack with Ichigo right by him. He knelt by the Elf and felt the forehead and checked the pulse.

"He's alive," said Urahara.

_I doubt he would be dead_, thought Ichigo. _I did save him._ He put his hands on his hips.

"Why isn't he awake?" asked Ichigo. He knelt on the other side of the Elf and touched Lord Jaggerjack's forehead. He looked at Urahara, who sighed.

_Zangetsu?_ said Ichigo.

_He's not dead, King_, came the watery voice. _He's just unconscious. Nothin' t' worry about. He'll be up and goin' in a few days or so. _

_Why?_

_Because, Ichigo, his mind has been invaded and shut down by a very powerful force_, said the normal Zangetsu. _His mental state is very tired and requires rest. He may not wake up for a few days as was mentioned. Light and Dark power, Ichigo, do not usually leave possessed minds in one piece. The mind is usually broken, but this Elf, like Yoruichi, showed great mental strength, despite being attacked. Do not worry. He shall be fine._

Ichigo smiled. _Thanks, Zangetsu._ He looked back at Lord Jaggerjack's face.

"He should be up in a few days," concluded Urahara. He had withdrawn his hands from Lord Jaggerjack's chest. "It'd be best that he and Yoruichi stay here with me until they are well, while you go on and start your journey."

"What?" Ichigo asked. "I have to leave while- wait! Yoruichi? She-"

"She meant to go with you," said Urahara. "Yoruichi wanted to make sure you made it and fulfilled your destiny. Plus, she wanted some heroic tales to tell to her kinfolk." He looked over to Yoruichi's unconscious form. "You'll have to leave tonight, Ichigo. Being here is not safe." He looked at Ichigo. "The Oracle knows you're here, so he'll keep attacking until he's got you down."

"Oracle?" asked Ichigo.

"The Oracle, Haschwald," replied Urahara. "He's not someone to mess with. I would tell you more, but the more I tell you, the longer you may stay." He got up on his feet, while he still looked down at Ichigo. "After we get the Elves inside, I'll pack up a sack for you to take." He motioned to carry Lord Jaggerjack.

"Wait," said Ichigo. When Urahara looked at him, he said, "I'll carry Lord Jaggerjack. You go get Yoruichi." Before Urahara could leave his side, he asked, "Won't you be in danger, too?"

Urahara looked over his shoulder and answered, "Haschwald knows better. The last time we met, he almost lost a leg." He turned and continued toward Yoruichi.

Ichigo nodded and looked back at the blue haired Elf. "Lord Jaggerjack," he whispered. He touched the Elf's lips and blushed at the memory of feeling them on his own. After shaking away his thoughts, Ichigo picked up Lord Jaggerjack, who was very light, and followed after Urahara, who was carrying Yoruichi with great care.

They entered the building and made their way to a back room on the first floor. The wooden door was kicked open by Urahara, who went to the first bed and set Yoruichi on it. Ichigo followed and put Lord Jaggerjack on the bed near the back wall. The beds were small but piled with soft blankets and pillows.

"You'll be safe here," said Ichigo to Lord Jaggerjack. He looked over the Elf and arranged his hands on his belly, keeping his hands on the Elf's. He could feel the warmth coming from the skin, despite the small traces of cold. He looked at the Elf's face and concentrated on the lips. He touched Lord Jaggerjack's bottom lip, wondering if he could kiss the Elf again.

_Knock it off!_ Ichigo scolded himself. He shook his head. _He's an Elf and a Lord. He wouldn't allow that, even if I saved his life._ He frowned and withdrew his caressing thumb. _I need to concentrate. Concentrate on the journey ahead. After all...I did get to see Lord Jaggerjack again, and Zangetsu told me he wasn't important... Still..._

"Ichigo," said Urahara.

Ichigo looked up. He blinked his thoughts away. "Yeah," he replied.

Urahara gestured for Ichigo to follow him.

"Won't they need medicine?" asked Ichigo. He kept his hand on Lord Jaggerjack's folded hands.

"No," answered the smith. "They need time to rest. No medicine is needed unless a fever occurs or there is an outbreak of any other sickness... What you did, Ichigo, for both Elves has already washed away most traces of the cold aura. You did most of the work already, so let their bodies handle the rest." He made his way out of the room.

The warrior looked back at the Elf and frowned. Ichigo followed after Urahara and went up the spiral stairs. As he walked, he watched Urahara walk around the smithery, gathering random things. A glass tea cup and a pot followed after him in the air. Ichigo sat at the table, wincing when Urahara brushed off the stacks of paper filled with armour and weapon plans. The tea cup and pot settled on the table; the tea cup hopped over to Ichigo and settled in front of him.

"Huh?" Ichigo said.

"You'll need that for your own aura, Ichigo," said Urahara. "You may not feel it but your aura has weakened a bit. Nothing a good ol' cup of tea can't fix."

"Hot stuff literally help out my aura?" asked Ichigo.

Urahara shook his head and replied, "Not all hot things help. Tea is the strongest consumable source of heat, but it's not powerful enough to restore your strength as a whole. No. That takes time. The body will restore the aura, but I don't want you going out with little to none."

"Little to none?!" asked Ichigo. He gripped the table, worried about his state. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I didn't feel much heat from you after you broke me out of the ice," answered Urahara. "That doesn't mean you're almost dead. You just need rest, too; rest that you do not have time for, unless you're on the road." He looked at Ichigo and added, "You haven't talked to your sword as much after the invasion in your mind, have you?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"That's also a sign that your aura is low," said Urahara. "Your sword is your best friend in battle, Ichigo. Your sword's advice rules above all, even your commander's, because your sword knows your limit. If you can't hear your weapon, you know you need to sit down for a while."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Ichigo. He beckoned to Zangetsu, who answered weakly that it needs time to recuperate. He sighed and apologized for not allowing the sword to rest. Zangetsu didn't answer.

Urahara curled his finger toward his right, beckoning over a large sheet of paper. When the paper was laid flat on the table, Urahara pinned down the corners and pointed at the far right of Midelva. The part was near a small picture of trees. There were no indication of city names.

"We're here," he said. Then, he pointed to the far North of the map. "The King is up here." His hands smoothed out on the page and quietly conjured a spell that brought images from the map to life. A wide plain was brought into view for Ichigo, who awed at the amazing magic. "Observe well, Ichigo," he said. "This is the Kings' Plains. The Quincy King doesn't own this part personally; the name came from a large battle that took place here between three kings, fighting for complete power.

"Despite the nice look, Ichigo. Trouble lurks in the spirits that still dwell there and fight each other in a never-ending battle. Be cautious." He brought up an image of a large forest.

Ichigo could hear the birds chirping and other animals growling or lurking about. He smiled at the image.

"Here," said Urahara, "is the rain forest. The smallest danger here is the poisonous bugs and reptiles, but the biggest danger is in the Saber Tooth Tribe that hunts and lives within the trees. They act in accordance with the ancient saber tooth tiger, but they applied the skills with their needs for living in the forest." He planted his palms on the table, bringing down the forest imagery. With a raise of his palms, Urahara brought up a snowy plain that led to mountains.

"This is the King's domain," said Urahara. "The only danger is the King himself." He looked up at Ichigo, who was concentrating on the image. "Don't let the snow fool you, Ichigo," he said. "That's all a part of the Quincy King's aura."

"His aura?!" Ichigo gasped. "How-what-"

"Ichigo," said Urahara. The warrior looked back at him. "You need not worry about this. If you fulfill your destiny and build up your power and strength as I and your weapon advise, then you have nothing to fear." He looked at the snowy image and brought it down with a hard slap of his palms on the table. "I have shown these images to you because you'll most likely pass through these places. They are the biggest parts of Midelva on our side of the country."

Urahara beckoned for an inkwell and quill to come to him; the objects hopped to him. He grabbed the quill and circled three places on the map.

"What are those places?" asked Ichigo. He squinted at the points.

"Listen very carefully now, Ichigo," said Urahara. He pointed to the first point, which was within the Kings' Plains. "Here, there is another child of the Golden Falls. He's a big brute on the outside, but he's not all that bad when you learn to deal with him." He smiled and continued, "You will meet with Kenpachi Zaraki, the eleventh child."

"Kenpachi Zaraki?" asked Ichigo.

"I would conjure an image," said Urahara, "but we don't have time for that... Kenpachi Zaraki was the strongest amongst us. He'll teach you to fight properly and master your technique. He's the best swordsman and archer. Be sure to mention that I sent you, otherwise he'll shoot you."

Ichigo gulped.

"Next," said Urahara, who pointed toward the forest. "You will learn courage from Byakuya Kuchiki, the sixth child."

"Why do I have to learn courage?" asked Ichigo.

Urahara frowned and answered, "Courage isn't something that you gain overnight. No one knows true courage like Kuchiki. Be aware that he is protective of his subordinates and family and is very easy to anger, so avoid ticking him off at all costs by just doing as he sees fit... By the way, mention that I sent you to any of this places. I don't need you losing an arm."

The last location was more towards the West, where the forest ended. "Here," said Urahara, "You'll learn 'will.'" He looked up and stated, "Your will to do good is great, but your will to go through with what you want is lacking. I can see it all in your face from looking at these images I conjured. The best one to test another's will is Shinji Hirako, the fifth child. He's usually easy going, but he will not tolerate anything less than your best. He will test your will and do as he sees fit."

Ichigo frowned.

"Don't lose heart, Ichigo," said Urahara. "Once you have built yourself up, the King won't stand a chance."

Ichigo looked up and asked, "Will I be going alone?"

Urahara shook his head. "As soon as the Elves awaken, I'll send Yoruichi for you. I know she'll scold me for not waiting, but your leave is important, especially with Haschwald still snooping around. I myself will take leave of the smithery and undergo business of my own. When the time comes, you'll see me right by your side."

He rose and opened a pack on top of the table. Urahara snapped his fingers and whistled a tune as different objects floated into the pack. Cheese, bread, the map from the table, a canteen, and plush toy floated into the pack.

"What do I need a plush lion for?" asked Ichigo with a disturbed face.

"In case you need a toy to cuddle with," said Urahara. When the other folded his arms, he added, "Now, now, Ichigo. Don't make such a sour face. Kon, the plush lion, is actually a hollow hull for this." He pulled out a white pearl, which he placed inside the pack. "The pearl is like a gem with a voice, but it'll give the plush a voice."

When Ichigo still looked confused, Urahara said, "He's like another map."

"He?"

"Kon is a male plush toy that can point you in the right direction. He does have a personality of his own, so be careful about where and when you activate him. Be sure it's only in your time of need, too," added Urahara. "Ready to go?"

Ichigo unfolded his arms and quickly gulped down the still hot tea. The heat slid down his throat, but it didn't burn his tongue or throat. He sighed and said, "That felt good going down." A small burst of energy flowed through him. He got up and realized Urahara was missing something. "Hey. What about a horse?" he asked.

Urahara tossed Ichigo the pack and replied, "You can get a horse on your way out of town."

"I don't have cash," Ichigo complained.

With a quick toss of a few pieces of gold, Urahara said, "Don't worry. You got enough. I do recommend that you visit Yasutora's place. He's got great horses." He winked. "Now be off, you warrior. Fly and make wise choices!"

Ichigo shook his head and said, "Alright." Before turning, Ichigo thought of the blue haired Elf. He looked at Urahara and narrowed his eyes. "Take care of Lord Jaggerjack," he said. "I know the Elves have been on the shady side of our conflict with the Quincy King, but this one...he's different. I have a good feeling about him."

Urahara nodded. "I'll be nice," he said, "maybe I'll get a tax break if I feed him, too."

Ichigo frowned, making Urahara chuckle.

"Go," said Urahara. "Be careful."

After nodding, Ichigo made his way out of the smithery, looking over his shoulder at the back room. He exited.

_I guess I should head that way_, thought Ichigo as he looked toward the West of the smithery. He pulled out the map and nodded his head, confirming his destination.

_Don't worry, King. We're here with ya_, came the watery Zangetsu's voice.

_Zangetsu!_ Ichigo mentally cried.

_Yes, Ichigo. Go on and start walking. Your journey officially begins here_, the normal voice said.

Ichigo nodded and started walking toward the West. He put away his map and cradled his helmet in his right arm. He bypassed homes, shops, and smaller smithery shops. People rarely crossed him, and when people did pass him, they would stare at his armour and gasp at the crest on his chest.

"Mr!" called a squeaky voice.

The orange haired warrior turned and smiled. He knelt as a child approached him. The child was a young boy with faded trousers and a shirt.

"Yes," said Ichigo.

The boy fumbled with his words before clearly saying, "You're the good guy, right?" When Ichigo chuckled and nodded, the boy held out a flower that he had hidden behind his back. "Take this," he said. "My momma and sister were too scared to come out and give it to you, but I was not afraid."

Ichigo took the pink blossom and said, "You and your family have my thanks."

"Momma says you're a part of the Golden Falls because of the picture on your chest. She says they're good folks," said the boy. "So that must mean you're good, too."

Ichigo smiled and replied, "I am glad your mother recognizes the crest. Know that I intend to do the best for the people here. Go to your momma now, for I must take my leave." The boy nodded and ran around a corner, where a woman and girl were peeking. Ichigo waved, making the girls blush.

_Do not be distracted by idle talk_, said Zangetsu. _Ichigo, you have a journey to continue. Idle talk can get you killed. Now go._

_Yeah. I'll remember that_, said Ichigo. He turned, still holding the flower, and walked. By the time the sun was in the middle of the sky, Ichigo was approaching the far end of the town. He was looking about for horse stables with "Yasutora" on the sign. He turned a corner and came face to face with a large man. He looked up.

"I'm sorry," came a deep voice. The tall man was dark skinned and wavy at the hair. He walked around Ichigo and continued down the street. His footsteps hardly clacked on the cobblestone, despite the heavy boots. He wore large trousers with straps that hung on his broad shoulders. He wore a cut shirt that billowed about his frame in the wind.

Ichigo noticed that the man smelled like oats and hay. He turned and was surprised to see the same man walk outside of town. He watched the man walk down a road until he reached a large building. He squinted past the orange sunlight and saw a sign that read "Yasutora."

"So... Was that Yasutora?" Ichigo asked. He made his way toward the road. The road was mostly dirt with scattered hay. The building was a large house attached to a horse stable. He walked up to the open door and walked inside. The home was actually a shop with horse supplies and riding goods.

"May I help you?" asked the deep voice. The man was standing behind a counter, cleaning the wooden top with a rag.

"Are you Yasutora?" asked Ichigo.

"Yasutora Sado," he said. "What business do you have here?"

Ichigo gulped. _Seriously. He sounds so direct and deep_, he thought.

"Are you interested in any animals, or do you need supplies?" asked Sado.

"Both," answered Ichigo. "Urahara said this was the best place for a horse." He shouldered his pack and tightened his grip on his helmet.

"Horses, huh?" asked Sado. He wiped his hands on a new rag. "Look around and tell me what you see in here."

Ichigo furrowed his brow, but he looked around anyway. He saw food and saddles that were required for riding horses. Then, he saw a huge ice box, which was probably supported via a spell, filled with shredded meat. He looked back to the hay and oats, which had pictures of different animals.

"I take it you don't carry horses," said Ichigo. He blinked in confusion.

Sado shook his head and walked from behind the counter. "That Urahara likes to call my animals 'horses.' I've told him not to, but I don't blame him. I doubt this town would approve of my farming preference." He walked toward the back door, which was behind a large shelf of grains. "Are you coming?" he asked.

Ichigo dumbly blinked and quickly made his way toward the back door, where he was brought before a sight he had never thought he would see in his life. The stable was huge, making Sado look small. The place reminded him of Urahara's, little on the outside and large on the inside. He gulped and walked on.

He saw large lizards, battle lions and tigers, which were three times the size of a normal big cat, unicorns, and giant eagles, which flew around near the dome like ceiling. Ichigo gaped. _What- How can a mortal man care for so many dangerous animals?_

_They're domestically raised, King_, suggested the watery Zangetsu. _We're not professionals on animals, but these were obviously raised for different purposes. Like those battle cats and those unicorns. _

"Oh," Ichigo whispered to himself. He walked until he met up with Sado.

"Do you like any of them?" asked Sado.

"They're beautiful," commented Ichigo as he took interest in a nearby pen. "Whoa! You have a dragon in here?"

"She's new," said Sado. He walked up to the pen and gazed upon the sleeping red dragon. Its tail was tucked between its legs as it laid on its side. "I don't usually come upon dragons in need, for dragons are rare now. Nina here was just an egg when I found her. I tried looking for her mother, but no other dragon was around for miles." He sighed. "She came out adorable."

Sado looked at Ichigo, who was awing at the dragon. "What is your main need for an animal?" he asked.

Ichigo looked back at Sado and replied, "Transportation. I have a dangerous path ahead of me, so I need a companion to handle anything fate throws our way in terms of battle."

The larger man rubbed at goatee. "I see," he said. "I would suggest one of my tigers. I have raised them sturdy and tough. Though, they have their limits on the aura enemies have against them." Sado looked toward the tigers.

"I need one that can handle heat and cold," said Ichigo.

Sado looked at him with wide eyes. "Hot and cold?" he asked. Ichigo nodded at him. He rubbed at the back of his head. "Well-"

He was cut off by a loud howl from the farther end of the stable. Sado looked back and cursed. He ran to the stable and peeked inside of a personally closed off stable section. "Sombra!" he yelled. "What's the matter, girl?!" He opened the stable door after casting a quickly chanted spell.

Ichigo watched a large black wolf with wings spring forth from the stable. The wolf was larger than the battle lions, almost as big as the giant eagles. Its wings were feathery and furry with red tips. The claws and teeth were long. Three horns were poking from the forehead, making the wolf look demonic.

"Sombra!" yelled Sado. He covered himself with his arms when Sombra breathed out a large flash of fire.

"Sado!" yelled Ichigo. He ran toward the beast but was stopped by an invisible force. He touched the force and recognized it as a shield. "Sado!" he yelled again.

Sombra stopped breathing her fire and growled. Sado was still standing, unharmed.

"Sombra!" scolded Sado. "What's the matter with you?! I've fed you and allowed you to roam the fields! Why are you so upset?" He walked closer to Sombra and touched her snout, making the wolf quiet down. "Lay down. I'll allow you to be out here if you want."

Sombra whimpered and laid on her belly.

"Good girl," praised Sado. He pat the wolf on her head and babied her with baby names and praise. He walked to Ichigo, who seemed to be in shock. "Sir?"

Ichigo shook his head and corrected, "Ichigo... How did you- what exactly- huh?"

Sado chuckled and said, "That's Sombra or Shadow. She's a feisty girl. I've managed to tame her enough to settle down and only breathe fire in anger. If I hadn't I would be reluctant to get in the same cage as her."

"She breathes fire at you on a regular basis?" asked Ichigo. He peered at the wolf. "What is she?"

"She gets angry when she's hungry or bored, then I have to make sure my shield is up or she'd burn down the stable," said Sado. "She chooses when to listen and when to disobey. As for what she is, she's a Midelvian Devil, a rare species of wolf and bird combination. I think the horns are a perk for the species."

Ichigo approached the barrier and touched the invisible wall, looking at the creature. "What are her limits?" asked Ichigo looking at Sado.

The large man folded his arms. "I don't think you'll want her. I still need a few more years to get her to calm down." When Ichigo insisted that he tell him her limits, he sighed and replied, "Heat is her main power. Cold would do little damage, depending on how strong the aura is."

"Quincy King strong," said Ichigo.

Sado's eyes widened; he gulped and narrowed his eyes. "Putting Sombra through something like that would kill her," he said. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow her to leave my care. Besides, she doesn't get along well with anyone other than me."

_A beast like this would help me for sure_, thought Ichigo.

_Ya sure, King_, came the watery voice. _This thing was built for destruction. I can see why it's rare. This big thing ain't a house dog, King._

_A Midelvian Devil, Ichigo, is something you shouldn't take, especially from the advice of a professional caretaker_, said the normal Zangetsu.

_Can't you bond with it?_ asked Ichigo.

_We are a weapon, Ichigo. Animals are out of our domain_, came the reply.

Ichigo gave himself some time to think. He knew he'd need a strong beast to carry him and fight alongside him and Zangetsu. A Midelvian Devil fit the ballot. If the weapon couldn't bond with the animal, then the human would have to do the bonding. "I can't go on without a companion that will help me," said Ichigo. He turned to Sado and added, "If I can prove worthy of her strength, will you let me take her? You said she won't get along with anyone other than you. Let me prove that wrong."

Sado stiffened. "Do you know what you're asking?" he asked.

"I do," said Ichigo firmly. "Open the shield for me." Sado hesitated by nodded with a frown.

_Ichigo-King!_ molded the sword's voices.

Ichigo ignored the cries and went inside the portal after Sado opened it. He looked upon the wolf's rested face and watched the large red eyes roll to him. The wolf got up and stared at him before howling a deafening roar. The wolf licked its chops and stalked forward.

_Sombra_, Ichigo said. The wolf didn't stop. _Sombra_, he tried again. The wolf just shook its mane before coming within a few inches of Ichigo. Ichigo's heart beat wildly. He hoped that the wolf wouldn't breath fire on him.

Sado watched Ichigo face off with the wolf. He saw Sombra rear up, so he panicked and went for the shield. He stopped as Sombra breathed out fire onto Ichigo. "Sombra!" he yelled. When the fire died down, Ichigo was still standing with a hand out, stopping the fire. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo brought his hand down and cracked his neck. He took in a deep breath; he felt so alive. The fire had turned into a consumable energy upon touching his skin and armour. He felt the energy seep inside his body and fuel, what he knew he felt, his aura. His skin heated, and his concentration sharpened.

Sombra growled. Her fur was raised and her teeth were showing from behind pink gums and lips.

The warrior brought up his hand and touched Sombra's snout, trying to connect to her mind. Ichigo saw Sombra's eyes fall shut and her mouth close. Sugary cinnamon wafted up his nostrils, and a harmonious melody filled his ears. His mind was lulled with both senses. He closed his eyes, wondering if Sombra was releasing her true voice and smell.

_Ichigo Kurosaki_, spoke the melodic voice.

_Sombra?_ said Ichigo.

_You are him. The one child that I have heard in Elven songs... Ichigo_, said Sombra.

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Sombra looking at him with purple eyes. "Your eye color," he started. He looked at Sado, who looked surprised, then back at Sombra. He smiled and asked, "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me on my perilous journey?"

The wolf bowed its head.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, Ichigo's kind o' cool, huh?**

**What do you think? Let me know, reviewers. :)**


	7. The Eleventh Child

**Chapter Seven: The Eleventh Child**

_I will accompany you, Great Ichigo_, said the wolf as her head was still bowed. _To serve under you is a great honor._ She lifted her head and amorously nudged Ichigo with her nose. Her purple eyes bore into Ichigo's.

The warrior pet Sombra's snout and hugged her at her mane. He inhaled her sweet scent and mentally sighed when he heard Sombra hum. He looked up at her and gazed in to the purple orb that reflected his face. _Your eyes were red a moment ago_, said Ichigo. _What happened?_

_My eyes?_ asked Sombra. _What do you mean?_ She blinked and looked back down at Ichigo. Her lips stretched when Ichigo just scratched a patch of fur behind her ear. Her leg twitched.

_You don't know that your eyes change color?_ asked Ichigo. When the wolf huffed and shook her mane, Ichigo heard her mental response of no.

Ichigo frowned. He looked to Sado and asked, "Why does her eye color change? Why isn't she aware of it?"

Sado rubbed at the back of his head and answered, "You noticed that, huh? Well, her eyes change to match her mood... When she was angry, her eyes were red. As for her awareness, well, Midelvian Devils don't look in the mirror very often, Ichigo. I doubt I would know that I had a facial feature without having a mirror or someone else to tell me."

"Oh," Ichigo replied. He rubbed at his head, feeling a little dumb. The warrior looked back at Sombra and said, "Her eyes are purple." He smiled when Sombra's mind cuddled around his own. His brainwaves felt the other's conscious intertwining with his own and howling a melody.

"She feel amorous," Sado suggested. He entered the barrier and said, "Sombra." The wolf looked to her caretaker and nudged him affectionately, too. He looked to Ichigo and asked, "Did you know that Midelvian Devils, like dragons and other specially raised creatures, only form one mental bond in their whole lives?" He ran a hand over Sombra's snout and added, "I've been trying to form that kind of bond, but I failed every time."

He smiled and said, "I envy you, Ichigo. I feel the bond between you two; it's strong. What ever you do think, she will know. What ever she thinks, you will know." He turned fully. "I've noticed the sword you carry when I saw you. Keep in mind that your bond with your sword is not the same as your bond with Sombra."

"Not the same?" asked Ichigo.

Sado nodded. "I'm impressed with you, too. You've proved me wrong," he said. He looked toward the screened windows of the dome ceiling.

Ichigo looked, too, and noticed the sun had set farther in the sky. "We must go," he said.

"Go?" asked Sado. "Night is coming. You will not be able to travel in the dark."

The warrior cocked his head and replied, "With Sombra, I could make it to my destination before night comes down. Heh. If dark holds danger, then I'll see it."

"What do you mean?" asked Sado. "No traveler, even with an animal, can travel well in the dark."

As Ichigo pet Sombra's snout, he explained his abilities, making Sado blink in surprise.

"The songs..." he trailed off. "I figured Urahara wouldn't just send anyone to my stables." He smiled. "I know well of your destiny, Ichigo." He swiped his hands over his hair and ears, revealing pointed ears and long, curly hair that were covered by magic. The hair fell over his back and parted enough to show his green eyes.

The Elf's beauty came forth. His hair shined, and his cheekbones sharpened. Sado sighed out in relief. "You're not very good at sensing magic, are you, Ichigo?" asked Sado.

_O' course not!_ agreed the watery Zangetsu. _Not that he needs t' anyway. He ain't gonna fight magic. _

The warrior ignored his sword and awed at the Elf, who was the tallest being he had ever seen. "You're...an Elf," Ichigo pointed out in surprise.

_Not just any Elf, Ichigo_, Zangetsu said. _This is another earth based Elf, like Yoruichi. We can sense it._

"Then, you have a bond with the earth," Ichigo stated. "Like Yoruichi..." He brought his hands from Sombra's snout.

Sado nodded. "Yes," he answered, "but I connect more with the wild creatures that the earth houses." He chuckled when Ichigo titled his head. "I respect mother nature, but she has enough caretakers. These creatures do not have that same love; thus, I house them here and raise them to be strong... When the time comes for them to leave my hands, they'll be ready to survive or serve their master well."

The warrior nodded in understanding. He put his hand on Sombra's snout; the wolf nudged his hand with her wet nose and huffed.

"Why haven't you revealed yourself in the first place?" asked Ichigo.

Sado frowned. "I don't reveal my form to humans so easily," he replied. "I don't want to endure the consequences of the Elves' new reputation. I, like Yoruichi, prefer to defend the people, but facing the people can result in violence." He folded his arms. "Did you really think a regular human could cast spells so quickly?" He gave an amused smile.

"I guess I should've suspected that," said the warrior as he leaned on his right leg.

"Don't feel bad," said Sado. "I don't usually have human customers, but I still hide for the sake of the animals' well-being."

_We still need to go_, Ichigo thought.

_I shall light our way with my flames_, Sombra said in her song-like voice. She received another scratch behind her ear.

"Will you allow me to leave tonight?" asked Ichigo. "I don't want to stay in one place for too long. Urahara had me move on due to Haschwald's presence; the Oracle is trying to kill me." He felt Sombra's embrace on his mind tighten.

Sombra growled aloud. _He shall not dare lay a hand on you! I won't allow it!_ she growled.

The Elf's eyes widened. "That bottom-feeder," he growled with narrowed eyes. "If Haschwald is around, Urahara is right to send you on your way. I shall do the same." Sado walked away toward the shop. "I shall bring you a saddle," he said aloud as he disappeared behind the door.

Ichigo remained within the barrier with Sombra. He pet her more, trying to soothe her from her flaring anger. The wolf's aura scared the other animals, making them howl out their fear. _Shhhh... We'll be fine. I doubt the Oracle will find us_, he said.

"Ichigo," came Sado's voice.

The warrior flinched. He looked to the Elf and noticed that he was carrying a really large saddle with bags, not wavering at the weight. "That was fast," he said lowly.

"Indeed," agreed Sado. He approached Sombra and showed her the saddle. "Will you be okay with wearing this on your back, Sombra? Ichigo will not be able to hold on to you and carry his supplies without it."

Sombra's sudden displeasure was evident from her low growling. She bared her teeth at the saddle. _I really need it_, said Ichigo. He put a hand on her mane. _I can't cling to you like a newborn babe. _

Sombra sighed and lowered her head. Her ears were back. _That thing is going to itch like crazy during flight_, she complained while she stared at Ichigo. Her eyes softened to a light blue.

With a chuckle, Ichigo said, "You'll be fine. I'll try not to squirm around too much." He pet her head as he watched Sado waved his arms and sang a song in the Elvish language, making the saddle float on Sombra's back. The straps wrapped themselves snuggly around Sombra's chest and snapped their locks. The bags, including Ichigo's pack, fastened themselves to the buckles along the saddle.

Sado approached the wolf and tugged lightly at the straps. He pulled a rag from his back pocket and wiped down the saddle. Afterwards, Sado patted Sombra's head and praised her for being still. He pulled out another rag, which was soaked with blood, and opened it to reveal a slab of freshly cut meat.

The wolf got to her feet and stared at the treat. She didn't have to wait long, for Sado tossed it to her. She snatched the meat from midair and swallowed it whole, licking her chops of the tasty flavor.

Ichigo was in awe at the wolf's quick reflexes.

"Deer meat," said Sado.

"Huh?" asked the warrior looking at him.

The Elf chuckled and answered, "Deer meat is a treat for her, so if you find one, you may not be able to eat much of it." He walked to Ichigo and shook his hand. "I have supplied information on Sombra's care in the back bag. Read it as soon as possible because taking care of her isn't as easy as caring for a human baby. I trust you with her." He backed away and motioned for Ichigo to mount the saddle.

Ichigo mounted the saddle. The giant wolf shook its mane and huffed out a puff of smoke. He patted her mane, the hairs slipping through his fingers in endless, silky strands. His legs were tied down with firm tugs from Sado's hands. Zangetsu was sheathed and tied down on the saddle in front of Ichigo.

"There are no reigns, Ichigo," said Sado. He pet Sombra's mane as he spoke and looked at the wolf's face. "You'll have to hold onto her mane. Be gentle. She's not a regular horse." He looked back at Ichigo, then he waved a hand whilst muttering a spell, bringing down the barrier and opening the screen window near the dome. "Sombra knows her way in and out," he said as he looked up toward the dome.

"Wait," said Ichigo. "How much is Sombra and these supplies?" He put his hand on his pack.

"No charge," came the reply, making Ichigo retreat. "You are saving me along with the others. I am grateful to aid the fated savior on his journey." Sado looked at Ichigo and said, "Take care of Sombra and train well."

Ichigo nodded. "Thank you. You have my word... I shall take good care of her," he said. He pet the soft hair once more before checking that his helmet was secured in its own bag and that his personal supplies were also intact.

_Let's go_, Ichigo said to Sombra. He received a nod.

"Farewell," said Ichigo as he waved to Sado. "Good health to you and your farm." With those words, he was pulled into the air. He clawed at the tufts of hair he held and leaned in to Sombra's body. He buried his face in her mane, trying to will away the flips of his stomach. His face grew warm from the wolf's body heat, and he was breathing in the scent of trees and dirt. He heard the wind whistling past his ears, and he felt his hair flapping about.

Sombra howled as she flapped her wings, beating the air with strong whips of her wings. The wolf spiraled through the window and opened her wings in the free air. She leveled her body and glided through the air. Her legs were tucked in to her body, allowing her to glide faster.

Ichigo released the hair he had gripped during take off and raised his head. He looked around and gaped at the puffs of white cloud wisping by and being cut in half by long wings. He reached out and felt nothing as he touch the clouds. Then, he looked down and saw the land stretched out for miles. The houses were small, and the fields were square plots.

_This-this is amazing!_ Ichigo thought aloud. He threw his hands in the air and howled out in excitement. _Zangetsu! Can you see this?!_ The sword gave its agreeing answer.

_Ichigo, I congratulate you on your gain. Sombra truly is a wonder_, commented the normal Zangetsu.

_He's right, King. This girl is gonna take us far an' fast. Ya got it made now, King... At least in terms o' travel. Before ya start practicing swordplay with some other guy, we gotta talk_, spoke the watery Zangetsu.

_There is no other greater way of training than gaining experience, Ichigo_, said the normal Zangetsu. _There is no doubt from us that the next swordsman can teach you well, but you must keep in mind that there will be more than one instructor by your side. This teacher, Kenpachi Zaraki, will serve well with experience, but any advice on magic or power should not be completely accepted without our agreement. Remember that you are not a magician and an ordinary warrior. _

_In other words, King, jus' fight and let us help ya think_, added the watery half. It chuckled.

Ichigo sighed and replied, _Alright. After all, you are my best friend in battle. Your word rules above all, even my commander._

Zangetsu praised Ichigo for his memory.

As they soared through the air, Ichigo turned and pulled his map from within one of the bags. He opened it and did his best to keep it from flying away. He looked about himself and estimated that they were heading North toward the Kings' Plains. He nodded his approval. He put away the map and mentally praised Sombra for remembering their first destination.

_Thank you, Young Warrior, Ichigo_, said Sombra.

_You can just call me "Ichigo"_, he replied. _I don't like honor names. _

_Ichigo_, Sombra tested on her tongue. _Very well. _

The fiery haired warrior smiled. He tilted his head back and held out his arms, inhaling the fresh air. He sighed and brought his arms in; the ride was peaceful and quiet. He glimpsed the setting sun kissing the far away trees and thought the sight to be beautiful. _I wish Lord Jaggrjack could see this. I bet he would love it_, he thought. He looked higher and awed at the blanket of stars being pulled overhead.

_Lord Jaggrjack? _asked Sombra. _Who is this Lord you speak of? _

Ichigo looked down at the back of Sombra's head and felt his heart flutter a bit. He pet her mane as he answered, _Lord Jaggrjack is the Elf who rules over Karakura Province. _He flinched when Sombra growled.

_He must not be good_, growled Sombra. _The Elves have lost their place in my heart. Their betrayal to the land is unforgivable!_

_Betrayal to the land? _asked Ichigo. _I know what the Elves have done, but-_

_No_, Sombra whined. _When the Elves chose their side of this conflict, they turned their backs to everyone, including the animals and forest. You may think this is just a fight amongst beings, but there is more. I feel betrayal, the trees below feel betrayal... How I know is from the trees' songs and bitter talk from creatures underground. _

_Elves like my caretaker are few in number and too weak to take on the fight themselves. I don't trust them as I do my caretaker. Do you understand, Ichigo? _

Ichigo frowned. He shook his head and laid his hand on her fur. _I understand you, Sombra, _he said, _but I feel that Lord Jaggerjack is different. He saved me when I was just a child, and he held me on his shoulders when he brought me to my father. His voice..._ He blushed, then gulped and continued, _His voice is not hostile and tyrannical like I've heard of other Elven lords. _

_His eyes are soft and understanding, despite their diamond hard gleam. He-he told me that he never forgot me when we were trapped within my mind. When I purified him...he didn't pull away... _Ichigo blushed hotly again. The image of the kiss flashed before his eyes, and the cold sensation on his lips returned.

_I see_, came Sombra's response.

Ichigo blinked and held onto his head. His heart thundered, and his skin heated.

_Your power is flaring, so I assume it's true_, Sombra said.

_Huh?_

_You love him_, Sombra said softly.

"What?" Ichigo gasped aloud. "I-" His heart jumped, making him clutch at his breastplate.

Sombra's voice chuckled. She flapped her wings and said, _We are bonded, Ichigo. You don't have to hide your feelings. I will take your secrets, even the darkest, to my grave. _

The warrior sighed. _Zangetsu... do you think that my admiration for Lord Jaggerjack is...love?_ he asked.

_We are a part of you, Ichigo_, said the normal Zangetsu. _We can't be sure when you're not sure. We feel the doubt in your mind and the flare in your heart. Sombra is the best interpreter of your emotions, Ichigo. _

_Yeah, King. We were made t' match ya, so predictin' ya when we're a part o' ya is impossible. Ya can say we don't know_, answered the watery Zangetsu.

_Oh_, replied Ichigo. He looked about and saw that the stars have taken over the sky. He looked about and saw clear details of the land and homes. He quietly yawned.

_Are you tired, Ichigo?_ asked Sombra. She looked back. _I will gladly land for you to rest properly. _

Ichigo thought about the options. _I doubt we can fly through the night fully awake_, he said.

_Ya need rest, King_, said the watery Zangetsu. _Ya may deny it, but you're tired. Ask Sombra t' land._

The warrior nodded and asked Sombra without hesitation. The wolf nodded and tilted forward. Ichigo held on and shut his eyes as Sombra descended and landed on the ground. He undid the straps on his legs and slid off of the saddle. He rubbed at his numb bottom and shook the sleep from his legs.

Ichigo jumped when he heard a crash. He looked back and saw Sombra pushing a felled tree toward him.

_I dare not bite into this_, said Sombra. _But I wish to create a fire for you. _She pawed at the tree and sat on her bottom.

The warrior smiled at the opportunity and ran over to Sombra. He pulled Zangetsu from its sheath and jumped into the air. He eyed the trunk and slashed at the appearing colors in the dark. When he finished, he landed and put Zangetsu away in its respectful place.

The tree was severed from its branches and sliced in to coins. Ichigo folded his arms and smiled at his clean cuts.

_Most impressive, Ichigo_, praised Zangetsu. _You have managed to make those slashes without closing your eyes. _

Ichigo thanked Zangetsu. "Now we need a hole," he said. Before he could kneel, Sombra hopped to her feet and scratched a patch of dirt away, creating a hole big enough for half of the coins. "Good job, Sombra," he praised. He walked toward the coins and lifted a few in his arms. He dropped the coins in the hole.

Sombra lowered her head to the coins and puffed out a small jet of fire. After a few moments, the wood caught fire and radiated heat. She laid next to the fire, tucking her wings in to her body.

The fiery haired warrior walked to her and pet around her horns, making her foot twitch. Ichigo smiled and thanked her for coming with him on his journey. The wolf's voice sang in his mind. With her melody clouding him in comfort, Ichigo used the step on the saddle to support him as he rifled through his pack for the bread and the back bag for the care instructions.

After finding both, Ichigo sat down and leaned against Sombra's belly. Her fur tickled the skin on his neck, and her body released soothing heat, massaging his back muscles. He sighed and unrolled the instruction scroll. When the scroll had no words, he frowned. Ichigo nibbled at his bread and touched the page, seeing words flare out in green.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, which widened after a realization. He set the scroll down and ran his finger along the page, as if he were reading the paper with his finger. As his finger continued, he read the glowing green words, taking in as much of the information as possible. When he finished reading the page, he rolled the scroll back up and put it away, keeping the bread in one hand.

_Sombra eats every other day_, he thought. _She can't eat berries of any kind, and she can only eat raw meat. _The rest of the information ran through his head. Sombra couldn't eat bear, lion, or goat meat; her stomach only tolerates all others. Deer meat is only a treat, so he has to avoid feeding that to her too much. Grains are okay. She can't drink more than a gallon of water in a day. She has to be bathed every month, and she can't be in the water for more than ten minutes. Her wounds heal instantly, but she will need mint leaves to aid in the healing process.

The warrior shook his head and sat down, biting at his bread. His head rested against Sombra's belly. He didn't hear Sombra's song anymore, so he looked to her and smiled at her sleeping soundly. After putting the rest of his bread away, he followed Sombra's example and curled against her fur.

The next morning, Ichigo had to chase Sombra down because she had found a deer nearby. When he did catch up, he had to pull the carcass away and scold her for running off. He had to also strip the meat and properly store it, keeping a few pounds out for Sombra, who whined for "just a tiny piece." After giving Sombra her treat, Ichigo walked back to their fire and poured dirt over the pile. Then, he mounted the wolf's saddle and strapped himself in.

During their ride in the air, Ichigo looked over the map and surroundings. He estimated that they were able to make it past the border of the Kings' Plains that morning. After he put the map away, Ichigo leaned forward and laid his head on Sombra's back. He heard the thundering heart beating like a loud drum against his face. He placed his hand on Zangetsu and felt the sword pulse with his power. Together, they comforted him in to a daze.

_King!_

_Ichigo!_

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by Sombra's sudden swerve and outcry of anger. He took hold of her hair in panic and cried out, _Sombra, what's wrong?!_

Sombra roared and reared back, allowing Ichigo to see a beam of golden lightning pass upward in a giant beam. The power radiated thick heat, tickling Ichigo's skin with stinging prickles.

The warrior wiped at the prickles with the back of his hand and hissed in slight pain. He looked over the edge of Sombra to see what was sending strong beams.

_Ichigo!_ called the normal Zangetsu. _Those aren't just beams of power; they're lightning charged arrows. _The sword didn't finish, for Sombra reared up and howled out a flare of flames.

_Lightning?!_ the warrior exclaimed.

_King, lightnin' is an element that can produce its own heat, but lightnin' doesn't help us!_ the distorted Zangetsu yelled. _It's not a true source o' heat like the sun! _

Ichigo clawed at Sombra's hair. _Sombra! Give me enough time to get my helmet on!_ He didn't wait for a response. He pulled his helmet whilst holding on to Sombra's rearing form. When his helmet was on, Ichigo gripped Zangetsu's hilt.

_Ichigo, I shall protect you!_ yelled Sombra. She spewed fired about her form, covering them from the attacker's sight. _I shall take you away!_

"No!" Ichigo cried out. "I won't allow it! Let's get down there and show this ruffian that we're not some plaything!" He took hold of Sombra's fur. "If I am what fate has decided, then let me be the warrior I am destined to be."

_Ichigo_, said the normal Zangetsu. _Your decision is respected, but remember that if this fight is too much, we'll demand you flee..._

"Very well," the warrior answered aloud. Anger bubbled within him. The attacker was shooting his or her arrows randomly, nearly skinning Sombra's hide. "Let's go!" he bellowed.

With a wild howl, Sombra brought her wings in and spiraled to the ground. Ichigo clutched at the fur and buried his face in her mane. His stomach was on the move, and he didn't want to get dizzy. He put his hand on Zangetsu again when he felt Sombra leveling herself. When he heard Sombra howl, he brought himself to sit up.

He saw a figure with a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows on his back. A sword rested on his hip, and a black cloak covered him, shielding his face with the attached scarf.

Ichigo growled.

Sombra enflamed the ground beneath her, targeting the cloaked figure. The grass caught fire and burned bright. When she passed over him, the figure somersaulted away and shot another arrow, skinning Sombra's back. She howled out in pain.

The warrior looked back and saw the red flesh. His heart jumped and fear plagued his mind, but anger overtook his heart. He put his hand on Sombra's fur, near the wound, and poured his power into healing her. The expanding orb in his vision grew, and the flesh came together like knitted yarn, growing a short patch of fur.

The wolf sighed. Her mind was still upset; Ichigo knew that much. He ustrapped his legs and took hold of Zagetsu again. When Sombra circled around, avoiding another arrow, Ichigo jumped off with Zangetsu in hand.

His chest was filled with rage, and his vision became red. Ichigo avoided an arrow attack and burst forward. He ran, dodging shots. When he got close enough, the cloaked figure flashed away and shot another arrow at him, a shot that wasn't avoidable. Ichigo brought Zangetsu up and pulled at his power. A wall of dark power came up, sheltering Ichigo from the shot.

The archer's hands were a blur as he brought arrows from his quiver and shot them from his bow. The string of the bow made a twang sound that blended from being pulled so quickly.

The warrior kept his sword on defence, flinching with his weapon as each arrow struck him. When he moved his sword to allow him to go into offense, three arrows hit his armour, making him stumble. He fell back, barely bringing his sword up in time to block another volley of shots. The burn of anger in his chest flared more. Ichigo saw a jet of flame come from above him. _Sombra_, he said.

_He will pay for skinning me!_ Sombra howled. She breathed out more fire, preventing the archer from shooting another arrow.

When the archer flashed out of the way, Ichigo got to his feet, jumped forward, and slashed. He felt his blade touch the other, so when he landed, he looked down. The archer's jagged sword lay at rest on the grass. He brought up his sword to block another shot he felt coming from his left. As he blocked, Zangetsu advised him.

_What is the most important sense an archer has, Ichigo? _asked the normal voice.

Ichigo cringed as two arrows were shot at his shielding sword. _I don't know!_ he mentally burst.

_Sight, King...Sight!_ answered the distorted voice.

With that answer, Ichigo thrust his sword into the ground after the beam faded. He poured his anger into his power to fuel his dark world. He blinked. The plains were dark, and the cloaked figure was confused.

"You hurt my friend," Ichigo said aloud, hoping to scare the figure. His idea backfired. The archer shot at him with proficient aim. Ichigo was wide eyed. His lip twitched as anger refueled him tenfold. He felt his mind getting clouded and dull. The tune started up in his mind again.

_Ichigo?_ said Sombra. _What's going on?_ She was looking around in confusion, too.

_Don't worry_, said Ichigo in a distorted voice. _'Cause this piggy's gonna die..._ He cackled aloud. His mind was cloud with a few dozen ways to end the archer's life.

_King-Ichigo!_ cried Zangetsu.

The warrior avoided another shot and rushed forward without his sword. He flashed from side to side, confusing the archer's hearing. He flashed far, making his steps random. When Ichigo got close to the figure, he grabbed the archer by the neck and slammed him down on the ground. He sat on the archer's chest and ripped away the scarf. The man had small eyes and a scar running down the right side of his face. His mouth was curved in a smile.

"Now ya gonna pay," cackled the distorted voice. Ichigo brought a fist down unto the archer's face, but the archer moved.

"Not payin' a cent," retorted the archer, squirming about to get the upperhand.

_Ichigo! I command that you come back and pick us up. You're endangering yourself with the overuse of dark power and anger!_ yelled the normal Zangetsu.

Ichigo paid no mind. He just smiled under his identity shield and brought down multiple punches. He only managed to punch the archer in the face a few times.

Sombra howled, _Ichigo!_

Ichigo stopped his attacks. He looked back and smiled. "What's th' matta, pup? Ya scared?" his voice asked.

_King! The power is all over ya mind. Balance yourself, damn it!_ yelled the distorted Zangetsu. _Anger ain't the way t' fight! _

Together, the sword and Sombra yelled, _Snap out of it!_

Ichigo was flipped onto his back, making his angered trance snap and making him gasp. The warning voices of his sword and companion echoed in his mind. He blinked as he swallowed the heat of his own power. He looked up and saw the archer pointing an arrow at him. The archer was sweating, but he was still smiling.

"What's your name, kid?" asked the archer.

The warrior put his hand on his breastplate, making the crest glow. His mind was zoning out from consciousness and pulsing with the remnants of anger and power. He vaguely remembered what Urahara said about introductions. "My name...is... Ichigo Kurosaki, and... I have been sent by-by Urahara... to find the eleventh child... of the Golden Falls," he gasped. His eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

**Methinks Ichigo has anger issues at the wrong time. Late sorry for any mistakes. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated earlier. I didn't have internet connection, so I couldn't do much. I guess another apology story is in order for this. Who likes robots?**

**Besides that, what do you think, reviewers?**


	8. Kenpachi's Philosophy

**Early Author's Note: The series of one shots I am writing (in addition to "Dangerous Circus Love" and "Rough") will be called the **_**Extreme Seme Files**_**. :) Rules and stuff on my bio. **

**Chapter Eight: Kenpachi's Philosophy**

Haschwald watched a flame flicker in the middle of his palm, and he threw the flame at a nearby barn. He watched from afar as the flames ate at the barn and burned a bright white. Screams from people and whines from animals filled the smokeless air.

_He escaped me_, he thought. With maddened yell, Haschwald let his frosty aura bite at the greenery around him. _How could this have happened?! I can see all, predict all, and defeat all! No one has ever escaped me...only that one magician who excelled in his art. Does he...live here?_ The Oracle gritted his teeth as he turned and decided to go about the path in the dark forest.

As he walked, Haschwald chanted, making a mirror of frosty ice appear between two trees. He stopped and looked at the mirror. Its icy fingers vined around the tree trunks, withering away the trees' lives. _Such weak trees. They can't even bear to support my mirror._ He put a finger on the mirror.

"Heavenly angels, show me what I seek through this, your pure mirror of truth," he chanted. He brought his hand down and waited. When no image appeared, whispers from the mirror clouded his mind, telling him he can't find the strongest magician in all of Midelva. Haschwald growled. "Then show me where that damned Elf is!" demanded he aloud.

An image of Lord Jaggerjack bled on to the mirror's surface. He could only see the Elf's face.

"He sleeps," grumbled Haschwald. "I should've known better than to thrust a deranged soul into battle for me..." He looked toward the top of the trees. "My, my, Urahara...are you so scared of me that you must erect a wall between us..." The Oracle felt the pulsing magic around him, keeping his eyes limited. He knew that Urahara had cast a spell that would confuse him and mislead his own magic.

_I can't even feel the slightest pinch of your aura_, he thought.

He looked down at the mirror and commanded, "Show me my master's greatest enemy."

As the Oracle sought Ichigo, the young warrior was resting in a bundle of blankets by a roaring fire.

_King!_ echoed the watery Zangetsu.

_Wake up, Ichigo_, soothed the normal Zangetsu.

_Get up..._ came Sombra's voice.

_If ya don't wake up, King...I'll have t' take over_, warned the watery Zangetsu.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. He felt his head, which pulsed with angry beats. He clenched his teeth when he felt his lungs burn and his ribs thud. He coughed. _Zan...Zangetsu? Sombra?_ he called out.

_Ichigo_, said Sombra.

The warrior turned his head and saw the wolf was tied down to the ground. Her nose was muzzled, and her wings were wrapped in rope. She whined and set her head on the ground. _Sombra! What happened to you?!_ Ichigo exclaimed. He tried to sit up, but his ribs pounded against him.

_We were taken_, whined Sombra. _The archer fiend tied me down. I am ashamed to call myself your companion. I should have allowed my ear to tear to save you. _She whined more and fumbled with her paws.

_Ichigo!_ came Zangetsu's scolding voice. _You have made the grave mistake of allowing the dark power to overcome you! If you had listened to us, we would have noticed the aura earlier! Not only that, you would have avoided injury and restraint! _

_Now that you know your folly, we expect that you will listen from now on... We've felt that the archer has a familiar aura. We actually wondered if Urahara was around, but we know he isn't. Understand that we believe that the aura is that of a child of the Golden Falls. We cannot keep doing all the sensing for you, Ichigo! Like you feel your power, touch the air with your mind. _

_What do you mean?_ asked Ichigo. He clenched his teeth as he forced himself to sit up and look around. He tried to move his legs, but they were tied down and restricted by, what Ichigo guessed, a spell. _How can I touch air?_

_King...ya gotta keep the balance between ya heart an' mind. Ya can't do anythin' if ya don't. Right now, ya heart is weak and ya mind is fuzzy. The only reason ya up right now is 'cause we're feedin' ya converted energy from the dark power_, pitched in the watery Zangetsu. _Even though ya can't do anythin' besides sit, ya can still do small stuff like aura sensin'. It's no different from lookin' out for danger. Balance, King, and you'll get the result ya want. You're the master o' ya body._

Ichigo gulped and replied, _Okay. I'll do it._ He shut his eyes and gripped the writhing power around him and opened his chest to the power. After he felt the familiar melody and flow of power throughout his body, Ichigo felt the presence of hundreds of beings and one powerful aura. He inhaled the smell of sweat, salty meat, and blood. He heard the bounding footsteps coming toward him and felt the ground thundering under his fingertips. His tongue traced his lips.

_He's coming back_, thought Ichigo.

_That fiend! I shall have my vengeance! _Sombra growled.

The warrior opened his eyes and looked toward the West of himself. _Zangetsu, he feels strong... The archer's aura is like a writhing snake that shocks anything and everything... Is that how Urahara's aura feels?_

_Urahara_, said Zangetsu, _feels nothing like this. Think of a blind spider, Ichigo, and that is Urahara's aura._

Ichigo didn't respond. He kept his eyes on the West and saw a figure approaching. The fire didn't hinder his enhanced sensing ability. The figure was running with something riding on his shoulder and another under his arm. "What the hell is that?" he asked aloud. He didn't have to wait long to see what was coming with the archer, for the archer stopped abruptly before him.

"So you're awake," grumbled the archer. The cloak was concealing his face.

"So this is the little kid you told me about, Kenny?" asked the figure on the archer's shoulder. "He looks more like an adult." The little figure crossed its arms with a huff.

"Kenny?" came Ichigo's response.

"Hey!" growled the archer. "Ya can't call me that. She's the only one who can get away with it." With that, the archer walked to the fire and dropped a dead hog on the ground. Then, the little figure jumped from the archer's shoulder and removed her head scarf.

"I'm Yachiru!" glowed the young one. "I heard all about you, Ichi. Kenny said you were loads of fun until you passed out." She ran to Ichigo and jumped on his lap, making the warrior grunt and groan in pain. "Why're you lookin' for Kenny, anyway?" she asked as she stared into Ichigo's eyes. Her pink hair and big eyes glittered in the fire.

"Kenny is the Eleventh Child, right?" asked Ichigo.

"Ya can't call me 'Kenny'!" bellowed the archer from the fire. He was gutting the hog; he pointed his butcher knife at Ichigo and added, "_You_ can call me Kenpachi, runt." He stabbed his knife into the hog's head and got to his feet. "Yachiru's got a point, though? Why'd Urahara send ya t' find me? If that weirdo sent ya t' get some of my aura, then he's got somethin' comin for him, my arrow up his ass."

Ichigo raised a brow. "Some of your aura?... No, he didn't send me for that purpose," replied Ichigo. He sighed and continued, "I was sent to train under you. Urahara told me you were the best warrior amongst the Children, so he said you would be the best person to ask for help."

Kenpachi snickered and burst out laughing. He uncovered his face and took in a deep breath to calm himself down. After he was more calm, Kenpachi said, "Of course ya need help, Ichigo. You were fun t' fight, but you can't fight for your life." He knelt back down and went back to gutting the hog.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I've trained before, so what's so bad about my fighting?"

The archer looked over at Ichigo and answered, "Kid, ya got guts comin' after me and fightin' me with your tacky attacks and defence. Who trained ya?"

"My dad," Ichigo gritted out. "Isshin Kurosaki, a Child of the Golden Falls."

Kenpachi frowned. "Isshin is a pretty damn good spearman, but his swordsmanship never reached its height. I know 'cause I trained him myself," said Kenpachi. He ripped out the entrails of the hog and added, "Isshin only knows the basics of handlin' a sword; ask him anything else and he won't have an answer...Though, if ya ask him about handlin' a spear, he'll pour his heart on a plate explainin' all the possibilities."

After yanking free the heart of the hog, Kenpachi looked at Ichigo and asked, "What's your purpose in training under me? Nowadays, swordsmen are trainin' t' fight for stupid shit like civil wars."

Ichigo answered, "I want t' defeat the Quincy King and free Midelva from his terror."

The archer's frown deepened. "The Quincy King, huh? Ya sure ya want t' go that far?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded. "I'm sure of it. I want to fulfill my destiny and become the warrior fate has demanded I be," he answered.

"Heh," chuckled Kenpachi. "Fate... All humans and Elves rely on that shit too much." He ripped the hog head free from its body.

_That impudent beast!_ Sombra growled. _How dare he laugh at the Gods' gift to us!_ She started to struggle in her bounds and growl her displeasure.

"Tell your mutt to shut it," said Kenpachi, "or I won't feed her."

"She is not a mutt," growled Ichigo. "She's a Midelvian Devil and her name is Sombra." He set Yachiru beside him and called Zangetsu to him. When the blade appeared in his hand, Ichigo sliced the ropes and spell in half. He got to his feet and pointed his sword at Kenpachi. "You can say all you want, but I won't let you insult Sombra and my ambitions," he gritted.

The archer looked at the sword then to Ichigo. He grinned and got to his feet, looming over Ichigo. "Well, well. Looks like the kid got guts after all. I thought I'd have to sit here and hear you bitch and talk all night, but I was wrong," Kenpachi said. He grabbed the sword at its tip and added, "Look here, Ichigo. I'm not much of a man to care for words and shit. If ya want t' train under me, I'll train ya, but ya have t' complete one condition..." He leaned in and grinned as he said, "Ya gotta live through your trainin' 'cause I don't train sissies." Kenpachi stood straight and slid his hand off of Ichigo's blade.

Kenpachi waved his unharmed hand at Ichigo. "Your blade is weak, kid. You'll be lucky to live with that sword in hand," he said.

Ichigo's heart felt like it stopped. _Zangetsu didn't harm him...and I have to fight for my skills...?_ His heart seemed to pause as he brought Zangetsu down and watched Kenpachi skin the hog. The wolf's whines cut through his thoughts. He shook his head. _Sombra, relax. I'll set you free._ With that, Ichigo walked to Sombra and sliced through the ropes with ease. _Come to think of it...those ropes weren't meant to bind me, were they?_ he asked himself.

When Sombra was free, she jumped to her feet and spread her wings. She hopped in front of Kenpachi and lowered her head as she growled. Fire bubbled behind her teeth, but her threat was cut short.

"Doggy!" squealed Yachiru as she jumped on Sombra's back and pulled at her fur. The wolf whined in surprised and took off into the air. "Weeeeeeeeeeee!" screamed Yachiru.

Ichigo and Kenpachi just watched Sombra fly in circles and speed by every other minute.

"You're not concerned about her safety?" asked Ichigo to Kenpachi.

The archer shook his head and started to cook the hog meat. "Yachiru's been beside me for a long time, kid. She can handle herself," he said. The meat sizzled as it floated above the roaring fire; the fat dripped off and made the flame flicker in excitement.

Ichigo sat down on the opposite side of Kenpachi, hiding himself behind the flames, and laid his blade over his lap. _Zangetsu, he called you weak..._ Shame burnt within him. He heard the watery Zangetsu's snarls.

_Don't worry, King_, said the distorted voice.

_Don't concern yourself with such words, Ichigo_, said Zangetsu. _As you grow stronger, so will we... You have nothing to be afraid of, and you have nothing to fret over... Even a Child's report on our power can be changed._

The warrior smoothed his hand over the blade and agreed, _Alright, Zangetsu. I believe you._ He looked up at the fire and saw the meat being salted and seasoned with herbs. _I'll get stronger, so we all can be strong. Kenpachi Zaraki, I believe, is my ticket to achieving the physical strength I need. _He gripped the hilt of Zangetsu and looked back up through the flames.

"When do we start training?" asked Ichigo. He gazed through the flames as if they were molded into a glass window.

"When the sun rises," answered Kenpachi. He frowned and looked toward the left of the fire. "Well..."

When Ichigo set his head on his fist, he felt a chilling presence nearby. He inhaled, tasted, and felt cold snow. His eyes widened. _No..._ He brought his sword up and blocked an icicle from hitting his head.

"What the-" started Ichigo as he looked up in the direction of the attack.

"Fool! I'll finish you off myself!" bellowed an angry voice.

Ichigo looked up and saw a white haired man coming down upon him with a cross-like spear. He brought his sword up to defend himself, but he didn't feel a connection between the blades after he closed his eyes. He looked over Zangetsu and saw Kenpachi standing between him and the stranger.

"Haschwald," grumbled Kenpachi. "What a nice surprise...didn't your stupid little mirror show ya that the kid was with me? No? Then ya got more balls than I thought." He had his butcher knife in his hand, dripping blood.

Haschwald's right hand was severed and bleeding heavily. His hand was laying upon the ground by Ichigo, who flinched when it twitched. "How did you know I used a magic mirror?" he growled. "Sensing another magician is impossible!" He was gripping his stumped arm with his left hand.

Kenpachi chuckled and answered, "Well, I thought ya were smart. You should know that us Children aren't exactly human or magician-like, Haschwald. We sense auras and magic like you do, but the only difference is that we can tell who's been lookin' through what and at what." With that Kenpachi shot an arrow into Haschwald's shoulder, making the Oracle yell out and curse as he stumbled back, gripping the arrow. "Now get out o' here, or I'll have t' kill ya!"

The Oracle hissed and growled, "You will not escape, boy. I will kill you and send you to the depths of hell where you belong. My heavenly power outmatches that thin power of yours." He ripped the arrow from his shoulder and crushed it between his fingers. With that Haschwald stepped back into a portal he had conjured during his curse.

Ichigo was dumbstruck as he still looked at the place where Haschwald left. "So that's the guy who wants to kill me," he stated.

Kenpachi looked over his shoulder and said with a grin, "Good thing that Urahara sent ya t' me first, Ichigo. If ya had gone somewhere else on a longer trip, Haschwald would've had your head on a spear and displayed." He chuckled and snapped his fingers as he sat down across from Ichigo. The meat floated from the fires and separated into four portions.

Ichigo looked down at his pile, which reached his chest as he sat cross-legged. Just as he picked up a strip of meat, Sombra landed behind him in a puff of dirt. Her step made the ground thunder and the flames flicker. The wolf laid down and panted, blowing bits of fire and smoke with her breaths.

_This child must be of another world_, said Sombra. _She would not stop jumping up and down..._ She whined.

"Weeeee that was fun!" cheered Yachiru as she slid from her spot on Sombra's saddle. "Your doggy is really cool, Ichi!" She skipped toward Kenpachi, who slid a pile of meat toward her.

_I think you're right_, said Ichigo to Sombra. _Hey, your food is right here_. He pointed to a pile that was beside his. _Come and eat when you're okay to do so..._ Ichigo bit into a strip of meat and groaned in delight at the salty and juicy flavor. _I wonder if Urahara sensed Haschwald trying to track me when I was back at the smithery. That is if Kenpachi was telling the truth to him when he came here. _Ichigo stopped chewing when he heard Sombra growl behind him.

"Oh no," Ichigo muttered.

_There was an enemy here, and you didn't yell for me! _bellowed Sombra in a howl.

The warrior got to his feet and ran to Sombra's side, trying to calm her restless trotting about. _Look, Sombra! I'm okay! See!_ He gestured to himself. _You don't have to be angry! Kenpachi was able to protect me; I'm fine!_ He hugged at Sombra's chest and neck.

"Calm down," he said aloud. After that, Sombra sat down and leaned more towards the fire with Ichigo still hugging her neck.

_I should've been here_, whined Sombra.

"No, you're okay," said Ichigo in a gentle whisper. "Shhh... Now eat some of the food Kenpachi made, okay?" The wolf agreed and licked up her portion of the meat.

_My, this fiend is a wonderful cook!_ Sombra praised as she laid her head down and hummed. _Do give him my compliments_. Ichigo did so, being sure to avoid calling Kenpachi a fiend.

The warrior chewed on some meat as he laid against Sombra.

"Ichigo," said Kenpachi. When he got the attention, he continued, "Make sure your pet doesn't howl during the night. I don't want to attract attention." He chewed his food as he stared at Sombra, who started to make a fuss about being called a pet.

"I doubt anyone would hear us in this place," replied Ichigo. The next town is about two days away or so." He pet the wolf's mane.

"I'm not talking about people," said Kenpachi. He watched Yachiru snuggle against him, then he looked back at Ichigo. "I'm talking about the spirits that still fight around here."

The warrior narrowed his eyes. "Spirits...Oh yes, Urahara warned me about them, but I don't see why we should fear them," he said. He tilted his head when he saw Kenpachi look toward the opposite end of their camp. "Look," he stated.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt the presence of a lot of people, so he looked up, only to gape in awe and disbelief. Before him and Kenpachi, just outside the firelight, were a group of ghostly green spirits. They were fighting in a slow motion that allowed their viewers to see the next move. The clang of metal and the horrid outcries from injured soldiers rung in Ichigo's ears.

"If we are too loud," said Kenpachi as he looked at Ichigo, who was watching the battle. "We'll attract the spirits toward us, and we'll have t' leave quickly." He looked back at the zombie-like spirits fighting amongst themselves, displaying their respective King's crest with pride. "They may look like regular ghosts, but they're nothing like that at all. They'll fight here for the rest of their spiritual existence, and they'll fight any spirit, creature, or person who gets unlucky enough t' be caught in the middle of their battle. Something ya should know when living out here is t' respect the fallen warriors and stay out of their way because their blades will phase through our defenses and slice us in half." He looked back at Ichigo.

Ichigo was looking at Kenpachi with a complete understanding of Urahara's vague warning. "So... How long have you been out here?" he asked.

"Ever since King Yamamoto's fall," answered the archer.

"Why here in the Kings' Plains?"

"Why not?"

"You could be harmed if you're off guard."

Kenpachi shook his head with a smile. "I'm out here because I choose t' be, Ichigo," he said. "We'll leave it at that. If ya live through my training, I'll say a little more. Good night." He laid back and rested his head on his arms, grunting a little when Yachiru laid on his belly.

Ichigo sighed and looked back out onto the field, but he didn't see the fighting soldiers. He settled himself comfortably against Sombra and drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up and yawned as he stretched his body. He looked over to where Kenpachi had slept but found only Yachiru still sleeping soundly. He got up and quickly relieved himself in the tallest bush of grass, then he walked back to Sombra and pet her mane, waking the wolf from her slumber.

Just as Ichigo was going to say good morning, he felt Kenpachi's aura coming from behind him, and the aura was spiking dangerously. "Zangetsu!" Ichigo summoned. His sword appeared in his hand, and he turned around, blocking Kenpachi's attack with his small butcher knife. He grit his teeth as he struggled to keep Kenpachi at bay.

Sombra's ears perked at the creaking blades, so she got to her feet and growled her displeasure. Her snarls stopped when Ichigo quickly explained that the attack was part of his training.

"Well, your reaction time doesn't look too bad," said Kenpachi with a wicked grin. He broke off contact and stood in a laid back manner. "But ya have t' be quicker than that. If this helps with your ambition, I was only movin' at a quarter of my full speed." He turned away and knelt down by Yachiru. "Get up, kid. I don't want ya whinin' that ya don't want t' sleep later."

"Mmmmm," groaned the child as she got up. Then, she hopped to her feet and cheered, "Yay! Kenny gets to fight with Ichi today!" She sat down and stared from Kenpachi to Ichigo.

Kenpachi chuckled and stood up. He disrobed the top half of his body and held out his butcher knife as his weapon. His other weapons were on the ground behind Yachiru. "Ichigo, get ready, get your ass over here, and get in your stance. I ain't got all day to be wastin' on nothin'."

The warrior nodded and got in his stance, wielding Zangetsu out in front of him with both hands on the hilt.

"What the fuck do ya think you're doin'?" asked Kenpachi with a grimace.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo standing up.

"That," said Kenpachi. He walked over to Ichigo and flicked at the armour. "This isn't necessary."

Ichigo replied, "But this holds back my aura." He gripped his breastplate protectively.

Kenpachi laughed. "Around me, kid? Ha! If ya didn't catch what I said last night, then I'll just say it. You'll never have t' deal with any foreign threats while I'm around. Urahara sent ya t' me for trainin', and I train my students without armour."

"But-"

"Ichigo," Kenpachi said, "I'll give ya a little bit of my philosophy... Armour is for weaklings who can't control themselves whether in magic, power, or battle; armour doesn't protect the fighter; armour can't keep you alive; and armour makes a warrior careless... Look at me, Kid." He held his arms out. "I never wear armour, even when I fight bastards like the Oracle." He grinned and finished, "Ya can't rely on your armour t' protect ya from everythin', Ichigo. Your armour is only a worthless tool that will only limit your abilities."

The archer pointed his butcher knife at Ichigo and commanded, "Now take off the armour, kid, and breathe freely. If ya live, you'll find out that ya won't need the armour as much as ya think ya do now."

_Zangetsu?_ Ichigo said. He touched the buckle of his armour, but he hesitated in unbuckling it.

_He is your teacher, Ichigo_, replied Zangetsu. _Do as he says. We will help you learn to control your aura and use your power more in combat as you train with Kenpachi..._

Ichigo gulped. He stabbed Zangetsu into the dirt and quickly removed his armour, staying dressed in his shirt and trousers. Ichigo felt his aura writhing around him madly; he looked at Kenpachi, who didn't seem to flinch from the radiating heat. He grabbed Zangetsu and got down in his stance.

"Much better, kid," said Kenpachi. He flashed forward and brought his knife down upon Ichigo, who brought up his sword to block the attack.

Ichigo's heart seemed to pause when Kenpachi flashed from sight. He looked about, trying to predict the archer's next move.

_King, remember t' balance ya heart and mind_, advised Zangetsu.

The warrior did just that; he felt Kenpachi's aura creeping around the back of his form. Thus, he spun around and held up Zangetsu to block the stab. The knife clinked as its tip poured pressure on Zangetsu's face. Ichigo's arms started to shake and his muscles started to clench and burn. He dug his feet into the ground to keep himself from slipping.

Kenpachi broke away and slashed feverishly at Ichigo, who blocked all the slashes. Then, he flashed away and appeared behind Ichigo, slashing at the warrior's back.

Ichigo yelped and arched as he felt the burn of pain gripping his skin. He quickly turned and brought up his sword to block more onslaughts. The next slices at his back were a blur. "Ah! Gah!" he yelled as his back was attacked. Trying to desperately keep his back from being completely skinned, Ichigo brought his sword up and swung it around his head, landing flat against his back. He flinched forward when he felt two unsuccessful swipes at his back.

"So you've learned," came Kenpachi's voice. The butcher knife came across Ichigo's chest, making his shirt hang loosely to expose his wounds.

"Hegh!" Ichigo gasped as he brought his sword to the front, only to suffer more attacks at the back. He stumbled on his feet, put Zangetsu in the ground to support himself through the burning pain on his torso.

Kenpachi flashed in front of Ichigo. "Pitiful," he growled out. "See? With your armour, ya don't care t' defend your back or front with proper care. Ya just stand there and don't move. Only a fool stays stationary. Not only that, but your speed is lacking, and your defence is crap! After slicin' ya up so mercifully, ya still don't get it in your skull t' adjust."

_Get us out o' the fuckin' ground right now, King!_ bellowed Zangetsu. _I told ya t' keep ya balance, and ya didn't listen. Now ya all cut up! Ya can't defend yourself if keep ignorin' that little rule, King! _

_Ichigo, you must use your sense and instinct to guide you. Remember that the dark power is always at your disposal in battle. Use the skills you learned already_, said Zangetsu in a more lenient tone.

Ichigo grit his teeth as he pulled Zangetsu free and held up the blade with his trembling arms. He opened his chest and mind, feeling the balance. He felt the area around him, and he felt the dark power writhing about him.

_Yes, Ichigo. Show your teacher that you do have some skill. Show him that a butcher knife is an insult to a fighter of your status_, said Zangetsu.

The warrior felt the shift in balance around him, so he brought up Zangetsu, blocking an attack to his back. The pressure was lifted when Kenpachi flashed away. Ichigo brought up his sword and ran forward. _I know you're coming here_, he thought. Ichigo sliced forward, releasing a blow of dark power unto the path of his teacher. When he felt the aura move behind him, Ichigo knew his attack didn't work. He sensed an attack opportunity as he spun, so he sliced upward, making the aura flinch and move away.

When Ichigo saw Kenpachi stand stationary in front of him, he saw a small cut on Kenpachi's forearm. "Hmmm..." hummed Kenpachi as he inspected his forearm. "Looks like ya learn fast, Ichigo. Time to turn up the speed a little more. Congratulations." He brought up his knife and flashed from sight.

Ichigo huffed as he brought up his sword to block an attack, but he didn't expect the attack to be a punch. His eyes widened as he saw the knife slice down his chest, making his body squirt blood. "Gah!" Ichigo yelped. He growled and carelessly swung back, only to earn a few more slashes to his back and chest.

_Ichigo! _exclaimed Sombra. She got to her feet and snarled. _I'm coming for you!_

"No!" Ichigo commanded as he looked back at Sombra. He stiffened when he felt the knife pierce his skin below the ribs. "Guh!" he coughed as blood gushed from his mouth at wound. When the knife retreated, Ichigo turned and slashed, sensing the aura coming for his back again. He yelled as he summoned the dark power, making it writhe about him in giant ribbons of black. He slashed at the air in a quick manner, coloring the area in powerful slashes.

_I hope that kept him busy for a while_, Ichigo thought. Blood poured down his chest and back, seeping into his trousers and wetting his legs. Upon instinct, he put his palm against his chest, making the power seep into his wounds to heal himself.

Before the wounds could completely seal up, Ichigo brought up Zangetsu to block more attacks. He grunted as he blocked the attacks as much as possible. His body thudded angrily, and his arms protested the speed and movement he used. He felt Kenpachi coming in from the top, so he darted out of the way. Though, his dodge didn't get him to move away from the deadly slice to his abdomen.

Ichigo realized, _He's moving much faster now_. With that, Ichigo moved swiftly to block only less than half of the attacks Kenpachi inflicted upon him. His body flew and landed on a bedding of untamed grass, but he didn't end there. His body rolled until he hit a large rock that was hidden outside of their camp.

"Eh! Uh! G-g-gah!" Ichigo gritted out as he pushed himself upward and against the rock. He brought up his sword to block a slower attack to his face. He cringed at the extremely heavy pressure. He stared at Kenpachi in a defiant manner, while Kenpachi just stared blankly back.

The archer rose and slid the knife in his pocket. "That's enough for now," he said. "Ya still haven't eaten, and ya need to heal up for the next round of lessons... Ya adjusted more in the last half, Ichigo. That's good, but ya need t' be quicker. And your counter attack is lacking, if not, then nonexistent. I'll teach ya that later, though." He turned and threw over his shoulder, "Clean yourself up, kid. Ya look like shit."

The warrior sighed and healed himself. _Shit_, he cursed. _I performed like crap. _He inwardly growled alongside Zangetsu.

_Ichigo_, Sombra said. She came by him and licked at his face and chest, making the shirt fall off completely to reveal fresh scars. She nuzzled at his face and whined for him to respond.

_I'm okay_, said Ichigo. He pat Sombra's snout and hissed as he forced himself to his feet. He felt his legs were going to buckle under the pressure of fatigue, so he sat on the rock. _I need to improve badly, and I won't stop until I can beat Kenpachi without having to flinch at his blade. _He touched the scars on his chest, which still thudded with familiar pain. _Now I know why he said I have to live through his training... _

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah. I think I took long with this chapter...crap. Well anywho, if you all are wondering where Grimmjow is, he's still knocked out at Urahara's place. :) He'll join us soon. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. :(**

**Besides that, I just thought of this while talking with a friend today: if you're writing a story, treat it with love, so the outcome is wonderful. Yeah, I feel good now. **

**Well, what do you think, reviewers? Isn't Kenpachi somethin'? **


	9. Post-Possession Personality

**Chapter Nine: Post-Possession Personality**

Grimmjow groaned as his eyes flickered open. His ribs thudded painfully and his head was afflicted with a throbbing all over his skull. He rolled his head over and saw a purple haired Elf laying in the bed opposite his; her head was turned away. A candle flickered, lighting the Elf's features.

"Damn that..." he trailed off as he groaned. He felt his head and narrowed his eyes when he felt only the skin on his fingers. Looking at his hand, Grimmjow figured that he was stripped of his armour. "Who the hell took my armour?" He caught sight of the door and inwardly sighed.

A hand gripped the headboard, and another hand worked to assist Grimmjow's rising. Grimmjow clenched his teeth as his entire core burned and pinched at his nerves, fighting his movements. His arms were no better, nor were the legs. He grunted as he forced himself up as much as possible, only able to sit against the headboard. He panted wearily.

He stared down at the white sweater on his torso and fingered the cotton. "Well, at least whoever dressed me was nice enough to let me stay here..." he drifted as he stared up at the ceiling. He caught sight of an orange tinge on the wood from the candle's light; he instantly thought of Ichigo.

_I know I talked to Ichigo... He was that kid I saved years ago. No one else has his shade of hair,_ he thought. _A spirit fought off the demon that was inside of me, and he defeated the damned creature with no trouble..._ His lips tingled. Grimmjow touched his lips, then a blossom of pure heat and melded cold flooded him. _That's right...he saved me with...a kiss. _

Grimmjow licked his lips and hummed at the heat burning the tip of his tongue. _He contrasts me in power_, he thought. His cheeks flushed as he remembered the soft skin of Ichigo's lips and the heat that burned him so deliciously. He sucked on his bottom lip, tasting a flavor that was not his own and recognizing it as the most divine fruit of Midelva, Midelvian berries. He bit on his lip, however, and scolded himself for letting his physical pleasures get ahead of him.

Though, the bite did give him the idea to heal himself. He closed his eyes and hummed a little tune that he had learned when he still dwelled within the forest. He felt an immense wave of relief washing over his entire body. The tune just needed a little boost.

"From under the caps of ice, you came to me," he sang. "Graceful and furious, you leapt into my heart, and we became one. Pantera, Pantera, you graceful soul, heal my wavering body, so we may fight anew." After singing the last word, Grimmjow hissed as his muscles froze and pinched at him.

The perk of Pantera's jewel was not only the voice itself but the healing ability with it. Although Grimmjow didn't need a medic because of the jewel, he still endured the pain of a surgeon's procedure without pain relieving spells.

After breaking out in a wild sweat, Grimmjow gripped his head and panted. He looked down at his arms and began to roll up the sleeves of the sweater to relieve the painful heat. When one sleeve was rolled up completely, however, he froze at the sight of his skin. Large bruises, mostly healed, and large bandages covered his arms. Fingers tore a the bandages, revealing scars as large as a kitchen knife.

"What the hell happened?" he asked aloud. He tore at the other sleeve and ripped off the bandages, finding the same results. He lifted the sweater and ripped at the bandages there, seeing larger scars.

He growled and forced himself to his feet, ignoring the cold of the floor against his skin. "I can't be cut with my armour on. The smith, Urahara, made it himself," he growled to himself. "I can't have been-" He stopped in mid-curse when he felt his mind swish his consciousness and make his head thud. He leaned against the door panel of the room, which was his farthest trek, and pressed his head against the panel, trying to cancel the pain.

"Lord Jaggerjack?" came a voice.

The voice broke his wavering mind. Grimmjow looked outward and saw the smith himself. "Urahara?" he said. "What? How have I come to be here in this dark room? Where is my armour?" He observed the smith and saw dark bags under Urahara's eyes. Cuts marred his cheeks, and his clothing was shredded at the sleeves and torso. "What has happened to you?"

"You," came another voice.

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder and saw Yoruichi looking at him from her position on the bed.

"Unlike you, I've been awake for the past few days; you've been in your slumber for almost a week," she said. "I've witnessed it all."

The blue haired Elf narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What did I do?" he asked. He continued to stare at the other Elf, who was joined by Urahara. The smith sat at her side and pulled down the blankets to reveal cuts on her chest, arms, and legs. Her wounds were covered over with leaves, which Grimmjow knew to be the longer but natural healing process from Elven medicine.

Urahara looked up at Grimmjow and answered, "You didn't, but what you became did." He put the blankets back over Yoruichi and sighed. "Lord Jaggerjack," he said, "I shall answer your questions, but I need you to sit back in bed. Your condition isn't good, even with the magic you used to heal your body."

The blue haired Elf didn't move, ignoring the fact that Urahara was able to sense the lingering but faint magic he used. "I shall not move," he said. "I don't want to lay down any longer." A moment of silence enveloped the beings in the room.

"I see," said Urahara. "He tilted his head downward, making his hair fall and cover his eyes. "Very well..." He got to his feet and looked back up at Grimmjow with a serious face. "I have removed your armour to clean and repair it; you've neglected to keep it up to par with your abilities. Thus, you received the attack from Haschwald's spear."

The Elf's eyes widened. "How-"

"I didn't have to read your mind to find out," said Urahara. "There's a cross on the inside of your breastplate, and I cannot remove it, even with my most powerful smithing techniques." He smoothed his hair from his face, revealing a large gash on his forehead. "You are aware that you were possessed, am I right?"

Grimmjow nodded. "I am," he answered.

"You also know that one who is possessed will not wake from slumber for a few days from exhaustion, correct?"

"Yes."

"Hm," hummed Urahara. "As you were told, Yoruichi has been awake for a few days, defying a normal healing rate. Though, I'd have to credit her plants' love for her." Yoruichi hummed in agreement. "Although she is awake, she cannot move due to her healing technique, which was almost disrupted by you more than once."

"Do you mean I have hurt a sister?" the Elven Lord asked, using the sibling address of respect from one Elf to another. "I cannot! It's against my upbringing and my morals as a warrior and an Elf of the Western Blue Forests! Hurting a sister is impossible!"

Urahara frowned. "I am well aware of your culture's morals and chivalry," he said. "But that didn't stop what you have become."

"You've said that," replied Grimmjow. He stood up and towered over Urahara. "What have I _become_?" he asked in a deep tone. He inwardly flinched at the change in his own tone.

The smith sighed and brought out his fan. He tapped Grimmjow's chest, making the Elf slam against the hard wall in invisible bounds.

"What do you think you're doing?!" growled out Grimmjow. He writhed about and growled out in anger, releasing an escalating roar. Pain enveloped his jaw and body. He screamed out, pushing at the pain.

Urahara quietly chanted under his breath, making Grimmjow relax and become more calm. "Do you feel it?" he asked.

Grimmjow panted, his head hanging as his body stayed attached to the wall. His hair dripped down his face in longer locks, glinting like silver in the lamp light. "What is this?" he breathed out. He looked up at Urahara.

"What has happened to you is called 'post-possession personality,'" said Urahara as he fanned himself. "This is not some sickness you can be rid of, Lord Jaggerjack." He waved his fan in Grimmjow's directions, releasing the Elf onto his knees. "The name is literal. You've gained another personality after your possession. Now, as you know, possessions are illegal in the magical world for magicians and such...for what you are experiencing. Because you've gained another personality, you will be switching between the two."

Grimmjow looked up in utter horror. "Switching?" he gasped as he got to his feet. "Can't I be rid of this?"

"No," came Yoruichi's voice. Her eyes shifted toward him. "Urahara already told you. You can't be rid of it. In fact, because you've gained another personality, you can't go walking about anymore."

"Why?" came the reply. The blue haired Elf touched his chest and jaw, feeling for any abnormal features.

"Because the personality technically developed from you," answered Urahara. "I've heard that one can learn to control it and continue to live on normally, but that requires time and mediation, which would be quite difficult for one such as you." He closed his fan and folded his arms.

"For the past few nights," continued Urahara, "your personality has broken out in your stead. I find it hard to believe that an Elf would have such a sadistic and dangerous side."

"Dangerous?...Sadistic?..." uttered Grimmjow. His blue eyes were wide. "That can't be! I am not so cruel!"

"Precisely," replied Urahara. "Because you are kind, your other personality has fed on the non-existent side of you. Your other half doesn't just show itself in actions, though; your bodily appearance changes... Allow me to show you what you've done..." With a quick snap of his fan, Urahara opened it and held it out flat in front of him. He pressed his fingers at the material and pinched them together, bringing them upward and opening his fingers out. The result was an image of Grimmjow in bed.

Grimmjow walked closer and watched himself. He narrowed his eyes when he saw his body rise and morph into a cat-like figure with white armour over his skin. His image rose from bed and attacked Yoruichi's awake form, making her scream out as he clawed and scratched at her skin, laughing maniacally. He cringed at his actions. Urahara came in and harmlessly pushed Grimmjow toward his bed. A fight broke out between the two, leading Urahara to pull out his fan and slash at Grimmjow's body, which inflicted fast and powerful slashes in return. When the series finished, each similar to the last, Urahara snapped his fan shut and brought it behind his back.

"Your personality is powerful," said Urahara. "I would suggest that you go to your home and have someone do your duties as you learn to control yourself. As you would do so, I would also encourage you to keep your temper at a minimum. From what I saw a few moments ago, your anger triggers the personality at an accelerated rate." His eyes softened. "I know this may seem harsh, Lord Jaggerjack, but I'm going to have to ask you to take your armour and leave on home now. You are a threat to Yoruichi's health, seeing as she was your target every time, even when I tried to move you around the smithery and locked the doors."

The Elf didn't reply. He kept his gaze down and mindfully worried about his duties and his other personality. He quickly looked up when he realized a striking point. "How did I gain this personality if I was cured by Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked.

"Haschwald is stronger than Ichigo," said Yoruichi. "Thus, his magic, though so small compared to Urahara and me, would still have an effect on you... That, or you've been possessed for a while before you attacked us."

"Either way," said Urahara as he snapped his fingers, "you are dangerous now...to those you love and those you stand to protect." Grimmjow's armour floated inside the room and attached themselves to their owner's body.

"Where is Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked.

_Maybe I can..._ he thought. _No... I can't ask him to try curing me again... I can't get rid of this personality, right?... Besides...Ichigo would feel off about me being around, especially after the kiss... I kissed back... It felt right._

"He's not here," answered Urahara. "It's in the best interest of us and Ichigo that you don't make contact with him in your condition."

"Where is he?" Grimmjow asked again. He felt a surge or power blooming in his chest and fueling a rising anger from his heart. Pain nipped at him, but he held that back by trying to calm himself down with deep breaths. The thought of not seeing Ichigo due to a smith's command made him sick at the heart.

"Gone," answered Urahara. "Now, I must ask you to leave and do what you can to recover. I wish you the best."

Grimmjow ground his teeth and felt canines elongating and cutting his lips. His head tingled as his hair started to draped lower down his back. "I asked where he was," said Grimmjow in a deeper tone. Without thinking to, Grimmjow lashed out with claws that protruded from black paw-like hands.

Urahara brought up his fan in defense and replied, "Conscious or not, I will not allow you to do anymore harm here." After a flash, he appeared on the side of Grimmjow, grabbing his neck and slamming him down on the floor. "Compared to me, Lord Jaggerjack, the Elven race, even the most recently evolved creature, are nothing but mere babies. Don't rise against me so rashly. A noble Elf is no different from a criminal when creating a ruckus in my home." He continued to stare into defiant eyes that were completely blue.

"Brother," came Yoruichi's voice.

Grimmjow growled as he turned his sights on Yoruichi from his position. "Sister," he growled.

"Leave," she said. "As a brother, you should be able to get along fine." The blue haired Elf's growls stopped. "If you want to find Ichigo, you can't. He's gone to fulfill his destiny, and he shouldn't be held back."

Grimmjow's heart seemed to skip a beat. "Held back" echoed in his mind. His teeth no longer bothered his lips, and his powerful emotions subsided. Ichigo's face was engraved in his mind, and Ichigo's touch was engraved in his body. There was no getting rid of him. "I can't not see him," he said. His heart shivered in his chest. "I wish to be near him."

Urahara released Grimmjow. "You would only hinder him," he said. "Even the wisest of the situation would say you are not important in Ichigo's purpose. This is a battle he must prepare for, and having an Elf tagging along for just the sake of being around would only distract him. Besides, you serve the good of the Quincy King, don't you? He most likely already knows about Ichigo, and to find out that you are trying to _help_ him would make the King brand you a traitor."

The Elf's lip twitched as he got to his feet. He recalled the first day he saved Ichigo and announced his claim on the young boy. The memory only fueled his deep emotions. "If the King so much as touches what is _mine_," said Grimmjow, "I shall not leave him unmarred. I protect my property with the good of my values and the sharp end of my weapon."

He walked closer to Urahara and added, "Now I ask where Ichigo is, Urahara. No destination is too far for my quick feet."

As Grimmjow was trapped against the wall, Ichigo was fighting to stay alive in his training with Kenpachi. The sun was setting in the sky, but Kenpachi kept Ichigo fighting until midnight, lecturing that the amount of fighting would boost Ichigo's strength, fighting skills, and abilities to fight in both light and dark.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Ichigo yelled as he thrust forth a powerful wave of dark power with his swipe at Kenpachi's chest. Afterward, he brought up Zangetsu to his back, protecting what was left of his skin. He ducked low and swiped at Kenpachi's belly, gritting his teeth when his blade met nothing.

Kenpachi, on the other hand, was laughing away as Ichigo attempted to slice at him. He did have to step up his game, especially when Ichigo's second cut sunk into his shoulder a couple days prior. He brought up his bow, using the magically crafted hardwood as a shield and the string as a weapon, to protect his neck from a swipe, gripping the bow tighter for a firmer block.

The young warrior went forward, blocking a graze from the other's string. He jumped up and spun sideways, delivering his counterattack at Kenpachi's shoulder. When his grip wavered from his blade meeting the bow, Ichigo knew he had failed to cut his teacher.

_If I can't cut him_, Ichigo thought, _I haven't improved._ He grunted as he pressed away from the bow and landed on his feet, kicking up dirt from the battle circle Ichigo and Kenpachi had made from sparring most of the days. His lungs burned as he stared at Kenpachi, who was smiling at him and standing in his spot.

"Tired?" asked Kenpachi.

Ichigo breathed in deeply and huffed. "No," he answered. Saying "yes," according to Ichigo, would make matters worse between him and Kenpachi as student and teacher.

"Good," replied Kenpachi. He burst forward with great strength from his legs and slashed at Ichigo's shins.

Knowing Kenpachi's hobby of slicing at his unprotected back and legs, Ichigo jumped up and flipped over Kenpachi, touching off of the Child's back in a soft leap. He landed on the dirt and brought his sword up to block at blow he predicted would come, and the blow came, making his arms and legs burn from being used endlessly.

The Child grinned and remarked, "Ya got guts touchin' off me like that." He crouched under the block and kicked at Ichigo's legs, making the younger warrior lose balance. With that advantage, Kenpachi brought his bow down, only to catch the flat face of Zangetsu.

Ichigo growled as he flooded his power into his hands and released it with a quick exhale of his breath. His blow made Kenpachi fly into air; he got to his feet and jumped up to meet his teacher.

_Good_, came Zangetsu's praise. _You're learning to use your power to your advantage._

_Wonderful, King_, came the other's voice. _You're ready..._

_Ready for what?_ came Ichigo's reply.

Kenpachi met Ichigo's blade with his bow and laughed as Ichigo sliced at him, moving around and slicing at him from different angles. "Now you're gettin' it," came his first praise. He grunted when Ichigo's speed increased, grazing his thigh at one of the swipes. He chuckled and called out, "Now you're ready for the big boy game!" He called his arrows to himself and strung one at his bow. "You'll need more than speed to avoid this!"

Ichigo yelped as a volley of simple arrows flew in his directions, ripping his pants to shreds and slicing his skin into thin slits. "HaAAAAAAAH!" he yelled in pain as one arrow lodged itself into his abdomen. He held up Zangetsu to block a few arrows as he gripped the arrow in his gut. Whimpers escaped his tightly sealed lips. He heard an angry howl from Sombra at the boundaries of his training grounds. With a grit of his teeth, Ichigo pulled at the arrow, trying his best not to cry as the arrow re-sliced his flesh during its exit. He flung the arrow aside.

_Repeat after us, King/Ichigo_, came Zangetsu's command.

Power surged through his arms, traveling to his fingertips and seeping into Zangetsu. With a growl like that of his sword's, Ichigo muttered along with both Zangetsu, "Getsuga Tenshou!" He watched, wide-eyed, as a burst of power flew from the tip of Zangetsu and eliminated the arrows and washed over Kenpachi. He felt a flutter of pride hit him.

_That was the most powerful thing I've ever felt_, he said to himself. His eyes fluttered, for he felt fatigue hit his entire body and weight down his sword hand. He brought himself to the ground and leaned on his sword, trying to command his muscles to move and help him be prepared.

"Now that's more like it!" came Kenpachi's mad bellow. He swiped at the air with his bow, wiping away the dirt cloud with licks of lightning. His revelation of himself showed Ichigo that he was cut in multiple places, all deep and gushing little globs of blood. "Get up!" he yelled as he burst forward, ready to swipe at Ichigo again.

The warrior tried to move, but his body sunk lower until he hit his knees. His lungs felt empty, despite his deep gasps and dry coughing. He kept himself behind his sword, hoping he could block the first attack with it to give him a second's break. Instead of being blown back with a heavy blow to his sword or being cut down at his exposed backside, he heard a loud clang of metal and shivered at heavy licks of frost at his senses.

Ichigo looked up and gaped at the sight before him. Grimmjow's tall figure blocked Kenpachi from his view with broad shoulders, cape and hair flowing in the wind, revealing the sparkling armour. "Lord Jaggerjack," he tiredly muttered.

"He's had enough," said Grimmjow, who was holding up his scythe to block Kenpachi's bow.

Kenpachi grinned. "Who are you?" he asked. "An Elf, huh? What business ya got here?" He brought his bow away and hopped back. "You're interruptin' Ichigo's trainin', whoever ya are."

"There's no such thing as trainin' when the student is ready t' collapse from exhaustion," replied Grimmjow. "As for who I am, I am Lord Jaggerjack of Karakura."

"Well, _Lord Jaggerjack_," said Kenpachi creating a mock bow, "I don't mind a concernin' friend, but I don't much care for it when my student's close t' breaking through t' a higher level of combat."

"He can do so tomorrow," said Grimmjow, ignoring the Child's mockery. "I've heard stories of the Eleventh Child, Kenpachi Zaraki... They hold truth in their lyrics."

The Child grimaced. "Heh," he huffed. "Lyrics... Elves still sing that crap." He rested his bow on his shoulder.

"Do you have something against Elves?" growled Grimmjow. He gripped his scythe and, too, rested it on his shoulder.

"I don't give a shit about Elves," said the Child. "Hell, I don't give a shit about anythin' much... I find all races to be such pinheads." When the Elf growled in a deep tone, Kenpachi sniffed the air in Grimmjow's direction and smiled wickedly. "Well, well, well... Post-possession personality, huh? Urahara tryin' to fuck up Ichigo's progress?" he said in amusement.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

"Damn maniac. He's tryin' t' make my job harder," Kenpachi groaned. The Child lightly huffed and turned away. "Get that kid cleaned up. He looks like fuckin' shit from his pet!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Ichigo rested Zangetsu on the ground, mentally thanking Lord Jaggerjack for his kindness...again. He looked up when he saw a pair of shiny boots appear before him. "Lord Jaggerjack," he said in a tired voice. He quickly bowed his head in respect.

Grimmjow knelt down in front of Ichigo and lifted the other's chin. "Do not bow," he said. "You are my saviour, after all." His hands touched at Ichigo's cut cheeks and fingered Ichigo's damp hair. Blue eyes looked about Ichigo's form, inspecting with deep scrutiny. He looked down and blushed, looking away as fast as possible.

The warrior followed the Elf's gaze and blushed even harsher. His pants were torn to the point where he had only a strip over his hips. His delicates were half bare. He covered himself. _Holy crap. I'm naked...and in front of Lord Jaggerjack!_ he mentally ranted.

_Ichigo!_ came Sombra's howl. She leapt from her position at the far edge and landed near Ichigo. She crouched and sniffed in Grimmjow's direction; as a result, teeth bared and dripped saliva with growls as loud as Kenpachi's bellows.

"A Midelvian Devil?" said Grimmjow. He tried to touch the wolf's snout, but the wolf snapped at his hand.

_Sombra, be easy_, Ichigo commanded. _This is Lord Jaggerjack; he's the one I deeply...uhhh..._

The wolf ceased growling, but she nudged her warrior away from Grimmjow by nudging her nose between them. When Grimmjow wouldn't budge and swatted at her, Sombra bit Grimmjow's cape and dragged him on her other side, making the Elf curse at her in his Western Blue Forests' Elvin tongue. Thus, she was able to get Ichigo alone and shower him with her concern and love.

_Ichigo, did that perverted Elf touch you?_ she asked as she licked at his raw back and face.

Grimmjow made his way around Sombra, taking off his cape in the process. He waltzed up to Ichigo, ignoring Sombra's growls, and draped the cloth over Ichigo's shoulders. "There," he said, "now you shall no longer have bare loins."

Ichigo blushed. "Thank you, Lord Jaggerjack," he said.

Before the Elf could open his mouth, Sombra nudged Ichigo away from Grimmjow. _I have my eye on that Elf_, she said to Ichigo as she continued to nudge him toward a nearby stream she had found on one of her hunts. _Even now that perverted being follows! How dare he?!_

The warrior felt his heart beating wildly as he clutched at the soft cloth of Grimmjow's cape. He inhaled the scent and caught an attractive aroma that calmed his senses. _He came and stood up for me….I just wonder why he's here?_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm freakin' sorry! DX I didn't mean to take ages with this chapter. I've just been feeling down lately. :( Sadness sucks... Sorry for mistakes.**

**Well, Grimmjow's awake and caught up with Ichigo (you all must remember that Elves are super fast!). That's good, right? **


	10. Grimmjow's Reflection part 1

**Chapter Ten: Grimmjow's Reflection part 1**

Ichigo snuggled against Sombra's belly, relishing the warmth coming from her. His aura tickled around his senses in delight, and his mind felt at ease. He opened an eye and smiled at Sombra, who was staring at Grimmjow with complete mistrust. The Elf, too, stared back at her, possibly challenging her. He pulled Grimmjow's cloak farther up his arm, basking in its sweet aroma.

He recalled bathing the night before and having to look over his shoulder to make sure Sombra wasn't tearing Grimmjow apart. A few times, he caught Sombra nudging Grimmjow away with her nose and moving around to block Grimmjow's view. When he did get dressed and settled by the fire, Ichigo still had very little contact with Grimmjow due to Sombra's overprotective nature. In fact, he only managed to say "goodnight" to the Elf, which was after he healed himself and bathed in Sombra's fire to renew his aura, scaring the Elf half to death.

_Sombra_, said Ichigo.

_Yes_, came Sombra's reply as she continued to stare at Grimmjow.

_What are you doing to Lord Jaggerjack?_ asked the warrior as he scratched Sombra's belly, making the wolf's leg start to tap at the ground. He chuckled.

_I am warning him with my eyes_, she answered. _ I cannot tolerate his lecherous ways._

Ichigo tried his best not to laugh at Sombra's notion. _Are you sure he's not just trying to talk with me_? he asked Sombra. When the other replied that she smelt an amorous scent from the Elf and would not allow him to exert it on Ichigo, the warrior said, _I think you're talking about the scented oils or perfumes he uses to smell well._ He still got a denial from the wolf, so Ichigo just shook his head and sat up.

The young warrior made his way toward Grimmjow and said, "Good morning, Lord Jaggerjack. Did you rest well?" He ignored Sombra's whine and pet her head, scratching between the horns and behind the ears.

"I have," answered Lord Jaggerjack as he stepped toward Ichigo, braving Sombra's fire filled growl. "What of you, Ichigo?"

"Good as new," answered Ichigo as he pat his chest.

He kept his smile as he looked in the Elf's eyes, dazzled by their shining blue color. When Lord Jaggerjack smiled in return, Ichigo's heart burst. The other's smile was soft and curved beautifully, further drawing Ichigo to his Elven beauty. He blushed and looked away briefly at Sombra.

"Excuse me, Lord Jaggerjack, but I must ask why you have come here," said Ichigo. He looked back up.

"Does my presence bother you?" asked Lord Jaggerjack with a sudden frown.

Ichigo flinched. "No! Not at all, my lord," he quickly mended. "I-I just ask because...because I thought you'd want to stay back home and watch over everyone... And save young children who get into fights with snakes."

The Elf's lip raised in amusement. "Ah," he sighed. "Well, I trust the children will be safe from harm." He smiled fully and chuckled to himself.

The young warrior smiled at the other's quiet humor. _Still... What reason would a lord have to come to see someone like me? I'm sure he has other duties such as reporting to the King or going about and saving people in need. At least, I'm sure that's what he does... He saved me as a boy, and he saved me as a man last night. Do I have his favor? Do I owe him something? Do I-_

"What are you thinking that you make such a face?" asked Lord Jaggerjack as he stepped closer, only to stop when Sombra slapped her paw in front of him.

Ichigo shook his head and touched at his face. "I-I," he stuttered, "did not mean to be rude, my lord. I was only thinking of-of the time you had saved me from that monster." He blushed at his own lie. He saw the Elf concentrating on him with a serious look that faded after a few moments of eyebrow twitching and a sigh. "Is my childish story bothersome?"

The Elf shook his head. "No, no," he answered, "I was just wondering when this _devil_ was going to raise her paw and trust me to be near you." His ended his clause with a hint of amusement.

_No man or Elf would concentrate so hard like that_, thought Ichigo. He chuckled at Lord Jaggerjack's implied humor.

_You're right, Ichigo_, came Zangetsu's and Sombra's reply to his mental thought.

_He's probably thinking of lecherous things to do to you when I'm not looking_, whined Sombra as she nuzzled Ichigo's face. She whined more until Ichigo scratched her head again.

_He was trying to read your mind_, came Zangetsu's explanation. _We felt his mental offense trying to break through our protective wall. Such tainted force wouldn't dream of getting through. Beware, Ichigo, this Elf's mind is not at its cleanest. Not dirty like a lecher's mind, but dirty with heavy hints of an icy aura that we felt during our battle with that demon in your mind. _

Ichigo gulped, keeping his head down to pretend to look at particular patch of fur. _He tried to read my mind?... What for? Why would he do that? _He looked up at Lord Jaggerjack. _A dirty mind, too...tainted with the icy aura... _He put on a quick smile for the Elf, who stood awkwardly behind Sombra's sliding paw. _Kenpachi mentioned something last night, post-possession personality. If I'm to assume right, then Lord Jaggerjack isn't alone in his mind..._

_Correct, King_, came Zangetsu's praise. _He's like us, but we are whole and adhere t' one aura and power. The Elf does not do so. He has two auras: one cold and one icy cold. The difference is in the origin and feeling of the auras. If ya were t' feel his aura, King, then ya might get two different feelings. Take this as another lesson in keeping ya senses keen to ya surroundings, especially toward potential threats. _

_Feel for yourself, Ichigo_, said Zangetsu. _You'll recognize one aura and notice another..._

_Potential threats?_ asked Ichigo. _Lord Jaggerjack wouldn't harm me..._ Both voices disagreed and scolded him.

_Don't ya dare deny us, King! _scolded Zangetsu. _Those who are close t' ya can be ya worst enemy. _

Deciding that he had no right to disagree, Ichigo gulped and mentally sighed at what he had to do. "My lord," Ichigo said, "how did you get here?"

A stupid question to ask, but Ichigo thought it necessary for the Elf to keep busy with some speech and not feel out of bounds. As Lord Jaggerjack replied, Ichigo opened up his senses, keeping in mind to balance himself. He tasted a cold flavor that reminded him of fresh spring water, but another taste accompanied it. The new taste was icy and burned the tip of his tongue. Not needing to sense anymore, Ichigo withdrew himself.

_Two auras_, thought Ichigo, _one more vicious than the other..._

_So you did sense it_, came Sombra's reply to him. When Ichigo confirmed her notion, she added, _I may smell strange things on this lecherous Elf, but I can sense that he is not just himself. He's himself and another. Therefore, I cannot trust him around you in any case, time, or space. _

_I see_, said Ichigo. _I'll allow you to watch over us, but please, allow him near me once in a while. I don't want to make my childhood hero feel unwelcome._ He blushed. _Nor do I want him far away now that he's here. _

Sombra made a huff and replied, _Very well. _

When Lord Jaggerjack finished his reply, Ichigo smiled and nodded his head. "Well, I'm glad you're here in one piece," he said. His chest fluttered when Sombra lifted her paw and got to her feet, stretching out her limbs and wings.

_I'm off to hunt_, said Sombra. _Be careful around this Elf. _

Ichigo smiled at Sombra and said, "No deer meat." He chuckled when the wolf whined and took off. He looked at Lord Jaggerjack and properly bowed his head. He walked near the Elf, glancing toward the other end of the dead fire and spotting Kenpachi still snoozing away. "He's still asleep?" he muttered under his breath.

"I believe he is," came the Elf's cheery reply as he looked at Kenpachi, too. "When do you usually start to train? I hope to catch a few moments of your time for myself."

The young warrior peered closer at Kenpachi and noticed that Yachiru was not sleeping on top of the large Child. He tasted nothing on his tongue, nor did he smell or hear the being of Kenpachi laying across from him and Lord Jaggerjack. "Right now," said Ichigo. He held out his arm and summoned, "Zangetsu!" He brought his blade forward to block his and the Elf's side. Just as he predicted, Kenpachi flashed from his side and landed a blow on his blocking weapon.

"Kenpachi," growled Ichigo. He took a step forward as his sword was still creaking against Kenpachi's bow and pushed the Child away, watching him land a few yards with his bow out. "You're playin' tricks now?"

The Child chuckled and answered, "Mindless child play." He stood as he spoke, grinning at Ichigo. "Nothin' more," he finished.

"Tch! What foul play," growled Lord Jaggerjack.

Kenpachi laughed aloud this time. He wheezed as he came down from his boisterous laugh. His grin stretched widely as he replied, "There is no foul play when fighting for your life, _Lord Jaggerjack_." He held up his bow toward the Elf and continued, "When I train my students, they fight for their lives. By fighting continuously and adjusting his battle strategy, Ichigo will learn new skills essential for surviving in combat. Face it, Elf. A pretty boy hero like ya ain't gonna be around t' stop an enemy from choppin' off this kid's head everyday."

A look of anger came upon the Elf's face. "I'll damn well fight t' my last limb t' protect _what is mine_!" snarled Lord Jaggerjack. The last words were snarled in such a feisty and deep tone, making the Elf's eyes widen.

"What?" slipped Ichigo's reply. Brown eyes were wide, and his ears tingled from the change in his Elven Lord's tone.

_Was the voice belonging to his other aura?_ thought Ichigo. _A voice that claimed me as property?_

"Yours, huh?" answered Kenpachi with a less amused smile. He rested his bow on his shoulder. "Ya runnin' a slave plantation, Elf? Last I checked, not even the mongrel King allowed slavery... Then again, I don't give a shit what he does." The rest of his grin faded. "Do me a favor, Elf, and step away from Ichigo. Go meditate or do some other bull shit that'll help ya with that other personality of yours. It has a loose tongue."

The Elf's eye twitched.

Ichigo saw Lord Jaggerjack raising his hand, so he quickly ran over to the Elf and grabbed the rising arm. "My lord," he said. When the other looked at him with fierce pure blue eyes, the young warrior flinched. The blues seemed to pierce through his being and scold his very mentality. With a quick breath, Ichigo braved the eyes as beast as he could. "P-please, don't be rash. Consider gathering yourself together as I train. After all, you did travel a long distance yesterday." He kept his eyes on the Elf's, hoping the other would take his words and settle down.

The furious blues melted to their original blues, making Ichigo inwardly sigh in relief. He watched the Elf look away from him in, what Ichigo felt, shame. "My lord," he said, putting his hand on the other's shoulder. "Why-"

"I have behaved unlike myself," cut in Lord Jaggerjack. He looked in Ichigo's direction, but his head was still down. "The Eleventh Child is right. I shall await the results of today's training, but I shall work on myself as well. I shall be here, though, in case you need my help."

With that, Ichigo watched the Elf walk away and run his hand through his hair multiple times. He frowned. With a sad sigh, Ichigo brought up his sword in a lazy fashion, stopping Kenpachi's assault on him as he was turned away. He didn't budge when Kenpachi pushed harder on his lone weapon arm. When Kenpachi hopped backward, Ichigo looked up at the Child.

"Now that I have your attention," said Kenpachi in a more cheerful manner, "this training session will be your last."

"My last?" questioned Ichigo with a raised brow.

"You've progressed faster than any student I've ever had, including your father," Kenpachi lightly praised. "Usually, the training for my students takes a few years on average, but you've managed to do so much in just a few days. Ya were able to adjust and learn faster than the rest of my students." He smiled and finished, "This last fight will have no time limit. Dark or light, short or long distance; as a warrior, ya should be able t' use your most comfortable assets t' your advantage and use your opponent's weaknesses. As we fight, you will still learn and become stronger, eventually coming close to my own strength."

"How do I know when I've completed this training?" asked Ichigo. He rested Zangetsu on his shoulder.

The Child grinned and answered, "Ya gotta defeat me." When Ichigo raised a brow, he added, "Just somethin' ya should know, kid: no student has ever beat me with success. All of my students had t' call a draw. Even though I don't like t' train wusses, their losses were understandable and forgiven." Kenpachi brought his bow from its defensive position as he finished, "As the student, ya get the first swing."

Ichigo brought Zangetsu down from its perch, keeping his eye on Kenpachi. _He won't let me hit him_, he predicted. Taking his chance, Ichigo flashed forward.

As the Child explained Ichigo's training, Grimmjow walked away towards the dead fire. He looked about and saw the young pink haired girl frolicking about and chasing an unlucky butterfly. He sighed and covered his face with his hand.

_Why did I say such a thing?_ he asked himself. _I come here to be by Ichigo's side, yet I say words that bind him to me in such a wrong manner. Oh, Pantera, what shall I do about this? How shall I start? I cannot escape what has developed during my possession. _He felt his chest tighten and his eyes burn. His face was heating up, too.

_My dearest Grimmjow_, came the melodic pur of Pantera's voice. Her voice was like a that of a grown woman, but her accent was smooth and crisp. _Why do you suffer so? You are an Elf of the Western Blue Forests, child. You should not fear what you choose or become. From the moment you were born, along with the other Elves, you know that you have been taught great self control. Elves, in fact, are the most elegant race because their control goes beyond biting the tongue. _

The Elf walked past the fire and decided to finger the long grass with his fingertips as he walked. The wind whispered in his sharp ears. Pantera stalked around in his mind, humming a soft tune. What his weapon said was true, and Grimmjow was well aware of the elegant and positive attributes associated with the Elves. He himself indulged in deep practice to exceed such expectations.

_Am I still myself?_ Grimmjow asked his weapon. He didn't get his answer, so he kept walking until he came upon a lone tree. The tree had no leaves, and the bark was a deep dark brown, twisted at the trunk and bending in great agony. _Am I?_ he asked again.

A loud but comforting purr sounded throughout his mind. _Do you fear yourself, my child? _she asked.

Grimmjow dropped his gaze from the darkening sky of gray clouds and the twisted tree. _I don't fear me, but I fear what resides within me_, he answered. _I don't want _that _side of me t' come about and wreak havoc. Ichigo wouldn't forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me. I do not think I could bear the sight of this _thing's_ destruction. _

_That is where you are deeply troubled, my dear_, said Pantera. _You think that you are housing another, but you are not housing anything. If you fear what you say is a "thing," then you really fear yourself. Come, child. Do you not remember the struggles you went through to become the Elf you are? _

_No child Elf has ever been born with the control you have, Grimmjow. You still have it; you just need to learn how to use it over this new side of you. As your commanding weapon, I command that you meditate until you confront yourself and become whole once more. _

The blue haired Elf grimaced at the thought of confronting "himself." He knew, just from the short fight with Urahara and the condition of Yoruichi, that his new side was dangerous. He grit his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists.

"You know what's best," growled Grimmjow. He threw out his arm and yelled, "Pantera!"

When the blade appeared in his hand, Grimmjow crouched, jumped, and spun himself into air. Before landing in a crouch, he had sliced his scythe out in a powerful and quick swing. As a result, the twisted tree was cut clean at the top. The branches tumbled forward and made a smashing sound as it hit the ground. The branches cracked and groaned, finally crunching down to a heap of wood.

The Elf leapt from his crouch and stood atop the cut tree, his hair billowing in the oncoming winds. The air started to cool and the clouds rumbled their thunder. He threw his head back and inhaled the cooling air. He spotted lightning slithering through the clouds and felt large hints of heat on his face. "I shall not be the only one taking to battle today," Grimmjow said aloud.

With that, he leapt into the air and swung his scythe down into the tree's center, making Pantera look like a knife in butter. Then, he landed on the spine of the weapon, balancing his weight and crouching like a preying feline. His feet slid along the pole, making his crouch a wide stance. While in his stance, Grimmjow spread his hand over the breastplate of his armor and put the index finger of his other hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes after dropping his head on his chest.

In his enchanted Elven language, Grimmjow said, "Now, I cut myself off from the world."

With that, the blue haired Elf's mind and sight shrunk into himself. He reopened his eyes to see the regular grassy hills of his mind. The grass was green and lush, but the weather contradicted its green existence with cold breezes. The sky was a deep blue with no blushing cloud in sight. The hills went on forever; some were covered in icicle flowers that bloomed under his footsteps.

"Pantera," the Elf gently called.

When the image of his weapon didn't appear, Grimmjow decided to take a stroll over one of the hills to find her. He climbed to the top and gaped at the sight before him. Half of his world was covered in thick ice. The hills were now agonized peaks, and the flowers were giant leviathan-like figurines. "What evil mockery is this?" asked Grimmjow aloud. He put a foot on the ice, only to withdraw it with a hiss. The ice burned him, despite still being covered by the thick soles of his boots. "Is this the _other's_ power?"

"Lord Jaggerjack?" came a sudden soft voice.

The Elf turned and flinched when he saw Ichigo's image, wrapped in his cape. "Ichigo?" he said. When the other smiled, he asked, "What are you doing here? Aren't you training?" The thought of Ichigo in his mind seemed impossible. No Elf had ever had another's mentality mixed within his own, especially without his consent. The power would have to be immense for such a thing to happen.

"Well," blushed Ichigo's image, "I finished my training, and I wanted to see you." He gave a gentle smile as his cheeks got redder. "Am I bothering you, my Lord?"

Grimmjow tilted his head. He listened carefully to the other's voice and scrutinized the other's image. The image looked and sounded like Ichigo. There were no marks that showed otherwise. He sniffed the air, but he smelt nothing. He didn't feel a hint of warm aura, but he knew auras were weak or nonexistent in the mind. "Not at all," replied the blue haired Elf. "I just wonder how you got in here."

The orange haired image dropped his smile, but the blush was still there. "I was able to channel myself here," said the image. "Does my doing so anger you? I do not wish to anger you, my lord." He stepped closer and placed his hand on Grimmjow's cheek. "I'm sorry to assume I had such privileges."

The Elf's hand covered the image's on his cheek and felt a vibrant warmth there. _Maybe he truly did come_, he thought. _This is probably his aura._ He released the other's hand.

"I am not angered," answered Grimmjow. "I am just surprised-" He didn't finish his sentence, for Ichigo's image kissed him on the lips. "Ichigo," he said as he touched his lips. "Why-"

"I'm in love with you, my lord," confessed the image with a face of longing. "Don't you love me?"

Grimmjow was shocked. He was given a confession of love from the orange haired warrior he came to, what he believed, adore so much. His heart pumped rapidly, and his skin tingled. His cheeks flushed a bright red, and his hands fidgeted in their place.

When the blue haired Elf didn't answer, Ichigo's image dropped the cape from its shoulders, revealing its naked form and making Grimmjow gasp and blush hotter. "Please, I beg that you return my love, my lord," begged the image. It walked up to the Elf and wrapped its arms around Grimmjow's neck, and it kissed the other again. "Do you not love me?" it asked again. "I thought I had heard right when you claimed me as _yours_."

"Ichigo," started the blue haired Elf. Before he could finish, he was kissed again, but the kiss was longer and involved the image using its tongue to open his mouth. He granted the image what it wanted and opened his mouth. After tasting no flavor on the other's tongue, Grimmjow stopped and pulled his lips away. His eyes, along with the image's, were lidded, and his cheeks were completely red. His heart beat quickly and pressed against his chest cavity in excitement.

He questioned if he truly felt an amorous emotion for Ichigo, and he questioned if that was the funny feeling he kept feeling when he made up answers to the question of _why_ he followed Ichigo. Was love the driving force behind his actions? He recalled the kiss and his amorous reaction to it. Then, he thought, _Maybe I do love Ichigo. Maybe that's why I'm so attached. Not even a debt would make me follow another man. So am I?..._

The Elf opened his mouth to say something, but the image cut him off by saying, "You love me, don't you, my lord?" The image eyed and attacked Grimmjow's lips, dragging a hand down the Elf's breastplate and resting its hand on the crotch of the Elf's trousers.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said in surprise, "what are you doing? Why do you suddenly feel this way?" His own hand went to the images, which started to knead and rub his crotch. He gasped at the feeling blooming between his loins.

The image kissed him chastely and replied, "This is no sudden emotion, my love. I've felt this way for a long time, and I had no will to reveal it to you. I thought you might scorn me and throw away what relationship we have." It dropped its gaze, shedding a tear.

"I would never," answered the Elf as he propped up the image's chin, "do such a thing to you." He gave in to his emotions and swelling heart, officially deciding that the image was, indeed, Ichigo. He fiercely ravished the other's lips, bringing the image's naked form to himself with an arm on the image's back. The other hand gripped orange locks as the blue haired Elf drove his tongue in the image's mouth.

After kissing the other so ferociously, Grimmjow started to kiss the other's neck and suck at the soft skin. The image moaned out and started to fiddle with the Elf's pants. Both locked mouths again, fighting to gain the upper hand in their tongue war. The image pulled down the front of the Elf's trousers and palmed the Elf's half hard cock. Grimmjow grunted in the kiss and pulled away his lips.

"My love," mumbled the image. It goaded Grimmjow in to kissing it again. Slender fingers wrapped around the Elf's dick and started to slide up and down in a fast paced motion. A nail dug into the tip and dragged out, circling the head with a precum soaked nail.

Grimmjow grunted again and moaned at the feeling. The warm hand continued to slide along his length and make him moan into the image's mouth. His hips began to thrust forward and make love to the other's hand. Precum slicked his length and made the other's hand slick up and squ eak with each pump. After enduring the hand for a time, the Elf grabbed the image's already hard cock and started to pump the other to return the favor. He nipped at the other's lip and began to attack the other's neck, sucking harshly to leave a large mark.

As the Elf kept his mouth on the image's neck and kept his hand and hips busy, the image whispered in a seductive and low tone, "Make love to me."

"Such words," groaned the blue haired being as he ravished Ichigo's lips once more. He lifted Ichigo's image at the hips, making the other wrap its legs around him. The Elf knelt down as he continued to kiss the other, quickly spreading his cape out and laying the other on its back. He dipped and sucked on a pink nipple. He bit, sucked, and lapped lovingly at the flesh, earning breathy moans from his human's image.

The image took hold of Grimmjow's hand and guided it toward its mouth. Brown eyes watched lusted blues as the image dragged off the thin but strong metal that was Grimmjow's glove with its teeth. Then, pink lips wrapped around the fingers and soaked them with a passionately fueled tongue. Seeing such lewd actions, Grimmjow thrust his hips, making his cock rub along the other's. Both moaned at feeling one another's skin.

The Elf moved on to the other nipple when the image started to guide his hand downward. The fingers reached the warm entrance resting between the image's cheeks. "Hah," groaned Ichigo's image as it pressed one of Grimmjow's fingers inside to tease itself. "Ah," it moaned as Grimmjow started to pump his finger himself.

The Elf kissed at the other's lips as he fingered his human's image, pressing at a known gland that made the image cry out and beg he press harder. He answered by pressing in another finger to scissor its entrance and abuse the other's sweet spot. His mouth watered at the tight and hot grip the hole had on his fingers. When he spread his fingers, the hole would squeeze them back together and suck them in.

"My love," moaned the image, "do it now. I..ah, hah...want you so...mmmah, Ah...badly."

Hearing his love's plea, the Elf lined himself up with the tight hole and touched the sucking ring. Before he could plunge in, he heard a loud feline howl. He looked up, but he was knocked aside before he could react to the motion he heard coming for him and his love. He rolled away and stopped flat on his stomach.

"Do you not see such tricks?" came the scolding voice of Pantera.

The Elf looked up from his position and saw Pantera standing near him, allowing him to see Ichigo's image. "Pantera?" he said.

"I fail to see any reason you shouldn't recognize your own half," scolded the large feline. She turned her head toward Ichigo's image, which was scowling at her.

The sweet voice deepened as Ichigo's image replied, "You're such a bitch, Pantera. Did ya watch before ya interfered?" The image's hair grew and the body morphed to reveal the beast described and showed by Urahara.

"Shut your mouth, you perverse scoundrel," growled Pantera. "Had you not bound me with that damned cage of ice, I would've stopped you sooner, you wimp." She swatted and hissed in the other's direction.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, was shocked. "Ichigo?" he said as he still lay on the ground. "You're not Ichigo."

The harsher half of Grimmjow looked at the Elf and replied in both mockery and sarcasm, "Great job, o' mighty lord dumb ass. Ya figured me all out." It rose to its feet. "Did ya figure that out after I changed?" It grinned in a maniacal manner.

The Elf rose to his feet, too, and pulled up his trousers. "Bastard," he grit out. "How dare you commit such trickery?!"

The other half laughed aloud. It panted as it came down from its laughter. "You're full of shit, ya know that?" said the feline man. "So much shit, I wonder how ya even stand t' look at yourself in that prissy mirror back home." It frowned and finished, "'Bout time ya understood what th' fuck is goin' on."

**Author's Note:**

**Yup. Grimmjow's other half is such a douche. That is all I have to say about him. **

**You guys like the chapter? **


	11. Grimmjow's Reflection part 2

**Chapter Eleven: Grimmjow's Reflection part 2**

Yoruichi stood up, stretching her limbs and yawning. She walked over to Urahara, who was covering his eyes and holding up clothing. "My, my," she said, "you act as if you never saw a woman before." She took the clothes and slipped them on.

"I dare not look at you," said Urahara. "That would be called 'being lecherous' or 'being perverted.'" He turned away and brought down his hand. "I don't need you pestering me with such names for fun." He held up his nose in a playful manner.

The Elf slipped on her boots and sighed. "All done," she announced. Yoruichi walked toward Urahara's naked gaze and put her hands on her hips. "Will you tell me now? I think you were more safe when I was still on the bed."

Urahara fanned himself with his quickly drawn fan and hummed to himself. "I don't think you'll want to hear my reasoning," he answered. He walked around the Elf and made his way toward the staircase. As he ascended the steps, Yoruichi still tried to goad him into telling her. "No," he answered more plainly as he stepped onto the platform of his workspace and approached the working tools. His eyes ran over the hammers and watched the icy water steam by cooling off hot metal.

_Come now_, Yoruichi complained.

"You know Lord Jaggerjack is not important for Ichigo's destiny," said Yoruichi. "The songs do not mention him." She stopped at the collection of weaponry, ignoring her loving tea plant, which curled around her fingers. "Why tell him anyway?"

Urahara stopped in his tracks at his work table and looked over his shoulder. "I do not need to explain," he answered more firmly. He turned back to the table and sat in his seat, combing over different armour designs and weapon plans.

The Elf sensed the change in Urahara's attitude and decided she did not like it. _Was it pity that brought you to that decision?_ she asked. She had opened her mentality to Urahara, who stopped his work in hearing the question.

_You need not worry_, answered Urahara.

_But I do worry_, replied Yoruichi as she walked over and sat in the extra chair. She watched Urahara's fingers touch a quill lightly. _You know he isn't important, and you know Ichigo needs all his strength to improve himself with the other Children. You know Lord Jaggerjack was not going to leave Ichigo be; thus, you sent him to the Eleventh Child, Kenpachi Zaraki, to learn well. Lord Jaggerjack will only be in the way with his condition._

Urahara sighed. _I did send Ichigo to learn from Kenpachi_, he said, _but I did not send him because Lord Jaggerjack was a distraction. _He picked up the quill pen and started to draw an outline for a weapon. Before Yoruichi could ask again, Urahara put down his quill pen and quickly said, _Do not ask anymore, Yoruichi. Your concern is understandable but unnecessary. Trust in this Child to do what is seen as right. _

The Elf frowned and nodded. _As you wish, Urahara_, she said. She got up from her seat, being embraced by her tea plant. She looked at the other and tilted her head. _Would you mind if I joined Ichigo on his voyage to ensure his safety?_

The smith looked up and replied, _I would not mind, but I need you here to help me prepare for the final days._ He held up his design to Yoruichi, whose eyes widened a bit at the drawing. _We have a lot of work to do._

As Yoruichi was stretching, Grimmjow was still in his mind. "What do you mean?" asked Grimmjow as he looked at his other half.

"I mean what I said," answered the harsher half. He crossed its arms.

Grimmjow growled and yelled, "Then tell me what I do not understand!" He clenched his fists as he heard Pantera growling with him.

"Hmmm," hummed the other as he looked at his claws. "Nah!" He twiddled with his hair as he stared at Grimmjow in a bored manner.

"Greedy child!" scolded Pantera as she hissed at Grimmjow's other half.

"Don't get pissed at me, ya ol' hag," growled the other half. He tsked and started to walk away.

"Where are you going, ya bastard?!" Grimmjow angrily yelled. He raised his arm and called his weapon, which appeared in his hand in a flash. He quickly appeared by his other half and brought down the scythe upon the other. He heard a tsk as his blade was stopped by clawed fingers.

"I may have no name," said Grimmjow's other half, "but ya don't get t' call me what ya want." With that, the feline figure tossed Grimmjow, who landed on his feet. He chuckled as he put his hands on his hips. "Funny how ya rule our mind, but ya don't have the control t' make me do what ya want." He stuck his tongue out. "However, I can manipulate ya as I please." He turned and bent over, raising his tail. A paw like hand slipped between his legs, and two fingers spread his present ass cheeks as he said, "Had that damned cat not got in my way, I wouldn't be so tight still." His smirk was seen.

Grimmjow blushed at the display. "Don't do that!" he commanded. He readied himself in a stance, holding Pantera out for a fight. "Either tell me what's goin' on, or I'll cut ya in half." He grit his teeth when the other's smirk was accompanied by relaxed eyes.

"So the big bad Elf wants to play..." mocked the feline man. Seeing the other make a grimace, he frowned. The other half stood and replied, "Fine...I'll tell ya, but ya gotta be fun or I'll jus' get bored with ya." He crouched and grinned a wide grin that made his fangs seem longer and sharper.

The Elf clenched his weapon as the other's eyes suddenly became fully blue. "I shall not lose," he grit. He jumped up into the air, yelling out his war cry, with his scythe brought up to cut the other down. "Huh?" he gasped as his feline copy appeared in front of him. "How-"

"Too slow," chuckled the feline as he punched Grimmjow in the gut, sending the other crashing to the ground in a cloud of dirt. "Hahaha! Oh, this feels so gooood!" He stretched his arms and looked down from his place in the sky. He chuckled when he saw the huge bowl-figure of a hill.

Grimmjow groaned as he sat up slowly, holding on to his gut. He coughed and thought he was going to vomit, so he used Pantera to get to his feet. "Pantera," he called.

"You must face this heathen alone," sounded her voice. "Face yourself, child, and triumph!"

The Elf groaned. Before he could straighten himself up, his body was slammed back on the ground. He looked up and avoided a set of claws aimed at his face. He grabbed the wrist and flipped their bodies, pinning his feline half. "I should neuter ya!" threatened Grimmjow. He looked down at the full blues, which were accompanied by a frown.

"Then I wouldn't have much fun, now would I?" tsked the feline half. His grin returned, then he easily slipped his hands under Grimmjow's belly and punched upward, sending the Elf out of the destroyed hill. "Don't go away," he laughed, "that was just a warm up!" He pushed off of the dirt, leaving behind a large cloud of dirt after he was speeding through midair.

The blue haired Elf growled and flipped in the air, bringing up his scythe to block sharp claws. His arms' and chest's muscles burned as they pinched to keep the feline half at bay. "You're not tellin' me what I want t' know," bit Grimmjow. He pushed the other away with a grunt and swung his scythe, causing the other to back flip in the air and stand steadily above a hill.

"And ya not makin' this anymore fun," retorted the other half. He held out his clawed hand and opened his fingers. "Dance for me, yeah?" His grin sharpened as his fingernails excreted a bright blue light that looked like whips. He swung his arm back and forth, slapping at Grimmjow's feet. He laughed as the Elf backed up and tried to parry one of his blows, only making the whips wrap around his scythe and slap at Grimmjow's face.

Grimmjow jumped out of the whips' embrace and lightly touched his cheeks, wincing when the contrasting heat and bitter cold met. "Bastard," he grumbled as he looked at the other in a seething manner. His eyes widened when the whips came at him again, making him jump back and dart from another sudden attack.

"Ya not a good dancer, are ya?" asked the feline man. He licked his lips as one of the whips was able to slash the inside of Grimmjow's thigh; his blue eyes gleamed brighter, too. "So sexy," he commented as he watched the Elf tear at the fabric and quickly his leg. "Given the chance, I'll take adv-"

"Enough!" howled Grimmjow as he got to his feet. "No more perverse words are to leave your mouth, fiend! Batting your girlish eyes at me when we are the same person! You should be ashamed!" He leaned on his weapon.

The feline's grin only grew more, stretching so wide as to cover most of his face. "'Same' ya say..." he said in an amused tone. He chuckled. "I don't think so... In fact, I think I'm much stronger than ya." He raised his head to the sky and bellowed out, "You'll see when I'm in complete control!" His fangs parted and his chest heaved to release a feline howl that made the ice flowers crack and the ground shake. The Elf even covered his ears and dropped to his knees.

Grimmjow held onto his ears as his head pounded and his eardrums complained. He shut his eyes tight, clenching his teeth as a way to distract him from the mental pain. After enduring the endless howl, the Elf's eyes shot open, glinting with a hint of blue and swirling black. He threw his head back and threw down his fists to howl out his agony. As he screamed his lungs empty, the sound pierced the air and broke the feline's cry. His scream made the other start to waver in the air and hold his own ears. As a result of his scream, his world cracked in half, severed at the line between his half and the feline's half.

Then, the Elf came down from his scream and panted. His eyes darted about, spotting the split between ice and grass. He looked toward the feline and saw him holding onto his ears and looking back in an angry manner. He got back to his feet, staggering a bit.

"Bas...tard," grit the feline as he slowly stood straight. "Now you've upset me." He crouched down and bound forward; a fist was brought out and aimed for Grimmjow's gut. "Eat th-" he started. He was cut off when his fist was caught and his body stopped its motion. He looked up and saw the Elf holding on his fist. His eyes were wide.

"No," growled Grimmjow as his eyes started to glow a darkening blue, too. "I'm the one who's pissed." He squeezed the fist and turned, flipping the feline over his shoulder and slamming him on the ground. He brought up his right arm, which held his called out weapon and brought it down upon the feline, pinning him by his hair.

The feline yowled out in surprise but grunted when he only felt his hair get dragged into the ground by Pantera's blade. He trembled at the hands and chest. "What..." he started. He looked up at Grimmjow when the other knelt by him and grabbed him by the throat. His paws went to the Elf's wrist and pulled at it.

"Tell me," commanded Grimmjow as he pierced the other's gaze with his own, "or I shall beat your body as you lay there." He clenched his teeth and held back a hiss as the other's supernatural strength squeezed at his wrist.

The other pfted and smirked. "I like this side o' ya," he said. "Makes me want ya-"

"Enough I say!" growled Grimmjow; his voice made the other flinch. "I've told you I didn't want to hear anymore perverse words from your mouth!" The wind began to shift and make his blue hair flutter. "I am the one who's in control of my mind." Thunder sounded around the darkening sky, promoting Grimmjow's deepening voice. "If ya so much as lift a finger t' touch me again in the way ya did earlier, I will not hesitate t' make ya suffer! Now tell me what I must understand!"

The feline bit his bottom lip. "Ya wan' t' know so bad?... Fine," he said. He pointed at himself after feeling the other ease his grip. "In case ya didn't notice, I embody everythin' ya hold back."

"You mean what I control," corrected Grimmjow.

"No," replied the feline. "That Pantera bitch only knows about ya current state 'cause she is your _war weapon_ and nothin' more. What ya think is control, she thinks is control. She may be your fighting conscience, but she don't know what truly lies under all that bullshit ya put on display for everyone, includin' that punk bitch Ichigo."

Grimmjow growled, "Don't ya dare mention his name! You don't Ichigo like I do!" He squeezed the other's throat tighter, earning coughs and growls.

The feline only smiled through the choking, though. "Everytime ya talk, I hear more bullshit," he said as he felt the other ease his grip again. He grinned maniacally and retorted, "Ya don't know shit about Ichigo!" Then, he laughed. "Ya don't know a single thing about that little snot nosed brat... What'd ya do? Save him? Once-twice?" He tsked. "Pathetic. Honestly, lord o' our minds, what do ya know about sweet li'le Ichigo?"

The Elf hesitated. He knew the other was right: he didn't know much about Ichigo. Nonetheless, he was still attached.

"Jus' like I thought," said the feline. "Nothin'. But ya were so ready t' fuck 'im the first chance ya got." He smiled as he morphed into Ichigo's image and voice. Orange locks shimmered, and brown eyes gleamed in a glossy manner. "Please, my lord," mocked his moaning voice, "fuck me until you're satisfied. I want nothing more than to lay beneath you every night and feel your cock filling me with your magical Elf essence." He licked his lips.

Grimmjow felt himself flinch at Ichigo's image again. His grip on the other wasn't so harsh as he stared into the perfect replica of Ichigo's eyes and full lips. He blinked and growled low in his throat.

The feline's smile appeared on Ichigo's face. He cackled quietly as he morphed back into his original form, feeling the grip on his throat return harshly. He added, "Ya see? No control!" He laughed. "Face it! You're a pervert! Tryin' t' fuck a boy ya saved twice! Compared t' ya, old man, he's jus' a baby!" He laughed more and pointed at Grimmjow's shocked face.

The Elf grimaced and gripped his other half tighter. "Insulting me will get you nowhere, heathen!" he grouched.

"Insult?" choked the feline. His smile didn't waver as he added, "If I wanted t' insult ya, I'd jus' call ya a fuckin' fake or a bitch Elf... Truth hurts, don't it, _Lord Jaggerjack_?" With that, he ripped the other's hand off of his throat, pulled his head free, losing some hair in the process, and put his face in Grimmjow's and finished, "'Cause ya lack the ability t' act upon the 'animalistic' characteristics ya got, I was born. I embody ya anger, ruthlessness, cruelty, sexual frustration, and, not surprisingly, your honesty... If ya don't want me around, ya gotta control me...but I don't think ya can do that." He kissed the Elf on the lips and complimented on his masculine taste.

Grimmjow's lips twitched as he watched the other bound off and laugh as his hair grew back to its extra long length. No words could describe his anger. Heat burst through his heart and flushed his face. His head burned, and his snarl sharpened. He pulled Pantera from the ground and stood up, looking at the other preparing to use his nail attack again.

"Graaaaahhhhh!" he bellowed as he brought his scythe around and slashed outward, bringing out his hand in the place of the slice. "Pantera, freeze your enemies with your roar and trap them with their fear," he chanted. From his hand, a ray of blue mist appeared in his hand and burst out in a crescent shape.

The power caught the feline and wrapped around his struggling body as he fell to the ground. He howled out and arched his back to get free of the blue crescent that kept his body down. "No!" he howled. "No, no, no, no!" He looked over and saw the Elf coming toward him, the weather getting more dangerous. He tsked and tried to wiggle away. His fruitless movements, however, were stopped when a hand gripped his long hair.

"Submit t' my will," commanded the Elf as he slammed the other's face into the ground after tossing Pantera to disappear. A ruthless spark flared in his heart as he watched the other grunt from being pulled away from the ground. He suddenly grinned at the sight. "Are ya gonna fight anymore?" he said in a teasing manner. When the other snarled at him, he put his face in the ground again.

After bringing up the other's face, he saw blood trickling from the nose and joining a split lip. Heat traveled to his hips and brought an uncomfortable feeling, arousal. "Heh," he chuckled. He wanted those bloody lips to taste him and taste his power. Thus, he put the other on his back and straddled his chest. He pulled down his trousers and chuckled more when his erection hit the other's cheek.

"What..are..ya doin'?" gritted the feline as he had one eye shut to stop precum from blurring his vision. He tightened his lips when he felt the precum drip down and line his mouth.

"Weren't ya th' one who want'd m' dick?" answered Grimmjow in his set deep voice. His eyes resembled that of the feline's, but his eyes were black. Without waiting for an answer, he forced the feline's mouth open and shoved himself inside, sighing at the warmth. His eyes stared down at the feline, who moaned around him. Both hands took hold of the other's face, and hips started to thrust forward. He clenched his teeth in a maniacal smile as he fucked the other's mouth. "Swallow me, bitch!" he commanded.

The feline had his eye shut with tears coming from them, and his mouth sucked sloppily around the other. Precum and saliva dripped down his chin and slid down his neck. Grimmjow's dick slid farther and farther, reaching the back of his throat and forcing him to swallow. He started to resist the Elf's thrusting and tried to arch himself to get Grimmjow off, but the other only shoved his dick deeper into his mouth.

Grimmjow forced the other's head toward his pelvis, feeling wet lips meet his base. He felt the warmth tighten around him and pull on him more. With that, he came and howled out his pleasure; he panted in his high. His cum dripped from the sides of the feline's mouth, spreading around his chin, neck, and face. He kept his grin as he lauded, "Good li'le bitch." The feline only flinched as Grimmjow tightened his grip on his hair. Before he could say anymore, his face was smacked, making his face turn toward the right. His cheek stung and dripped blood, which he saw plop on the feline's tired face. He looked up and was met with Pantera's angry gaze.

"Pantera," he said as the black faded. The heat died down from his body, leaving him at his normal state. The winds and sky settled, too.

"I'm disappointed in you, child," scolded Pantera. "I told you to face yourself, not become this wretch!" She hissed. "Withdraw yourself from this wretch's mouth..." Her eyes narrowed more as the Elf raised himself and tucked his dick away. She looked down at the feline and noticed the other was panting and coughing up some of the semen. A tsk left her voice as she turned and walked away. "Follow me, child."

As Grimmjow followed, he heard the other still coughing. He looked back over his shoulder; his eyes widened as he saw the other laying on his side and shedding quiet tears. Blood and semen smeared his face as the feline lay there, coughing up more of Grimmjow's fluids. The crescent bond faded, allowing the feline to curl into a small ball to quietly sob. The Elf looked away.

"At least, I've made him submit, right?" Grimmjow said to himself. He heard Pantera growl, so he looked up.

"So brutally, you have," answered the large cat as she sat atop a hill. "Showing dominant power is enough, but humiliation is too far. I may only know what you know and can only sense what you feel, child, but that does not mean I don't have morals of my own. How insulting to be called only a weapon of war." She looked toward the Elf. "Go and pat yourself on the back for setting your dominance in here, but don't feel pride in having almost fused with that wretch's horrid personality... If you had..." Her gaze dropped.

"I'm sorry," said Grimmjow as he joined the other. His emotion saddened, for he never thought of Pantera in such a way. She's been there for him as more than just a scythe; thus, he couldn't imagine her treatment if the other's influence prevailed and took over. He hugged her and added, "I shall not lose sight of myself again."

"Promise me that, child," said Pantera. "If you are to hate, you shall only hate your enemy. If you are to love, you shall only love your friends and family. If you are to contain a persona, then you must be yourself and not that other wretch's."

Grimmjow smiled, wincing at the renewed pain on his cheek. "I promise," he said. "I shall only hate my enemies, the Quincy King and his followers. I shall love only my friends and family, mother, father, and Ichigo. I shall only stay as me, nothing more." He heard the large cat start to purr. "What?"

"You do love that boy," she said with amusement in her voice. "I'm glad you've reflected well on who you are, and I'm glad you've admitted your newfound love upon doing so." She looked at him, her ear twitching. "Make wise decisions, child, especially toward that young Ichigo."

The Elf blushed but nodded his head in agreement.

As Grimmjow was fighting his feline half, Ichigo was darting out of an arrow's path. He grunted when his back was struck by the blunt tip of Kenpachi's knee. He landed on a pile of strewn grass and dirt. He looked up at his teacher and noticed that the sky was turning dark.

_If this keeps up, I'll to avoid more than Kenpachi's blows_, thought Ichigo as he looked around quickly.

"Get up," said Kenpachi with his smile. "Ya not done yet."

**Author's Note: **

**Yup... Sorry for the late update...again. -.- I hope you all still enjoyed the chapter and got to know Grimmjow more on the inside. Sorry for any mistakes and length. This was more for our favorite Elf. :)**


	12. A Fiery Victory

**Chapter Twelve: A Fiery Victory**

Ichigo blocked a few arrows and turned to block a surprise strike from his fast paced teacher. Ever since Ichigo started landing more than small cuts on Kenpachi's skin, Kenpachi has been getting faster and faster and stronger and stronger. At the moment, Ichigo felt he was back at square one due to Kenpachi leveling his power.

"Damn," Ichigo cursed as he blocked two more attacks.

It had been three days already. Ichigo was tired; he did not get a chance to rest or eat. The Child had told him that this battle would take as long as necessary. On day two, Ichigo figured that the reason Kenpachi was able to win so much against his students in the past is due to the Child's ability to endure pain and maintain a level to keep himself going. He learned that Kenpachi didn't change his style unless he did, and he also learned that Kenpachi didn't attack with much force. The arrows, although strong and painful, were not his strongest attack. He figured that out when he witnessed Kenpachi finally take a "break" after shooting his arrows for almost ten hours.

Kenpachi, Ichigo concluded, was definitely a monster in his field of expertise. Being a Child meant one was ancient; he knew the Children were as old or older than the Elves themselves. Thousands of years of life meant Kenpachi had thousands of years of time to train and perfect his technique. Ichigo was only a babe compared to Kenpachi's might. That fact, however, never daunted Ichigo. The Child complimented him, so that had to mean something, right?

Ichigo could go on. He ignored his muscles' complaints, he ignored his lungs burning, and he ignored the fatigue running through his entire body. At the closing of day two, Ichigo had asked for assistance from Zangetsu, which supplied him only what it could spare; the warrior was grateful, though. In to day three, Ichigo managed to use the energy sparingly and keep himself up and ready to defend and attack. The cost was only a few cuts to the back, abdomen, arms, and legs. He would admit Kenpachi got him well enough to drop him, but his boosted endurance would not allow it. Ichigo managed to last until the darkening of day three, so he would not give up, not until he won.

He steadied himself and flicked his wrist about, making Zangetsu look like a whirlwind. His weapon deflected a set of arrows shot at him. He flinched at the last arrow, though, for it was bathed in lightning. Seeing that Kenpachi upped his level again, Ichigo swung outward at Kenpachi after darting forth. His blows were blocked by the edge of Kenpachi's bow.

As the sword and bow were locked in place, Ichigo growled, "Getsuga tensho!"

The dark power gushed from the sword, bathing Kenpachi in darkness. Ichigo flipped backward and stood with his sword at the ready. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the sudden appearance of dust coating the air in front of him. He stuck out his tongue and zoned out all other sounds. He tasted and felt the bland texture of blood on the tip of his tongue, and he heard panting.

_Did I get 'im?_ Ichigo asked.

_O' course not, King_, came Zangetsu's comment. _He's still there and standin'. Ya sensed 'im good, so be ready._

Ichigo nodded as he still watched the dust, where the taste and sound still remained. He noticed that the taste and sound were changing. Bits of shocking waves tapped at Ichigo's tongue, and the smell of something burning came to his nose. He heard cracking, too. As the taste and sound altered, Ichigo started to sync himself more strongly with his power. He inhaled and exhaled, releasing some of the heat to relieve himself of being attacked by bits of shock Ichigo knew to be Kenpachi's lightning.

"Now we're gettin' somewhere," chuckled Kenpachi as the dust was blown away by the wind. He stood there, bloody at the torso, bathed in his lightning. He held up his bow and brought back his hand, manifesting an arrow of pure lightning. "Time t' get serious, no?" he asked as he released his arrow.

The young warrior twirled aside, swinging out his sword to catch any other stray arrows coming his way. He yelled out when an volley of arrows came his way, missing a few that grazed his torso and right thigh. _No way! I'm not losing today!_ he mentally declared. With that mind set, Ichigo stood his ground and twirled his blade again, sending Kenpachi's arrows in all directions. _I could always get in at close combat, but he's not stupid. He'll be ready for something like that. Then...what can I do? He won't get tired, no matter what._

Kenpachi stopped his shooting upon almost being pierced at the chest. He looked at the ground where the arrow landed behind him; a smirk came upon his face as he turned his attention back to Ichigo, who had his sword up in his defensive stance. The blank face split back to its grin.

_Shit_, thought Ichigo as he brought up his sword to deflect an arrow. After a few more shots, he brought back his sword and quickly licked at his chapped lips.

"Getsuga," he started as he swung his blade, "tensho!"

His dark power burst from the blade's edge, ripping a black gash in the air. Ichigo yelled out as his power detached itself and formed into the monstrous attack it was made to be. After the power surged toward Kenpachi, Ichigo jumped in the air and yelled out his command again, sending another thread of dark power.

_Don't let ya guard down, King_, came Zangetsu's warning.

From that hint, Ichigo knew that Kenpachi wasn't down. He inhaled deeply, catching Kenpachi's aura to be near; he focused on his hearing, catching Kenpachi's flapping cloth trailing in the wind behind him. With a swing of Zangetsu about his head, Ichigo managed to put the blade flat against his back and catch the sharp charge of a powerful arrow. When the vine-like lightning charges flailed off of his blade, Ichigo grit his teeth and growled as he allowed his entire being to charge with the dark power.

_Repeat after me, Ichigo_, came Zangetsu's command.

The fiery haired warrior crouched in his stance, lowered his head, and inhaled a deep breath, awaiting Zangetsu's command. His heart fluttered as his power made his chest swell with determination. Hearing Zangetsu announce to repeat after the weapon meant Ichigo did something worthy of increasing his attack power, and Ichigo felt a burst of his natural energy from the giddy emotion.

_Time t' even the fight, King_, came the watery Zangetsu.

_Time to spar on fair ground, Ichigo_, repeated the normal Zangetsu.

Feeling another attack coming, Ichigo focused his entire bodily reaction and power on his sword.

_Say-_ came Zangetsu's intertwined voice.

Ichigo yelled as he touched the ground to steady himself, "Fight, Lord of the Dark, Zangetsu!" After the last word was uttered in a roar, Ichigo felt the weight on his back lighten and felt his power pouring into Zangetsu. The ground at his feet shuttered, making the rocks flutter about and disappear in the threads of long grass. He felt a bit colder, though.

He stood to his feet and brought his weapon in front of himself. He noticed that his blade was no longer large and heavy; it was thin and light. The blade was pure black with a rattling chain at the end. Purple swirls hisses off of the blade in sparks, and the warrior could feel his power surging through the blade, sharing very little of his power with himself.

_Zangetsu?_ said Ichigo.

_This is our most powerful state, King_, answered Zangetsu.

_We do not share most of the power, for it is needed to maintain this powerful form, Ichigo_, came the normal Zangetsu. _Do not fear or ponder. We are yours, so let us help you pass your last test._

"Zangetsu," said Ichigo as he brought his blade up and blocked a strike with ease. "Thank you."

He didn't waste a second in darting forward and locking blades with Kenpachi. Before his teacher could say anything to provoke him, Ichigo dislodged himself from the other and sent a fast fist to the other's gut, hurling the Child far away. As the Child flew, Ichigo thrust his sword into the ground and narrowed his eyes, predicting Kenpachi's landing spot.

"Here it comes!" bellowed Ichigo. As he sliced his sword forward, taking up some of the dirt, he yelled, "Getsuga Tensho!"

From the blade's edge came a mass of dark power so large that Ichigo had to take a step back to steady himself in the release. His orange locks fluttered in the wind as he watched his dark power bathe all in his sight in a tsunami of darkness. A feeling of accomplishment and pride overcame him as he watched his power wash over everything.

_This...is amazing..._ he thought.

_King!_ came the watery Zangetsu.

A breadth of stinging lightning licked at the back of Ichigo's neck. _I guess I shouldn't celebrate too early_, he thought as he turned and slashed aside an arrow. The blanket of darkness behind him died down as he observed his teacher.

The Child's entire left arm was steaming, colored a pulpy red from the emerging blood. Despite the painful look of the injury, Kenpachi smiled his crazy smile and laughed. He flexed his bloody arm in show and flicked a few drops of blood away.

"Thanks for the heads up, kid," chuckled Kenpachi. "Had ya not said anythin', I might have just lost."

"That'd be no fun," replied Ichigo with a small smile as he readied himself again.

"No," said the Child with large and amused eyes, "that wouldn't be." He licked his lips and stood up straight. "Ya should know somethin', Ichigo: no student has ever made it past one day with me until you." He had pointed at Ichigo with his bow on "you." When he brought his bow down, Kenpachi continued, "I was expectin' ya t' tell me that ya were too tired to carry on or tell me that ya were too weak to beat me...but ya didn't..." His smile was wider than before. "Now I can tell this battle won't go on much longer. In fact, it will end right here, right now... I'm givin' ya all I got now! Don't disappoint me, Ichigo! Attack me with all ya got, too!"

With that declaration, Kenpachi threw his head back, opening his mouth to the sky. He bellowed, "You, whose name I will not speak, come and fill me with your power!" At the last word, lightning hurled down from the dark cloudy sky that suddenly thundered. The golden lightning licked at the air as it filled Kenpachi's body, making him glow like a lantern in the dark. When the lightning pillar died away in a wisp going into Kenpachi's body, his entire being was glowing, and his hair was made up of strands of lightning.

Upon just witnessing the transformation, Ichigo knew that he had triggered a mad desire to use mad power within the Child. From what he had learned, every child had a stage like this, but the stage's power varied from Child to Child. He questioned if he would live past this attack Kenpachi was preparing for him. The power he felt was weighing heavily on him, and he could see the nearby grass starting to wither away in dried up husks around the Child. As he stared, he heard clanging metal and cries, and he felt the presence of many beings.

_Shit_, Ichigo thought as his eyes darted about. Within a moment of gripping Zangetsu and exhaling a shaky breath, the apparitions of ghosts appeared, fighting with one another. _If these ghosts are around, it'll be hard to fight. I might just get mixed up in an ancient battle._ With that thought, Ichigo avoided a clashing pair of soldiers. He looked to the Child and saw a group of soldiers heading for him. Their skeletal faces and hanging flesh glowed as they brought their weapons down upon the man.

Kenpachi didn't looked fazed; in fact, he clenched his hands into fists and growled as he flexed his body, making lighting singe the air around him and making the ghosts back off at his show of power. He looked at the soldiers and flashed a mouth full of sharp teeth, making the ghosts seek a fight elsewhere.

"But..." Ichigo started, "they backed off..."

The Child must have heard Ichigo, for he chuckled.

The fiery haired warrior shut his mouth and stared defiantly at the other. "I will not lose," Ichigo muttered. He gripped his sword as tight as possible and summoned all of his power. His entire being shook, shivering from the amount of power coursing through his body and weapon at once. "Zangetsu, let's do this." He crouched and bound off forward. His lungs emptied as he yelled, bringing his sword back. The blade crackled with purple aura and steamed as if it were burning in hot fire. He ran around ghosts and ignored the ones coming after him. At the same time, Kenpachi was coming at him, raising a fist sizzling with lightning.

One heartbeat. Two hearbeats. Three heartbeats. Clash!

After clashing, all Ichigo could remember was the feeling of a searing burn spreading through his entire body. His hearing and vision went blank. If he wasn't mistakened, he would swear he heard his name echoing in his mind. He smiled at that. Zangetsu, maybe? The burn was a faint feeling, and his body felt faint, too.

One heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Three heartbeats. Four heartbeats. Five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten.

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw the shade of darkness. His body was sweating from the sweltering heat he was surrounded in. His fingers twitched, so he moved them, feeling a bit of pain in the little joints. He bent his arm, groaning at the pain of his skin. He ran his hand over his body, discovering bandages covering his torso, neck, and arms. His lungs were not happy, either. They burned and ached as he took in deep breaths of hot air. Bandaged fingers smoothed his hair back, feeling droplets run down his forehead and join his matted hair.

His stomach growled angrily, and his aura fluttered in deep content. "Zangetsu," he quietly moaned via a dry throat.

_Ichigo_, said Zangetsu, _do you feel well?_

_Not really_, answered Ichigo. _I feel like I got smacked by Sombra and dipped into a pot of lava._ He inwardly groaned when he tried to move his head.

_We know, King_, came the watery Zangetsu. _We're in the process o' healin', too. _

Ichigo's eyes flicked around. _What's going on?_

_Hush, Ichigo_, said Zangetsu. _You should rest now. You are being taken care of, so sleep if you can. Your physical body needs the time... If you wish to know more, then talk to the Child. I believe he owes you more information._

A nod and tired, but pained, yawn was all that the warrior could make in his now drowsy state. From there, Ichigo only stared into the dark. Despite the sleep bugging at him, his stomach growled and moaned for fuel. With a small sigh, he decided that he needed food before sleep.

_Sombra_, he called out. He didn't get an answer, so the warrior called her again. _Sombra, where are you?_ Then, he heard a ruffle of fur and feathers. He blinked as he watched a large winge bend and fold out of sight. His eyes fluttered a bit, trying to adjust to the change in light. The time, he could tell, was still in early morning, signalling that he did not sleep for very long. The cool air washed over his sweaty body, making him both gasp out in cool relief and shiver.

_Ichigo_, came Sombra's voice.

The warrior looked over in the direction of her sounding whimpers and whines. He gave a weak smile at Sombra's pouting face and her pawing at the flattened grass. She licked her chops and laid down completely to be level with Ichigo.

_Brave Ichigo, are you alright?_ she asked. She licked her chops again and settled her head down on the ground.

_I'm fine_, answered Ichigo. He slowly moved his arm and settled it on the ground near Sombra's snout, barely close enough to feel her heated breath. _How's Kenpachi and where is Lord Jaggerjack?_ he added.

_So brave and noble you are_, praised Sombra, _thinking of others in your state. _Her ear twitched, so she looked about quickly. Seeing nothing, she replied, _Kenpachi is well. He is mended and sound asleep as we speak. As-_

_Mended?_ Ichigo asked suddenly. A moment of dread washed over him. _Did I hurt him that much, or did I just barely scratch him? How badly was he wounded? Tell me, Sombra! _His heart beat wildly, putting pain in his chest and making him sweat more.

Sombra let out a sad sigh. _I did not see_, she answered. _Your collision in the midst of the souls was blinding. If you wish it, I can check if Kenpachi is awake now._

_No_, Ichigo quickly answered. _I will ask when I am able to sit up._ He, too, sighed. His barely wet tongue ran over his dry lips.

_The Elf is fine_, Sombra said.

Ichigo looked over.

_I was sitting afar, watching over you, when he appeared at my side, quiet as a mouse in a stall of horses_, continued the wolf. _He looked worried the entire time he watched you fight. I would've thought he'd jump in at the moment the ghosts appeared. From what I could tell in our quiet sitting, however, was the change in his mood and aura. There are still two auras, but one is more powerful than the other. _

When she mentioned the other aura, Ichigo's mind went back to the moment the other voice came out of Lord Jaggerjack's mouth and claimed him. With that thought, his heart beat picked up again. He kept his mind shut off as he pondered, for he did not want Sombra to worry over him and the Elf's sudden claim toward him. To him, that would mean more mothering than before.

Though, Ichigo asked, _Sombra, could you get me some water? I'm thirsty._ He watched the wolf nod and promise him the coolest water she could gather with her own paws. That left him with a humorous image in his mind.

After smiling in an amused manner, he thought back on the moment with the Elf again. He remembered the face Lord Jaggerjack made. The anger twisted in with concern, then the confusion and shame. What was going on? Did Lord Jaggerjack have amorous feelings for him? Ichigo shook his head. _That can't be_, he thought. _He's an Elven Lord with a sickness. After all, he didn't claim me in such a way. His other personality did. Why even love a peasant boy, anyway? I'm not an Elven miss, nor am I a human nobleman. But damn the nearest fiend if he doesn't care a little about me! _

He inwardly whined and mentally threw his hands up in frustration. He his heart beat painfully when he thought of Lord Jaggerjack loving some other Elf or human and not caring about him at all. In a selfish way, Ichigo thought, _I wish for him to stay with me until the very end of this journey. His strength and bravery are a model for me, and his caring demeanor and presence are good for...my heart. _He felt a smile crack onto his face and felt a blush cover up his body to tingle at his wounds.

"Ichigo," came a voice.

The warrior looked over and saw Lord Jaggerjack walking over and kneeling beside him. The blue locks swayed in the slight breeze, and the blue eyes locked on with Ichigo's brown ones. A caring smile was on the Elf's face. The presence of this Elf made his skin prickle with goosebumps. The other's lips, too, added to the feeling.

"Lord Jaggerjack," said Ichigo. "How do you feel?" His voice was still low and dry. Also, he had pushed the odd thought of the earlier incident to the back of his mind. He would talk about it later.

The Elf chuckled. "Are you sure you are the one to be asking such a question?" he asked. Ichigo just chuckled. "Your wolf is far off?"

"I'm not sure," answered Ichigo. "She went to get me water."

"A Midelvian Devil fetching water?"

"I know she can't make contact with water too much," said Ichigo. "but she's smart. I know she'll figure out a way to get some." He smiled.

"If you say so," stated the Elf with humor.

"You and her are not on good terms still, are you?" asked Ichigo with his smile still in place.

"I say not," answered Lord Jaggerjack. He shifted in his position and added, "She wouldn't allow me near her or you, even when you were under her wing. She only allowed that young pink haired child near to mend your injuries."

That story made Ichigo laugh, but he had to stop due to the pain in his chest. He coughed a little, turning his head to cough elsewhere. During his coughing fit, he felt a large hand hold his battered hand and felt another large hand feel at his forehead. When he turned his head back toward the Elf, he saw the hand on his forehead withdraw, but the hand on his own did not move or twitch.

"Are you feeling well?" asked Lord Jaggerjack. A look of concern was washed over him. "Do you need anything? Food, water, company? You ask it, Ichigo, and I shall fetch it for you."

Ichigo's thoughts brightened at the thought of food, but before he could ask, he felt the hand on his shift a little. He blushed hotly. Lord Jaggerjack, he thought to himself, was holding his hand. Only couples hold hands, and comrades don't hold hands in such an amorous position. Ichigo saw the other blush, too, and slide his hand away.

"I apologize for such a rude gesture," said Lord Jaggerjack. "Seems like my own renovation unto myself has not been fully done."

"No, no," Ichigo quickly replied. "That's okay. You can do that- I mean... Well...you're no stranger, my lord. I would not scold you for something mistakened." He bit his lip in seeing the Elf look away.

_Oh no_, Ichigo thought.

"Yes," said the Elf. His eyes were narrowed as he was looking away; in addition, his hand clenched into a fist. "A mistake. It shall not happen again." He shifted again, but he stopped when Ichigo quickly grabbed Lord Jaggerjack's hand back, still in an amorous fashion. Blue eyes flashed open in sudden surprise at Ichigo's audacity. "Ichigo?" He looked at the other's brown eyes, which were tearing.

"My lord," croaked Ichigo in his dry and low voice, "please do not look that way...in your shame-or guilt. See? Do not feel out of place for something like this." He held up his hand holding the other's. He cringed a bit at the feeling of his muscles burning in his arm. "Feeling attached...is nothing to be scared of."

_Where am I going with this?_ he thought to himself.

"Attachment," mumbled the Elf moving his gaze away. Then, he quickly looked at Ichigo and said, "If you mean the moment I...I said you were mine, I...I'm sorry. I was so-"

He didn't get to finish his thought, for Ichigo squeezed the Elf's hand lightly. "No need to be sorry," said Ichigo, "for I, too, feel attached to you. You are my hero again, and I can only place you in the best parts of my heart."

The Elf sighed and smoothed his hair with his free hand. A blush came to his cheeks as he looked from Ichigo to the ground and vice versa. Then, his ears turned a bright red. Ichigo tilted his head a little, wondering what the Elf was thinking, especially if the thought turns the other's ears red. Lord Jaggerjack's constant blushing led Ichigo to blush himself.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked. When the Elf would not look at him directly, he raised a brow. "What has got you turning red like so?" The Elf covered his mouth as if to hide his blushing. Ichigo's chest thudded in excitement as he continued to look at the other turn redder. He giggled, making the Elf's eyebrows raise. "If you wish to say something, my lord, say it. Don't hold it in. You might turn into a tomato," he joked.

Lord Jaggerjack lowered his hand and gave a small half smile. "Do not be offended or appalled, Ichigo, at what am I to do," he said. He bent over Ichigo's face and pressed his forehead against the human's cooled skin. His eyes were closed as he chanted quietly in his native tongue. One hand was on Ichigo's left pectoral, and the other was on the Elf's left pectoral, leaving Ichigo to rest his hurting arm.

Ichigo didn't know what was going on, but he felt at ease when he heard his lord speaking in the Elvish tongue. To him, the words were like a healing lullaby for his mind. He listened to every whispered word and inwardly sighed in content, especially when some of the words were hummed over in a melodic fashion, lulling him in to a peaceful place. The contact, on the other hand, was a bit odd. The forehead contact, he was aware, was an amorous action in the human world and a serious act of emotion in the Elven world.

When the Elf pulled away, Ichigo mumbled, "My lord..." He didn't finish, for his mouth dropped open when he saw an orb floating between the other's and his faces. The orb was purple, swirling with pink, orange, and blue. The orb fluttered in the air and morphed into an earring, a blue feather dropping from the golden Elven circle, which housed an orange gem. The Elven circle was a circle with two spikes protruding from one side. Brown eyes were wide as they watched the Elven circle attach itself to the lobe of Lord Jaggerjack's left ear.

"That's..." mumbled Ichigo, "my lord... Am I worthy of such attention and emotion?" His eyes were watering. His heart was beating wildly; he wasn't sure how to react.

"I assume you know what this is," stated Lord Jaggerjack as he touched the earring.

Ichigo only gulped. He knew alright. The earring was called the Bond. A Bond was only made when an Elf felt a deep emotion toward another. The other could be human, Elf, animal, dwarf, etc. The orb before creation was described in scholarly scrolls to be the mix of emotion, revealing the bonding reason via color. A Bond made between two lovers, however, was totally different. The Bond was like an engagement ring or promise to marry in human terms. In Elven terms, it was more than just an engagement; it was dedication.

"Then you know that a Bond like this can only be made between two beings' hearts," said Lord Jaggerjack, "with the same emotion." His fingers dropped from the earring.

A tear rolled down Ichigo's cheek. "Lord Jaggerjack," he said. "Why?" Another tear rolled.

As the Elf opened his mouth, a growl was heard. He shut his mouth and looked over his shoulder, allowing Ichigo to see a fuming Sombra.

_Sombra?_ said Ichigo. _Don't be angry. He didn't do anything. _He blinked away the tears in his eyes.

The wolf growled and trekked to Ichigo with a torn canteen hanging from between her teeth. She lowered the water to Ichigo, who took the canteen with his right pained hand. He attempted to sit up himself but was quickly aided by Lord Jaggerjack. Then, he gulped down the water in the canteen greedily, sucking in every drop. Some drizzled down his chin and decorated his heaving and bandaged chest.

He was gently nudged by Sombra's nose, then he heard her deep growl.

_This lecherous Elf has touched you! _exclaimed Sombra. She sniffed Ichigo and growled at the Elf. _I smell tears and his scent on your skin! What has he done to you?! Allow me to punish this Elf for his lechery!_

Ichigo tried not to laugh. _No_, he answered. _I told you: he did nothing to me. Don't hurt him._ Just as he thought of another thing to say, his stomach growled loudly. He blushed and touched his stomach.

"Um..." started Ichigo. He chuckled and looked at Lord Jaggerjack with an amused face as his stomach growled again, gurgling a little. "My stomach says hello."

The Elf could only chuckle. "I believe you're hungry," said Lord Jaggerjack with a small smile. He got to his feet, making the earring flutter and mix with his blue hair. "I shall get you some food that was prepared." He looked at Sombra, who growled a mouthful of flames at him, and nodded his head, ignoring her threat to him.

The warrior shook his head. _You two..._ he thought in amusement.

_He's got dirty thoughts_, huffed Sombra. _I may not be able to read his mind, but I can still smell an amorous odor on his body. _She laid down, cradling Ichigo's body between her head and paw. _Let's see him lay his lecherous hands on you when I have you. _

Ichigo shook his head, but he still cuddled close to Sombra, loving the warmth from her fur and gentle breathing. _You know you're being too strict on him. Don't drive him away_, he told her.

_I don't trust his odd attachment to you_, stated Sombra.

The human sighed and pictured the event between him and the Elf, showing Sombra the Bond. When he finished, Ichigo said, _He created a bond with me, Sombra, and the colors were pink and purple. _His heart jumped as he added, _We created a love Bond. _

Sombra whined, _Don't go telling me you want to have puppies and get married, too! Love can lead to so many things._

When Sombra mentioned love, Ichigo's heart jumped. With a small smile, his heart fluttered around and his stomach exploded into butterflies. He blinked back to the moment. "Puppies?" chuckled Ichigo. He pat her head.

_Yes, puppies!_ lectured Sombra. _Don't go having your belly full of them. I will nip at your ears if you do!_

_Sombra_, the warrior laughed, _I can't get pregnant. I'm a man, not a woman, and children at this time would be unpleasant. I'm a warrior, not a mother! I also doubt Lord Jaggerjack will want children. _

_So you love him, Ichigo? _pointed out Sombra. _But you will not call him by his name? What a beastly Elf. Has he not given you the courtesy to tell you his first name?!_

Ichigo quickly mended, _No, no! He told me his name a long time ago._ He laid his head against Sombra's cheek. _His name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Though, I find it hard to pronounce his first name, even if I do love him... He's the lord of my home, afterall. _He sighed, thinking about pronouncing Lord Jaggerjack's name.

_Maybe you should say it_, suggested Sombra. _That lecherous Elf should not be called 'lord' if he is to be your love. I will not have it. I will bite that Elf's ears if you do not say his name. _

_Aren't you supposed to punish me if I can't say his name?_ asked Ichigo with a raised brow.

Sombra denied Ichigo's question. _I shall not harm the one who will save everyone in Midelva. _She huffed.

Ichigo only smiled. He loved that Sombra cared so much. With a relaxed sigh, Ichigo mumbled the Elf's name. "Grimmjow," he tested on his tongue. "Grimmjow."

"Do you need something?" came the Elf's sudden voice.

The orange haired man looked toward the voice and blushed. Grimmjow was standing there with a plate of meat, bread, and cheese. A smile was on Grimmjow's face, brightening up his own blushing cheeks.

"U-Um," stuttered Ichigo as he instantly sat up, hissing when he felt his wounds thud and burn. "Ouch!" He held onto his abdomen and scolded himself, "I shouldn't...have moved." He felt Sombra's paw bend to support his sitting position, which relieved the pressure of his burning torso.

"Ichigo," came Grimmjow's concerned voice.

The Elf came to assist, but Sombra growled, keeping him back. He did, however, snarl on his own at the wolf.

_I can support him_, huffed Sombra. Her lip twitched upon seeing Grimmjow's snarl, but she ignored him. _Ichigo, are you well? _She whined when Ichigo groaned.

_I'm okay, Sombra_, answered Ichigo. He pat her head and thanked her for helping him. _No need to get hostile with Lord-I mean Grimmjow. He only means to help, too. _When he heard the wolf start to protest, he interrupted, _Please! Don't be too harsh. I'm hungry, and I would like him to help me. Please..._

The wolf's ears flattened against her head as her eyes drooped in a sorry expression. _I did not mean to offend you, brave Ichigo. I shall withdraw my distaste for him, so you may feed properly_, she said. Her head lowered, her ears still flat against her head, and her wings tucked in tightly to her body.

_Thank you_, praised the fiery haired warrior. He smiled at her, seeing his reflection in her eye.

"She really doesn't like me, does she?" asked Grimmjow. He sat near the edge of Sombra's cradling paw, holding the plate in both of his hands.

The warrior looked at the Elf and replied, "She just worries about me." His eyes slid down to the food; as a result, his mouth watered. "Um...c-could I..." he started as he stared at the food.

"Of course," answered Grimmjow. He raised the plate to Ichigo, who took it in his hands and set it on his lap while thanking him. The Elf watched the young human raise chunks of meat to his mouth and chew like he had never been fed for a week. The bread disappeared, and the cheese didn't stand a chance. Grimmjow could only smile as he watched Ichigo eat.

After finishing off the cheese, Ichigo saw there was still some meat left. His stomach was signaling to stop already. Did Grimmjow really pile that plate? He licked his lips and looked at the blue haired Elf. "Lord Jaggerjack," said Ichigo, "what kind of meat is this?"

"Deer meat," answered Grimmjow. He got to his knees, so he could be higher. Then, he put a hand on Ichigo's resting hand. "Ichigo," he said as he stared into Ichigo's eyes, "please, call me by my first name. We created a Bond, and I call you by your first name. It's only fair."

Ichigo looked down at the meat and muttered, "I'll try." His eyes slid from the meat, to Sombra, then to Grimmjow. A small smile came upon his face. "L-Grimmjow, I mean," he stated, clearing his throat, "why don't you feed the rest of this _deer meat_ to Sombra." He saw the Elf's face explode in surprise.

The Elf waved his hands in front of himself and said, "I doubt she will accept food from me."

"Just try," said Ichigo handing the plate to Grimmjow. He watched the Elf in amusement. The other hesitantly inched toward Sombra, holding up the plate for her to see. The meat chunk was held up in one hand and held toward the wolf's chops.

_If he tries anything funny, I'll have his hand_, said Sombra. She sniffed the meat and quickly licked it out of Grimmjow's hand. She hummed, praising the taste of the meat.

"I think she really likes it," said Ichigo as he pet Sombra's cheek. "Our compliments to the cook."

"Thank you," answered Grimmjow. "I prepared it myself." He looked smugly at the wolf, who rolled her eyes.

_I still don't like him_, said Sombra. _He's too cocky with his cooking. _

_But you like his cooking_, pointed out Ichigo with a hint of amusement in his voice.

_Yes_, admitted Sombra in her deep praising voice. She licked her chops, which dripped saliva. _I will like him more if he keeps that meat coming._

The day rolled on with Ichigo having to rely on Grimmjow's and Sombra's assistance, and Ichigo had to tell Grimmjow to not feed Sombra so much meat. Though, he did see the wolf warming up to him as the Elf continued to feed her what she wanted. He did not get a chance to see Kenpachi that night, for he was told the Child was still sleeping. He slept near Sombra's belly that night, being able to see Grimmjow from ten feet away. Sombra wouldn't allow them to sleep together. Apparently the wolf was still not trusting of Ichigo and Grimmjow within two feet of one another. Until they fell asleep, Ichigo and Grimmjow had their hands stretched outward toward one another, smiles gracing their faces.

The next day, Ichigo's wounds healed with the help of Yachiru's expert hands. The Elf was still not allowed near Ichigo. Sombra made sure she was always between the two. When Ichigo had to bathe, Sombra made sure her body lined the shoreline of the body of water, so Lord Jaggerjack had no chance of going near him. At one point, Sombra nudged the Elf away with her nose, so Ichigo could stretch properly from a nap. Ichigo had to remind her that she was being too strict again; thus, he was able to see his lord for about five minutes. Currently, Sombra was teasing the Elf by holding onto his cape with her paw and making him stay stationary, telling Ichigo he needed some time to himself. Strict as always.

Deciding to scold Sombra later, Ichigo had made his way toward Kenpachi, who had recovered only a few hours after sleeping. The Child was laying lazily in the grass, staring at the sky with Yachiru next to him. A large hog's skeleton laying nearby told him that Kenpachi ate recently ate heavily.

"You're still here, Ichigo?" asked the Eleventh Child. He rolled his head to look at the young warrior.

"I am," answered Ichigo, who sat down by Kenpachi. He watched the other sigh and continue looking at the sky. The other wouldn't speak, so the moment became awkward.

"What the hell ya want?" questioned Kenpachi. He rubbed his stomach, scratching at it briefly. "If ya keep starin' at me, ya won't know nothin'."

The young warrior nodded his head. He said, "You still need to tell me why you're still here, and I want to know what happened in our last attack." He didn't get an immediate answer, so he watched Kenpachi's face, which was blank. After a few more seconds, he rested his head on his fist, still staring at the other.

Then, the Child sighed. "I guess I do," he said. He sat up, seeing Sombra playing with Lord Jaggerjack but ignoring the charade. "Where to start..." He scratched his head.

"How about the last attack, Kenny?" suggested Yachiru from her spot. She yawned and stretched.

The Child grunted and nodded. "Yeah. We'll start there..." He rested both hands on his belly. "Well, when you and I made contact, Ichigo," said Kenpachi, "you and I missed each other's weapons." That statement made Ichigo's lips purse and his eyes gloss in wonder. "Ya blade burned most of my body, and my punch burned about half of your body. After that, I fell first, then I heard ya fall. My body and some of the field was aflame, while ya laid alone in no fire. That damn fire burned me good when I was put out. I'm not sure who won 'cause I blacked out after the fire was put out..."

"I haven't blacked out in many years..." said Kenpachi as he smiled fondly at the thought. "That was a damn good fight," he said looking at Ichigo. "I haven't had anyone put me on my toes like ya did for three whole days... One day, we shall duel again, so we can clarify a victor." He licked his lips. "So don't get killed yet, kid. If ya die, I'll be the one t' kill ya." He chuckled.

Ichigo only smiled, going along with the humor.

"Now what else?" pondered the Child aloud.

"Why you're here," suggested Yachiru again.

"Right," replied Kenpachi. "Well, I'm here because I chose to be here... Wait. I said that already... Oh well. The Quincy King gave us Children a choice in our stay, but we had to be more than fifty miles apart, so we can't 'get together and rebel.' That damned bastard has 'is head too far up 'is ass." He growled and muttered curses; then he continued, "I chose here. I didn't want my brothers and sisters getting stabbed in the back by a ghost 'cause their senses were half trained. The ghosts here are familiar with my aura, so if I get mad, they stay well away. Pft! As if they would get hurt. Hahahaha... Hehem. Anyway, unfortunately, my sense of direction is bad. I can't make my way without a guide, but the damned king made sure I was alone with only Yachiru here.

"Had I had my choice, I would've had a guide with me. The kind that could read maps and know a sense of direction like the back of 'is hand. Tsk! That's fine with me. I promised that I'd somehow get back at that bastard. Training ya seemed perfect when ya presented yourself t' me half beat. If ya are who ya say ya are, Ichigo, then I expect ya t' send a punch for me."

He sat up, groaning a bit, and looked directly in the direction of Sombra sleeping soundly on Lord Jaggerjack's cape, keeping the Elf down for good. "I'll tell ya somethin' else, too, Ichigo. If I were ya, I'd be weary of that Elf," he said jerking his chin toward the Elf, who suddenly looked in their direction. "I know the li'le Elf heard me," he chuckled. "Just take my word for it, kid. I may not give a shit about Elves or humans, but that doesn't mean I don't go around by friend and foe."

Ichigo's expression saddened. "I'll keep that in mind," he said lowering his eyes.

"Ya do that, Ichigo," said the Child. "Whatever ya do, don't go near 'im when that damned personality o' his gets out o' hand. He may have some control now, but how long will that last?" He looked at Ichigo. "Keep safe, kid, and remember my words." He got up, not flinching when Yachiru landed on his shoulder. He turned and started walking

"Wait," said Ichigo, "you're just going to leave?... Like that?"

Kenpachi looked over his shoulder. "Yeah," he answered with a smile. "I did what ya asked, so I'm gonna go." He began walking in his random direction.

"Go where?" asked Ichigo as he got to his feet, too.

The Child shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Where I can continue living." From there, he flashed from sight.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I apologize for mistakes and the late update.**


	13. Luna Muerta

**Chapter Thirteen: Luna Muerta**

After Kenpachi had disappeared, Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and stared down at the grass. He watched the blades sway in the gentle breeze as he thought about what Kenpachi had said. The Child, he knew, would not say a thing if the situation wasn't important. Though, what bothered him was the very warning he put out there without a care. He cared for Grimmjow, and the other cared for him. But that didn't mean he could rule out what had been said, especially from a Child.

_Damn it..._

Ichigo strolled over to Sombra with a sigh and pat her head, mindful of the upset look on Grimmjow's face.

_Let him up, will you?_ asked Ichigo to the large wolf. _He doesn't seem in the mood to be restrained anymore._

Sombra opened an eye and huffed, her warm breath brushing the grass and bits of visible earth. She raised her head and lifted her paw, nudging the Elf with her nose. She stretched out her body, fanning her wings and flapping them a few times. _I didn't know I fell asleep. My apologies to the lecherous one._

"Sombra says she's sorry for-" started Ichigo.

"There's nothing to fear of me," cut in Grimmjow. He dusted off his cape and threw it over his shoulder. "As an Elf, it would be wrong of me to advise against an elder, but...I can't stand being the butt of his criticism."

Ichigo said nothing. He figured the Elf would be upset.

Grimmjow approached Ichigo, walking despite Sombra's warning growl. He stared into the human's eyes and said, "I may be a young Elf, a babe in that man's eyes, but I am not so incompetent as he makes me." He took hold of Ichigo's hands and pressed them to his heart. "I will protect you because I am strong, and I will never raise my hand against you. You have my word."

Ichigo could only stare back up at those pleading pools of blue as the Elf spoke to him. As he did so, he shared his conversation between him and Kenpachi with Sombra. He sensed his companion's own questioning observation and heard her hum a little. The wolf motioned to Ichigo that they would talk later. A mental nod was made Sombra's way.

"I do not doubt you," answered Ichigo. He put on a small smile to help appease the other. A bitter smile, for Kenpachi's words of warning were still nipping at his brain. When the other smiled in return, Ichigo felt his stomach flutter. A Elvish smile was definitely breath-taking. Before Ichigo could open his mouth to comment on Grimmjow's graceful mouth, Sombra nudged her nose between the two and pushed her nose at Grimmjow's belly, growling.

_Enough lechery, Elf! Keep your hands at distance!_ growled Sombra as she pushed Grimmjow far enough to get Ichigo to herself. She kept her gaze upon Grimmjow, who only crossed his arms and stared back in his own defiance.

_Sombra_, Ichigo said, _be nice. _He walked over and pat Sombra's snout, making the wolf lean more at his hand. He looked around her and apologized to Grimmjow, who reassured him that he was fine.

"Alright," said Ichigo. "I'm just gonna check my map for our next trip."

Ichigo put on a smile and walked around to the saddle still attached to Sombra's back. He reached for the bag with the map and pulled out the paper. Afterwards, he plopped down next to his wolf, which also took her time to lay down again, blocking Grimmjow's view of Ichigo.

_Where to next?_ asked Sombra. She set her head on top of her large paws, still eyeing Grimmjow. Though, her own eyes betrayed her as she got more comfortable on the soft grass. Her ears, however, remained alert.

"I've finished my training with the Eleventh Child," Ichigo mumbled. He knew Sombra could hear him and Grimmjow, if he wished to listen, so he didn't bother saying anything aloud. His fingers pried apart the map and held the ends as both wrists rested on his knees. He looked toward the next circled location, remembering the forest Urahara had conjured for his visual need. "I will continue training, but Urahara advised me to learn courage from the Sixth Child... Hmm..." He tapped his chin. "I believe his name is Byakuya Kuchiki; he's the one who lives in the rain forest, I think."

_Which rainforest?_ asked Sombra.

"The rainforest north of the Kings' Plains," answered Ichigo.

"Whoa-wait!" came Grimmjow's voice.

Ichigo looked upward when he heard a gush of wind, but he turned back around when he heard a pair of feet land in front of him. His eyes traveled upward to Grimmjow's face. "What's the matter?" he asked. He looked up at Sombra's shoulders and back at Grimmjow. "Did you jump?"

Grimmjow knelt down and put a finger on the map, ignoring Ichigo's questioning face and Sombra's displeased grumble. "This rainforest?" he asked. His finger laid on the circled picture of trees.

"Yeah," answered Ichigo. He looked down at the map and back up at Grimmjow. "Why? What's the-"

"Damn," cursed Grimmjow. He ran a hand through his hair as a disappointed expression came upon his face. "Shit," he cursed again.

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo. "If there's something I don't know, I think you should tell me." He watched Grimmjow cross his arms and sigh.

_What the hell is he thinking about?_ he asked himself. The other's unwilling decision to answer him only annoyed him.

_Do you know?_ asked Sombra as she, too, watched Grimmjow make different faces and emotions. She chuckled.

_Know what?_ asked Ichigo. _What's going on?_ He didn't like the awkward atmosphere and the growing feeling of slight anger and fear coming from Grimmjow. _Elves don't get scared...do they?_

_Indeed, they do_, answered Sombra. _The rainforest this Urahara had told you to enter is not just any forest._

_I know_, said Ichigo. _He said the Sabertooth tribe is the biggest threat there. What's the trouble with them? I'm sure Byakuya Kuchiki won't allow any harm to come to us._

The wolf huffed out hot air from her nostrils and shook her head, flicking her ears. _The tribe is only part of what any traveler would worry about_, said Sombra. Her eyes followed Grimmjow as he looked away from her and Ichigo. _He won't admit it, but he's afraid, Ichigo... I can taste it as the fear rolls off of him. Can't you?_

_I can_, said Ichigo as he looked up at Grimmjow. The fear, in fact, was bitter on his tongue.

"Grimmjow," called Ichigo. When the other looked over his shoulder, his eyes downcast, Ichigo continued, "Are you scared?"

Grimmjow didn't answer, but his stiffened stature gave him away.

"What are you afraid of?" asked Ichigo. The Elf would not speak still.

_He's afraid of the darkness and the existing threat_, Sombra answered for Grimmjow, who didn't dare utter a word. _This rainforest we shall seek is called Luna Muerta, where the moon is dead to the living creatures within. There is no light within that forest, only the darkness caresses every bark and leaf. I can see why your Urahara chose this Child; he must be the only one courageous enough to live in the dark for the rest of his life. Ichigo, Elves cannot see in the dark; they rely on their keen sense of hearing to guide them through the night._

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow after hearing Sombra's explanation. Her reason made sense. If he couldn't see in the dark, then he wouldn't be so courageous either. However, Grimmjow was a mature Elf, and he had learned that a scared Elf was a rare find. Then again, the young warrior only learned what he knows from scrolls and books his father bought for him as a child.

He decided to lean more on Sombra's opinion. "You're afraid of the dark," stated Ichigo. He gulped when the Elf suddenly turned around.

"I do not fear the dark," defended Grimmjow. "Such childish characteristics don't come along with an Elf of my age." He put his hands on his hips, looking quite offended by Ichigo's choice of words.

"Sorry," the warrior mumbled, feeling just a bit foolish.

The Elf sighed and explained, "The dark is not my main worry... The tribe that dwells within those trees are what I worry about. They are a different race of Elf, a much dangerous branch of the family. If you are sure that you want to continue there, then we will face the possibility of having an enemy upon setting foot past the first tree."

_Ichigo_, came Zangetsu's voice, _you would have no trouble fighting in the dark. You know this._

_King_, came the other Zangetsu, _ya hold the power of the dark, so ya have nothin' t' worry about. Fightin' on par with these Elves... I am not so sure._

Zangetsu had a point, and Ichigo wasn't so sure himself. He asked himself if he would be able to stand on equal footing with an Elf. He knew Elves were quick on their feet and strong at the muscles. He looked at his own hands, as if they would size himself up for him. He looked back up at Grimmjow, taking him as the ultimate example of an Elvish warrior. He stood on par with Kenpachi; does that mean he could stand on par with someone like Grimmjow? He needed to know.

"Are these Elves-" started the young warrior.

"No," interrupted Grimmjow. "We do not consider them Elves. Despite our matching abilities and features, there are differences that separate us." He frowned deeply and added, "I myself will not associate my own race with theirs. They are beastly, uncivilized...primitive! Urgh! They make my blood boil. To have to take you to such a beastly place and risk your life angers me so..."

The young warrior frowned and watched the other growl like a cat then shake his head. Grimmjow gripped at his hair and slowly ran his fingers through, breathing deeply to calm down. Gurgles of the other voice still slipped, and Ichigo narrowed his eyes in Grimmjow's direction.

_It's that thing again... Why can't it leave him alone?..._

"Grimmjow," the human said in a soft voice, raising a hand to touch the Elf's shoulder.

"No!" rejected Grimmjow and raised a hand, keeping the other's hand away. Ichigo withdrew his hand, hesitating to put it down completely.

"But-"

"I'm fine," growled the Elf. He covered his face with the same hand and turned away. "I...I shall return after...a short walk..." With that, Grimmjow started to walk in a random direction, making loud grumbles to himself.

"Don't take too long," Ichigo said as he watched the other walk on his way.

_He doesn't have to hide himself from me_, thought Ichigo. _We did create a bond, after all..._ He turned to Sombra. _I'm worried._ The message came to the wolf with a distressed sound to it.

The wolf blinked and flicked her ear. _No need to worry, great Ichigo_, she replied.

_Well, I am_, sighed Ichigo. _I'm worried about Grimmjow, and I'm worried about our journey into the forest. I mean...what about you, Sombra? _He laid a hand on the wolf's cheekbone. _Will you be able to come into the forest? _

Sombra only blinked again and raised her head, nuzzling Ichigo's hair and making him hug her snout. As he buried his face in her fur, she replied, _Of course... This forest is not so small, Ichigo. The trees are of ancient age, so their trunks are bigger than I am. I would feel as small as you if I were to look up at their branches. _Sombra closed her eyes and started to sync her mind with Ichigo's. _I will never leave you. My bond to you is forever._

Ichigo felt Sombra's mind wrapping his in a warmth that made his worries ease down. A peace fogged his mind as he continued to hold on to Sombra's snout. His breathing was coming in and out in even paces, and his eyes remained closed. His ears picked up the wolf's heartbeat, and his nose picked up her sugary cinnamon scent. He smiled into her fur and opened an eye, seeing her looking back at him with an amorous purple color that swirled with orbs of pink.

Despite the peaceful state, the fiery haired warrior still felt off. Thus, he asked Sombra what she thought of Kenpachi's words to him. He didn't get an immediate answer, so he listened to her melodic voice humming a soft tune in his mind.

_Ichigo,_ started Sombra, _I think you should heed his words. I have learned throughout my years that the elders of this land do not speak any words that are irrelevant. Even the Elven Elders would choose their words wisely. The Children of the Golden Falls, however, are different in a sense. I've heard of them as mystical and unique. Do take into consideration that he knows what he is talking about and is leaving it to you to understand him just as much. _

The young warrior sighed once more. _Okay_, he mentally breathed. Slowly, Ichigo released his hold on Sombra's snout and stood up, smiling a little as Sombra huffed and sneezed upon inhaling a blade of grass. Her sneeze burned a black spot into the ground. The warrior chuckled.

_I guess we should be going then_, said Ichigo to Sombra and Zangetsu.

_I'm prepared to fly you to the forest, Ichigo! _declared Sombra as she stood up again and looked down at Ichigo.

_King_, called Zangetsu.

_Ichigo_, called Zangetsu again. _Because the Eleventh Child was present, your aura did not need toning down. Now that he is gone, you must put your armour back on. And maybe your Elf will stop breaking out in a light sweat. _

_My aura makes him sweat?_ asked Ichigo with a raised brow. When his sword scolded him for asking such a question and not realizing it on his own, Ichigo gulped and laughed nervously to himself. Zangetsu could be so colorful when it wanted to. He held out his arms and used his power to call his armour to himself. Within seconds, his body was being cooled down and his aura was prevented from whipping at every near surface. He made sure his helmet, however, stayed within one of Sombra's bags.

"Zangetsu," called Ichigo, keeping his hand out. When his weapon was in hand, Ichigo sheathed it on his back. A breath of cool air entered his lungs, giving him a relaxed feeling as he did so. Now only one more thing... He looked to his companion again and asked if she was okay with allowing Grimmjow to ride on her back.

_Will he be touching you?_ asked Sombra. She didn't sound pleased.

Ichigo knew where this conversation was going to curve. Sombra was still too suspicious of Grimmjow and his hands. _Well, he would have to hold on_, answered Ichigo. He raised an amused brow when Sombra put her snout in the air and denied him the request. _C'mon_, he begged, _please..._

The wolf shook her head.

The warrior sighed and said, "If Grimmjow is going to walk, then I'm going to walk, too." He turned when Sombra gasped and looked at him. He crossed his arms and shifted the weight on his feet, leaning a bit to show his somewhat serious mood.

Sombra whined, her eyes turning the color green. She huffed out a breath of air and whined loudly, dropping her body down and pulling her ears back, nudging at Ichigo's legs. _Why do you make such a choice? He'll only do bad things!_ she whined.

The warrior did his best not to chuckle. After a few moments of silence, he thought he'd finally see if she gave in. _Well?_ asked Ichigo as he continued to keep his gaze away from Sombra's adorable state of begging.

_Fine!_ huffed Sombra as she laid her head completely on the ground. _He can ride...but if he gets out of hand with his lechery, I will personally flip and send him falling down. _

Ignoring the threat to the Elf's life, Ichigo turned to her with a smile. _Thank you_, he said. _Now we just need to find Grimmjow and figure out which way is north. _

_Why so?_ asked Sombra. When Ichigo looked at her, she specified the direction.

_If I know where north is, I will know which direction to point us in toward the forest_, answered Ichigo. _I never studied how to navigate. _He turned and started to walk in the direction Grimmjow headed in. He could see a spec in the distance, so he assumed that Grimmjow was the spec. He gestured for Sombra to follow him; the wolf slowly trotted behind him.

As they continued to walk, Ichigo got a clearer picture of Grimmjow, who was sitting on a rock with his eyes closed and legs folded.

_He must be within himself_, thought Ichigo.

_Should we be bringing him forth?_ asked Sombra. _We could always come back after you've visited the Sixth Child._

Ichigo looked at the wolf. _You're funny_, he simply said and looked back at Grimmjow. He took a step closer, raising his leg high above the long grass, and waved a hand in front of Grimmjow's face. When the Elf made no sign of response, Ichigo tilted his head in wonder. His head whipped around when he heard Sombra lay down and sigh loudly. Deciding against telling her to be nicer, Ichigo just looked back at Grimmjow.

He studied the other's facial appearance, taking his time to both admire the beauty and notice any changes. When his gaze fell from the hair to the ear, he smiled at the bond. The feather's ends fluttered a bit, tangled in blue strands. He reached up and lightly touched the feather, making his fingertips tingle at the soft strands. When the earring was free from Grimmjow's smooth hair, Ichigo looked to see if Grimmjow had made any move.

Seeing that the Elf was, indeed, deep in concentration, the warrior's gaze fell to the lips, which he knew were glossed over with a slight frost. He silently gulped as he looked at those lips, wondering if he could kiss the Elf and get away with it.

_Do not take his lechery as role for you_, scolded Sombra.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and replied, _It's just a kiss. _

_A kiss leads to puppies!_ warned Sombra.

Ichigo did his best not to laugh as her statement. _I can't get pregnant, remember?_ he corrected. _Besides, he won't know, and you should know that I am not so perverted. _He mentally chuckled. When Sombra huffed and rolled her own eyes, Ichigo just shrugged. His heart picked up its pace as he decided to get closer.

The rock the Elf sat on was large, holding the Elf like a plate would hold a small morsel of food; thus, Ichigo put his palms against the edges of the rock and leaned in, sucking in his breath and puckering his own lips. When his lips did not reach Grimmjow's, Ichigo slid his palms forward, nearly touching Grimmjow's knees with his forearms. He sucked in his breath again and puckered his lips once more, trying out his distance. When he felt close enough, Ichigo paused, for he felt the chill of Grimmjow's aura tingling at his skin.

The Elf's aura was smooth as it licked at Ichigo's skin, and it wrapped around Grimmjow like a soft blanket. When Ichigo got even closer, he felt the aura wrapping itself around his cheeks, caressing him in a sweet manner. Ichigo liked that feeling, and he wanted to keep that kind of contact for as long as possible. Thus, he finally closed the distance between himself and Grimmjow, feeling those frosty lips upon his own. His lips tingled wildly, feeling the aura trace his lips and travel down his chin and neck. Just as he was about to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling, Grimmjow's eyes snapped open.

Upon seeing those eyes, Ichigo's eyes opened up wide, and he quickly broke the kiss, yelling, "Whoa!" With his arms flailing and look of surprise, he fell back into the grass, which cushioned his fall. "Ow..."

Grimmjow quickly got to his feet and stepped down into the grass. "Ichigo?" he said.

The fiery haired man looked up at Grimmjow, cheeks blazing hot and red. "Um...I'm-I'm okay," he stuttered as he quickly got up, avoiding the helping hand held out for him. He dusted himself off and cleared his throat. "I'm fine," he said. His brown eyes did not dare look up at Grimmjow, especially when he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ichigo," said Grimmjow.

"We should really get going," Ichigo blabbed, "I m-mean, we have a long way to go. There's-"

"Ichigo," cut in the Elf once more, silencing the talking human. When Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow, his face was completely red. Before he could open his mouth, he saw Ichigo look at Sombra and make a scolding face. The Elf sighed and smiled. "Do I have t' be unconscious for ya t' kiss me?" he joked.

The warrior looked back at Grimmjow, covering his mouth in hopes of covering most of his already blushing face. "Mno," he retorted behind his hands. He felt both embarrassed and upset. His heart was racing from the surprise and fall, and Sombra was giggling at him. The topping was Grimmjow's amused question to him. He dare not take down his hands.

The Elf only chuckled and softly grasped Ichigo's wrists, guiding those hands down. At first, Ichigo wouldn't let up, but Grimmjow's touch, gloveless, was smooth and persuading in itself. Ichigo felt his defensive wall crumble to dust at the first touch. When his hands hung limp at his sides, Ichigo's eyes rolled up and stared at pure blue. He could only feel a gentle hand hold his chin and tilt his head. He saw the Elf tilting his head and coming toward him, so his eyes fell shut and his lips felt that wonderful tingle.

Sombra's growls were loud, and she barked at the men's kiss. Ichigo ignored his companion and allowed himself to be swept away. His hands trembled a little as they came up and planted themselves on Grimmjow's breastplate. He felt one hand on the back of his head, and he felt the other hand holding him close to the Elf. His lungs quaked when he had no air, so he opened his mouth to breathe. However, a tongue made its way inside his mouth instead.

The orange haired man clutched at the slippery breastplate as he was drained of his breath. The Elf's tongue was smooth and curled around his own, as if beckoning him to play. His own tongue did not dare go beyond his lips. He moaned, liking the new sensation while still unsure. Just as he was about to tangle his fingers in the other's hair, he felt Grimmjow's presence missing. He opened his eyes to see Sombra dragging the Elf by his cape, dropping him on the other side of her body. She huffed and nudged at Ichigo, demanding he get on her back and they get going.

_Sombra_, said Ichigo, _I really care for Grimmjow. Why can't I have a kiss?_

_Not on my watch, Ichigo_, answered Sombra. _Now hop on my back and let's leave. _

_We still don't know where to go exactly_, stated Ichigo. He sighed and combed his hair back wit his fingers, looking toward Grimmjow, who was dusting his cape off. _Just let me ask Grimmjow, and we'll leave...with Grimmjow..._ Without waiting for an answer, Ichigo made his way to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow," started Ichigo, "I'm sorry for what-" He stopped at Grimmjow's raised hand.

"No need to apologize," said Grimmjow. He smiled at the human and added, "I understand she's protective of you, so I will not advocate change for that."

Ichigo gave a small smile in return, happy that the other was not fuming or ready to kill. He knew that being dragged around like a pup was no fun and humiliating. He gave Grimmjow a hug, hearing their armour clink upon contact. The Elf paused, looking surprised, then he embraced Ichigo, too. Their auras swirled with one another, creating a soothing passion. "Grimmjow," he said.

"Hm?"

"Do you know which direction is north?"

A chuckle came from Grimmjow's lips. "I couldn't tell you until the night sky was present," he replied.

"Oh," came Ichigo's response. He knew there was only one other way to find out where he should go...

"I'm sorry."

"That is alright. I'll just have to use Urahara's invention," said Ichigo.

"Invention?" questioned Grimmjow. He looked after Ichigo after the other had broken away from his arms.

"Yeah," said Ichigo looking over his shoulder. He ran to Sombra and reached into the pack he was given earlier. He pulled out the plush toy and pearl, which he had to feel at the very bottom for.

"A plush toy?" came Grimmjow's voice from behind.

_A toy?_ came Sombra's own voice as she turned her head to see.

"This is no ordinary toy," explained Ichigo. He turned the toy around to face him as he held up the pearl. "This is supposed to help us out if we can't help ourselves." He wondered where he could insert the pearl, and he didn't take a liking to an entry in the rear end. Thus, he pushed the pearl into the mouth of the lion, feeling the pearl slip inside the plush. Afterwards, he just stared at the toy, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did happen, Ichigo sighed and motioned to put the plush away.

"Hey! What the hell! Why am I looking up at the damn sky?!" came a squeaky and obnoxious voice. Ichigo's eyes widened as he brought the plush down to face him. His mouth remained sealed as he watched the plush lion make facial expressions and stare back at him. "What the hell ya starin' at, flame-head?! Do I look some sort o' freak show to you?!"

"K-Kon?" said Ichigo.

"No shit, smart ass!" came Kon's reply. The little plush looked from Ichigo to Grimmjow and made a sigh full of irritation. "Now there's a fuckin' Elf here to ruin my damn day. Why the hell am I even here? Where am I? Who are ya two? Where's that damned hat freak, so I can kick him to next year!"

"Oh um," started Ichigo. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and the Elf is Lord Grimmjow Jaggerjack." He turned the plush around to face Sombra and added, "This is Sombra. She is our companion on this journey."

The plush stayed quiet as it looked at Sombra. When he motioned to turn the plush around, Kon whistled at the wolf. Ichigo titled his head. "Hubba. Hubba. What's your name, sweat tail?" came Kon's flirtatious voice. Ichigo's jaw dropped.

_Sombra...he's..._

_I know_, stated Sombra in a bored tone. _Tell that sniveling rag doll to shut his trap, or he'll be nothing but a crisp. _

Ichigo turned the plush around, making Kon become more irritated. "Hey! What the fuck?! I was talking to her!" the plush grouched.

"She'll burn you before you get a straight answer," said Ichigo. He was starting to get annoyed with Kon's attitude.

"How would you know that, flame head?!" grouched Kon.

Ichigo's eye twitched as he stared at the little toy. _Urahara did say he had a personality_, he huffed.

"I could always just put you back," said the fiery haired warrior. "You're too much of a pain in the ass."

"What did you say to me?!" growled Kon.

"Annoying little tick, ain't he?" added Grimmjow.

"Ya want some o' this, blue freak?!" taunted Kon. He waved his hands and legs in the air, doing nothing but annoying Ichigo even more. "Come on! I'll give ya the double knock out! Let me down, so I can show this Elf a thing or two!"

_He annoys me so!_ complained Sombra. She turned her body and growled, balling a wad of flame in her mouth. Her red eyes were trained right on Kon. _Silence, you imbecile! Your impudence is an insult to Ichigo!_ Her lips trembled as she growled dangerously. Kon, however, was not affected.

"Are you tryin' t' sweet talk me?" asked Kon to Sombra, which narrowed her eyes in even more annoyance.

"You're really annoying," said Ichigo as he dropped Kon on the ground. "There. Don't be upset if Sombra tries to burn you into tomorrow's menu." He winked at Sombra, which blinked and blew a small stream of fire at Kon. The plush toy jumped out of the way, screaming, and hid behind Ichigo's legs.

As the plush toy trembled, he said, "I-I...l-l-like 'em f-feisty..." The warrior and the Elf shook their heads. How was Ichigo supposed to know that Kon would be such a pain.

"This little piece of fluff is supposed to help?" asked Grimmjow to Ichigo, who turned with a shrug.

"I heard that!" yelled Kon as he shook a plush arm at Grimmjow. He ran to Grimmjow's legs and started to kick at the Elf's shins, grunting and yelling more obscene remarks at him. As he continued to kick and swing, he was raised off of the ground by the tuft of his mane, meeting Grimmjow's unamused gaze. At the cold stare, Kon's hitting slowed and eventually ceased.

Grimmjow twirled Kon to face Ichigo, who had his arms crossed in an unamused fashion. "Ask 'im, Ichigo," he said. Kon gulped.

Ichigo sighed and asked Kon, "Which way is Luna Muerta?" He kept his stare as serious as possible.

"Luna Muerta?" repeated Kon. He blinked and nervously asked, "Why would you want t' go there?"

"There's a Child of the Golden Falls dwelling within that forest, and I need to meet with him," answered Ichigo. "Do you know where it is?"

Kon crossed his arms and replied, "Well, of course, I know where it is! I'm not some dummy who can't navigate during the day or something."At that, Ichigo and Grimmjow cringed a little. "Hehem," coughed the plush to clear his throat. "You do know that you risk your lives going into that forest, right?"

"I'm well aware of that," answered Ichigo. His eyes flicked over to Grimmjow, who had looked at Ichigo upon hearing the question.

The plush hummed and looked about with his eyes. Within a moment, Kon pointed his plush arm toward the left of Ichigo, saying, "That way is direction toward Luna Muerta." When both warriors looked in that direction, Kon added, "Okay. Now that I told you what you wanted to know, you can let me down here, and I'll be on my way back to Urahara's."

Ichigo looked back at the plush and simply answered, "No. You were given to me as a helpful tool on my journey... I won't let you go away because you feel that you don't have to." With that, Ichigo walked toward Sombra and pulled out spare rope. The plush started to protest and yell out for help to no one. Ignoring the yelling, he tied Kon to the saddle, making sure the knot was tight enough to keep the plush intact.

"What the hell?!" complained Kon. "You stupid, blathering..."

As Kon complained, Grimmjow asked, "Ya sure ya don't want t' tie the rope around his mouth, too?" Ichigo looked at Kon with a more questioning look, thinking it over.

"What?!" yelled Kon.

After finally getting Kon to quiet down with a sort of gag, which took a few moments to think of, Ichigo mounted the saddle on Sombra's back, flinching forward when Grimmjow suddenly hugged him from behind. When trying to get comfortable didn't work out, Ichigo had to lay Zangetsu in front of him and tie down the blade, so Grimmjow could hold him properly. The contact didn't thoroughly please Sombra, but there was no other way. Ichigo made sure to tie his legs down to the respective straps on the saddle, then he tied a rope around his waist and secured Grimmjow to himself.

"Ready?" asked Ichigo to Grimmjow.

"I am," answered Grimmjow, who hugged at Ichigo's waist.

_Let's go, Sombra_, said Ichigo.

The wolf licked her chops and howled happily before jumping high in the air. Her wings beat against the air, lifting her body higher and higher. The tune she had in her mind flowed into Ichigo's head, making him hum along with her. Grimmjow had his cheek pressed on Ichigo's back as Ichigo had his own body pressed forward toward Sombra's mane, allowing them to ascend faster. Then, Sombra pulled her wings in, performing a free fall. She howled with glee, and finally opened her wings, leveling her body to fly evenly in the air. When Ichigo was told he could sit up, he sat up slowly, feeling Grimmjow's hands on his waist shift with him.

"That was awesome," Ichigo said. "I'll never get tired of this." He looked about at the clouds, admiring their mountainous forms.

"That was pretty fun," added Grimmjow. He looked about, too.

The fiery haired warrior pet Sombra's mane and praised her for flying well. _It is a pleasure_, said Sombra in return. She tucked her legs into her body as she flew, beating her wings a bit to gain some speed. As she did so, Kon managed to spit out his gag.

"If I had guts, I would've vomited!" complained the plush. Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Sombra sighed at once when they heard Kon's voice.

"Can't you stay quiet?" asked Ichigo.

"No!"

"If you don't, I'll take out your pearl," threatened Ichigo with a light glare. The plush's face changed, for Kon instantly shut his mouth. Hearing the quiet again made the young man smile.

And for the duration of their trip in the air, Kon remained silent. Grimmjow and Ichigo were able to have a light conversation, getting to know one another a little more. Ichigo learned that Grimmjow was born in the Western Blue Forest, a location far from Karakura. He also learned that the Elf was recruited to be a lord based on his military skill and high studies; moreover, he learned that Grimmjow was from one of the highest respected families in the Elven race. The Jaggerjack family was more than just a group of aristocrats; they were second to royalty. In return, Grimmjow learned about Ichigo before and after the point of his mother's death.

Besides learning about one another, Grimmjow managed to have an argument with Sombra. The conversation took place through Ichigo, though. Sombra scolded Grimmjow for being a lecherous fiend, while Grimmjow argued that Sombra was being selfish with Ichigo. The young warrior's cheeks were burning throughout the argument. Only when they landed on the ground did Ichigo finally say that he did not want to be the translator anymore.

After dismounting Sombra, Ichigo stretched his arms and legs, sighing in content upon hearing his bones crack a bit. He yawned, still stretching his arms out. As he put his arms on his head, he asked Sombra, _Where are we?_ The group landed in an area that looked like a calm prairie, but random trees still littered the place. The trees, though, were large in height and circumference. He glanced at a nearby tree, having to raise his head to see a branch that looked bigger than his Midelvian Devil.

The wolf, too, stretched and shook her head after yawning. _We are only a few miles away from the forest_, she said. _It would take only one more flight to get there._

Ichigo looked at her questioningly. _A "few miles?"_ he asked. There was no forest in sight.

_Our distance concept is way different_, explained the Wolf as she started to lay down. She sighed, turning her head in the direction of the forest. Ichigo stepped over toward the wolf and sat down, leaning his back against her comforting fur. The day was not spent; the sun was casting an orange glow in the sky. The warrior looked up and noticed that Grimmjow disappeared.

"Grimmjow?" said Ichigo. He looked about. "Where'd he go?"

_Does this mean I win the argument?_ asked Sombra. The young warrior frowned. As Ichigo thought of where Grimmjow could've gone, the Elf appeared in front of him, carrying a large bundle. He looked at the bundle and Grimmjow with a puzzled look.

"I got us somethin' for the night," said the Elf. He knelt down and placed the bundle in front of him, opening up the flaps. The bundle was a leaf as large as a deer pelt piled high with peaches, but the peaches were a white color.

"Are those peaches white?" asked Ichigo as he sat up and away from Sombra.

"These are not just any peaches," answered Grimmjow with a smile. He picked up a peach and tossed it to Ichigo, who caught it and looked down at the fruit, turning it in his hands. "These peaches only grow in and near Luna Muerta. They're called luna peaches because they're white colored and make one's hunger dormant for up to twelve hours."

"What?" said Ichigo. "That's incredible." He looked at the rest of the pile. "Why have so many, then?"

Grimmjow sat down, crossing his legs, and replied, "I'm going to dry the rest, so we have some when we travel in the forest. Your friend in there is somewhere, and Luna Muerta is no cottage house... Well go on. Take in your fill, Ichigo." He picked up a peach of his own.

The warrior nodded and looked down at his fruit. He took a bite and inhaled sharply at the sweet and tender mix in his mouth He never thought he would taste something so wonderful. Without a second thought, Ichigo finished his fruit, and he had to lick his lips and wipe away the rest of the fruit juice dripping down his chin. With a satisfied sigh, Ichigo leaned back against Sombra. The other was right: the fruit did make his hunger "dormant."

"Thank you," said Ichigo. The Elf nodded as he bit into his own fruit.

_Did you want some, Sombra?_ asked Ichigo to his devil.

_I ate yesterday_, she replied, _so I do not hunger for anything..._ Her melodic laugh made its way into Ichigo's mind. _I see you are full, and from such a small fruit. _

The young warrior titled his head back and looked over at Sombra's head. _How funny_, he said. Ichigo only smiled as he looked back in Grimmjow's direction. He saw that the Elf had finished his fruit and was in the process of cutting and drying the rest. Grimmjow cut the peaches with grace, chanting in his own magical voice. Every slice he dropped dried before it hit the large leaf. Ichigo watched in silence, amazed by the other's magical ability. Then, Grimmjow wrapped up the bundle, ripping away unnecessary greenery.

_Would your devil mind if put away the fruit?_ asked Grimmjow.

_I wouldn't mind_, said Sombra to Ichigo. _Just tell him I win our argument. _

_So you two can go at it again? _replied Ichigo. He rolled his eyes and told the Elf that he could put away the fruit. After the other did so, Grimmjow plopped down by Ichigo, making sure to not make contact with Sombra, lest he risk being dragged again.

For the rest of the day into the night, Ichigo and Grimmjow watched the sun set and gazed up at the stars for a time. Ichigo untied Kon, who insisted his stay on the saddle. The little plush eventually made his way to Sombra's head and started to flirt with her. The wolf was not pleased, so she had tilted her head, dropped Kon, and slapped her paw on top of him, silencing the little toy for the day. To ensure his silence, Sombra rested her head on the same paw.

Lucky for Ichigo and Grimmjow, Sombra fell asleep, so both warriors were able to help each other out of their armor and lay next to one another. They knew that laying next to one another would be rare, especially when Sombra was so strict. Ichigo hummed the tune that still flowed between him and Sombra, lulling himself and Grimmjow to sleep.

"What the-hey!" came Grimmjow's voice.

Ichigo instantly sat up from his position and looked toward the sound. He groaned when he saw Sombra drag the Elf and plop him next to Kon, who had his arms crossed. _Sombra_, he said. _What did I say about this?_

The wolf's ears dropped at that as she turned. _His arm was over you in the most unkind way_, she whined.

Ichigo shook his head and explained that she saw Grimmjow giving him a hug during their sleep, and he explained that such an action was nowhere near what she thought. _There is no need to fret_, he added. _I'll let you know when he bothers me, then you can touch him. He's helped me, and I told you I don't want him to feel unwelcome. I beg you to take it easy on him, for I doubt he likes being dragged around by his cape so much. _The wolf didn't resist Ichigo's plea, but she did drag him one last time and plopped him down by Ichigo.

Grimmjow rubbed at his neck and looked at Ichigo. "That does hurt," he said.

"I already told her to stop that," said Ichigo. "I wouldn't like to be dragged around, either." He gave the Elf a smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," replied Grimmjow. He got to his feet and lent Ichigo a hand, helping the young man up. "See? Strong as a Midelvian Devil."

"That's it!" yelled Kon. "I can't take this mushy crap anymore! I'm-" He was cut off when he was stepped on by Sombra. The wolf growled and lifted her paw, seeing Kon flattened. "I'll kweep muy mouf shud."

_That's more like it_, said Sombra triumphantly.

After the Kon outburst, Ichigo and Grimmjow went separate ways to relieve themselves, meeting back by Sombra, who had already taken care of her own business. After putting their armour back on, both men mounted Sombra, strapped themselves in, and watched Kon struggle to make his way on the saddle. The little plush cursed them to high heaven, receiving his first treatment for not keeping his mouth shut. The plush did, however, scream through his gag as the group took off into the air again. The flight didn't last too long. As told, the trip to the forest only took one more flight. Ichigo estimated they had been in the air for only an hour or so until he saw the forest up ahead.

When they landed, Ichigo and Grimmjow dismounted Sombra. Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu on his back, while Grimmjow just mentally alerted Pantera. Kon was let down, so he could lead them through the dark trees. Just as Sombra had said, there was no light in the depths of the forest. It reminded Ichigo of the forest by Urahara's home, but this darkness felt much more dangerous.

He looked up at the trees, seeing that they were bigger than the tree they had camped by the night before. The branches arched and curved, reaching out to hug the next tree. In fact, the branches looked like bridges to Ichigo. The trunks were wide, dwarfing Sombra's massive size. The roots reached out of the forest, showing off their rich gray color. One root laid higher than Ichigo stood. That same root, spooned the tiny path that led inside the forest.

From afar, Ichigo could see a sign sloppily nailed to the root. He squinted his eyes at it and red aloud, "Turn back. Death ahead..." He put his hands on his hips.

"Just so you guys know," said Kon as he looked at the forestry. "I'll be leading blindly, so I hope you all can see in the dark."

"Pft!" chuckled Ichigo. "Not a problem." He felt Sombra sing in his mind and heard Zangetsu chuckle, too. "The dark is my element." He looked back at the forest, seeing past the darkness and making out the outlines of the forestry. As he did so, he noticed a sudden movement deep within. Thinking it to be a nocturnal lizard or some other creature, Ichigo mentally waved it off and looked down at Kon.

"We don't have to trip over ourselves," said Grimmjow. "We can get in and get out with light." When the others looked at him, he put his hands together as if to pray and pulled them apart. "The frost of Pantera is as bright as the sun," he quietly chanted, "so bring me light." With those simple words, Grimmjow created a bright orb of blue that shimmered and eminated a crystal white light.

_I think that works better than my idea_, said Sombra.

_What was your idea?_ asked Ichigo as he looked up at her.

_Lighting up the forest with fire_, answered the Wolf. Ichigo raised a brow at her answer.

"Good thinking, Lord Elf," praised Kon.

The Elf walked up to Kon, picked up and plopped the plush on his shoulder, and said, "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

**O.O I just read the recent chapter of "Bleach," and I must say that Tite Kubo just screwed us in the brain! I literally screamed when I saw that Juha Bach was "Zangetsu." Does that mean Zangetsu doesn't exist in the story or something? DX I'm confused! **

**If any of you can, can one of you explain it to me if you get it. My brain just kind of jumped out the window on that chapter. **

**Anywho, sorry for the late update. I literally went three weeks without internet because I wasn't home. Thus, I wrote a nice long chapter for you all. You guys deserve it. Sorry for any grammar or other mistakes. **


End file.
